


A Despairing Era of Mutual Killing

by Silentking



Series: Deadly Eras of Mutual Killing [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Fangan Ronpa, Gen, Murder Mystery, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Puzzles, Reader-Interactive, Screenplay/Script Format, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 70,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentking/pseuds/Silentking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Dangan Ronpa story in the style of Magorgle's Dangan Ronpa: Legacy of Despair, Kitt_Monroe's Dangan Ronpa: Forever Despair, and Koma's Ultra Dangan Ronpa: Destination Despair. All great series that I highly recommend for people to check out.</p><p>Note, unlike those stories, this story takes place at an American school called Top Star Academy, which is suppose to be American's answer to Hope's Peak. As the first title of this story says, history doesn't repeat. But it tends to rhyme.</p><p>Edit: Also, be sure to check out CallMeRaven's Fangan Fuckin' Ronpa (Which is lot more serious than the title suggests), darkblade's DR: Seekers of a New World (Ignore the format issues with the first several chapters, it gets good by the third part and becomes great and genius during the trial) Koopakibry's New Horizon of Despair (Another excellent Dangan Ronpa story that I highly recommend), Razputin's Heights of Despair (Which is very interesting so far), queenofmelons' A New of Life of Mutual Killing: Hotel Edition (Which has potential even though brand new at the time of this writing), and Bluesunnyday's DR: Grand Despair Tournament (Same as queenofmelon's recommendation)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: History Never Repeats, But It Rhymes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dangan Ronpa: Legacy of Despair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120957) by [Magorgle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magorgle/pseuds/Magorgle). 
  * Inspired by [Dangan Ronpa: Forever Despair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920717) by [Kitt_Monroe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitt_Monroe/pseuds/Kitt_Monroe). 
  * Inspired by [Dangan Ronpa: A New Horizon of Despair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450725) by [Koopakirby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koopakirby/pseuds/Koopakirby). 



> A quick explanation of how this format will work, in case you found this story first and have yet to check out the above recommendations.
> 
> Normal text are the characters talking.  
> Italics text are the main characters thoughts.  
> Bold and italics text are the main character describing a situation after it happens.  
> Brackets are the "game mechanics".
> 
> Will explain more when new text formats are introduced.
> 
> Oh and knowing about Dangan Ronpa isn't necessary to enjoy the story. And be sure to keep an eye out for my other series, A Brand New Era which takes place in this universe, but follows a different format and other characters at a separate location. Why two stories at once? Read the notes in that series to find out why. Anyway, that ends the notes. Enjoy.

_**PROLOGUE: HISTORY NEVER REPEATS, BUT IT RHYMES** _

 

_There is a school in Japan called Hope’s Peak Academy._

__

_There, exceptional high school students throughout the country were called upon to join and become the hope of mankind. They say that going there guarantees success throughout life after all._

__

_This is not about that school, but it is still related. This is about a country called United States of America attempting to replicate the success of that academy. Those who know about what happened at Hope’s Peak…_

__

_You know where this tale is going. For those who don’t? Don’t worry, just know history never really repeats. But it loves to rhyme._

__

_Anyway, back to the reason this sordid tale happened._

__

_The down water American version of Hope’s Peak, because let's face it when people copies another they always for the superficial aspects instead of what made the original work, is called Top Star Academy._

__

_Despite just being open, they followed the same procedure for enrollment purposes as Hope’s Peak. You have to be a high school student and you must be the best in your field._

__

_Ordinary high school students would almost have no hope, ironic if you think about it, of joining if it weren’t for the fact of a lottery ticket that allows at least one to join the academy once a year. I don’t really understand why they did this so soon._

__

_The only conclusion I ever came to before I walked up to the gates is that they must really want to ape on that Hope’s Peak success._

__

_Oh, I suppose you want me to introduce myself. Eh, why not. I am telling you this story._

__

Terrance: Hello, my name is Terrance Capitaine.

Terrance: And I am not an ordinary high school student. Sociopaths aren’t anyway close to being considered ordinary.

__

_...no. I haven’t misspoken. What I said is the truth. I am a sociopath, specifically I am incapable of empathy or attachments to others. If you are intrigued by this, I understand. I am an unusual choice for a protagonist. If you are turned off and wish to stop reading now, okay. The close window button should be in the top right corner._

__

_I don’t care what you truly think. Only that you know what happened at Top Star. My code of honor, yes I have one otherwise I wouldn’t be able to pass myself as normal, makes me obligated to let others know what happened._

__

_Now, here is one thing I never understood and probably never will. You see, despite having such a serious condition that could be a cause of major controversy, I have been accepted into Top Star as the Ultimate Luckster._

__

_...ah, I just realized I forgot to explain that part of Hope’s Peak and Top Star. See, when students are accepted they are given a title of Ultimate whatever talent they were accepted for. Or Super Duper High School Level for Hope’s Peak, but obviously Top Star decided that was too much of a mouthful._

__

_Luckster isn’t a real talent though. But that makes sense, it is a generic title for those who win the lottery. And again, I won and have been accepted as one even though I haven’t tried to hide my condition to my therapist or doctors. I suppose my cousin Terri would be happy to know especially since she has gotten an acceptance letter as Ultimate Manager a couple days before I got mine._

__

_Ah, this introduction has been going on too long. I suppose most people are probably yelling at me to get to the point. Eh, Terri and my most loyal acquaintance Joshua did say I tend to ramble once I get going._

__

_Here are the bare bones of what happened next. I decided to not tell Terri I was accepted to the same school as her because I was unsure if there was a mistake or not. I looked up who were my classmates were to be and found that Terri isn’t gonna be with me in that class. Meaning I have to deal with strangers without anyone to reel me back at all times._

__

_I was not looking forward to that, especially should they learn about my condition. People obviously freak out when they learn that. But one hurdle at a time, I had to find out whether Top Star would actually let me stay first. After all, Terri was my biggest supportive ally in life and she would not be happy to learn I threw away a once in a lifetime opportunity. And I feel that my code of honor should make sure that I should aid those who aid me including keeping them happy._

__

_So, I went to Top Star at the time they designated me to come and took a single step toward the open gates. The world began to blur and soon things faded to black._

__

_Now at this point in the story, I will stop telling you as though it happened already despite that being the case. I will now tell you the story as though it is happening to me right now. I personally believe that this will be the best way for you to be invested._

__

_My vision slowly clears up as I tried to clear my thoughts. My first instinct was to find out where I was._

Terrance: Eh, a classroom? ...how odd… to wake up here. Heh, I’m talking to myself again. Geeze, what a nasty habit that keeps coming up no matter how much I try to keep it down.

_Best to look around then...find out what this classroom can tell me._

[EXAMINATION START]

[EXAMINE BLACKBOARD]

_Huh, it has the words “Quiet during detention” written on it with some kind of bear drawing pointing at it._

__

Terrance: ...detention? Looks like someone doesn’t care for that base on the drawing. ...what am I doing here?

[EXAMINE CAMERA]

_It’s a normal security camera. Guess security wins over freedom in this school._

Terrance: Wonder what is more controversial, me being accepted into this school or these cameras.

[EXAMINE WINDOWS]

_Well, there should be windows here. But all I see are steel plates._

__

Terrance: Huh, if this were a matter of security, even I think it’s going too far. Wait...those bolts suggests this was done from the inside. Was this done to keep students in? Why?

[EXAMINE DOOR]

_...locked. Hmm...I suppose someone will come by eventually._

__

Terrance: I am not done investigating anyway...damn. I’m talking to myself again. Is it stress causing this? I don’t typically get stress but this isn’t a normal situation…

[EXAMINE CLOCK]

_Huh, it’s almost 8:00. I’m suppose to be meeting my counselor soon._

Terrance: ...no. I got a feeling that things aren’t gonna be that easy.

_I have examined everything. Based on what I can tell, this might be Top Star Academy. But I doubt this is a beneficial situation. The locked door, the steel plates, the cameras...I thought at first it was for security reasons but things are looking like I am being held against my will._

__

_And I don’t think I am getting out soon. Unless I can find a way to break open-_

???: Hello? Someone in there?

_Huh, I guess I am a luckster. The voice appears to belong to male but I can’t find out anymore from in here._

Terrance: Yeah, but door’s locked and I can’t find a way to open it.

???: Eh, you’re trapped in there?!

???: THIS WON’T DO! HANG IN THERE, I WILL GET YOU OUT!

_…why do people love to shout so much? I never understood it and not even Terri gets it. Joshua says it is because it is to intimidate people, but I don’t understand how intimidating me is suppose to benefit whoever he is trying to get me out._

Terrance: Okay...I’m sure a key is here somewhere. But I doubt it is in here.

_**I HEAR BANGING NOISES AS THE DOOR BEGAN TO SHAKE** _

???: SCREW KEYS, I’M JUST GONNA BUST THIS DOOR OPEN!

Terrance: ...I think it would be easier to find a key.

???: WE DON’T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!

Terrance: ...it’s not like I got anywhere to go. Can’t you see if you can get a teacher or someone who should have keys to open it?

???: Can’t find any. STAY AWAY FROM THE DOOR, I THINK I AM REACHING ITS BREAKING POINT!

_...I can only conclude this guy has a mental problem._

__

Female voice: Hey, what are you doing to that door?

_More people? According to the guy, there are no staff, so I suppose it is a fellow student of Top Star. But who knows in this kind of situation._

Male voice: THERE IS SOMEONE TRAPPED IN HERE! I AM TRYING TO GET HIM OUT!

Female voice: ...you aren’t getting any luck with that door, you know.

Male voice: I don’t know what is going in there, he might have been trapped for hours.

Terrance: I just came to from whatever caused me to black out by the gates, so I am okay with staying here a bit longer until you find the keys.

Female voice: You too?

Male voice: OF COURSE! EVERYONE ELSE HAS BEEN IN THE SAME SITUATION!

Terrance: Everyone else?

_Yep, other students of Top Star all right. I have to say, this situation is actually getting interesting. Were we kidnapped? Does this mean this isn’t Top Star but a place made to look like it to keep us off guard and guessing? Now I do want the guy to break down the door so I can get the answers. Mysteries are some of the few things that interest me after all._

Female voice: Wait, maybe Lag found the key. He said he found something of interest, but I got distracted by your yelling before he could show me.

Male voice: THEN HURRY UP AND FIND OUT! I’ll continue on the door.

**_THE BANGING NOISES STOP AS THE DOOR STOPS SHAKING_ **

Female voice: Are you getting tired?

Male voice: I think I need to use a chair or something, I’m just getting a bruised shoulder.

Terrance: You were slamming the door over and over with your body? Shouldn’t your first thought had been to use something other than your own body to break a locked door down?

Male voice: Hey, I’m just trying to help.

Terrance: I don’t think breaking the door will work. Just let the girl find this “Lag” fellow.

Male voice: Okay. …

Terrance: …

_Damn, I didn’t anticipate how boring waiting would be. At least the guy’s attempt to break the door down was distracting._

Male voice: I’m Todd by the way. You?

_Well, this should prove to be a distraction. Plus, I suppose I should get to know everyone if I am gonna be trapped in this school, or whatever it really is, with them._

Terrance: Terrance. Terrance Capitaine.

Todd: What’s your title, if you don’t mind me asking.

Terrance: Ultimate Luckster. Aka, I’m only here because of a lottery.

Todd: Damn, sucks that what should be the best moment in your life is starting to turn out to be shit.

Terrance: I don’t know, other than having to wait for this room to be unlocked, I think this situation is more interesting than what I would have to face at Top Star.

Todd: ...really? You aren’t scared.

Terrance: No, but I am starting to get antsy since the sure to be most interesting parts are being blocked by the fact I’m trapped in here.

Todd: You are a very brave guy.

_More like I'm apathetic, but I don’t think you would be okay with me saying that. Terri always said to make sure that I don’t say stuff like that, it is sure to turn people off. And I think I will need as many allies as I can for this situation._

Todd: Oh, good news! CHERYL HAS THE KEY!

_Why are you yelling?_

Cheryl: Why are you almost always yelling?

_This Cheryl girl seems to get it._

_**THERE IS A SOUND OF THE DOOR BEING UNLOCKED.** _

_Finally._

[AUTO-MOVE TO MAIN HALLWAY]

_I finally get a good look at my helpers. Todd is almost twice my size and has a red bandana with the word “Mr. Samaritan” on it. He also has a sleeveless jacket on. There are scars of various shapes and sizes on parts of this body that is able to be seen._

__

_The girl is about my age and has a what appears to be a painting of a shooting star on her cheek. She has red hair like me and Terri, though hers seems to be dyed and not natural like Terri’s and mine. She is also wearing what appears to be a homemade dress. Yet, it looks like the type of clothing Terri would wear when she wants to impress someone or to a party. Said it is suppose to be the height of fashion. Wait…_

__

Terrance: Oh, Cheryl Levitt, the Ultimate Fashion Designer right?

Cheryl: [SHOCKED POSE] Eh, you heard of me?

[CHERYL LEVITT: ULTIMATE FASHION DESIGNER TITLE CARD]

Terrance: Yeah.

Cheryl: [LOOKING DOWN] Sorry, but I mostly designed women’s clothing, although I have been asked to design men’s as well. I expected for girls to hear about me and not…

Terrance: I just remembered your name and title from when I looked up who would be in my class, and my cousin Terri wears clothing like yours. But yours seem more handmade than hers and I don’t see why you would base clothing on an actual product. So, I made the connections from there.

_Hmm...from what I read Cheryl is suppose to be one of the best world wide when it comes to making the latest “fashion”. Or fads as I call them, but Terri always hits me when I say that to her, and I don’t know how Cheryl would react. Anyway, she has designed the latest clothing, makeup, etc. I honestly blanked out on her title and moved on. I think Terri would tell me to not let her know that or else I risk offending her._

Cheryl: [EMBARRASSED POSE] Heh, I see… That makes sense.

Todd: [PONDERING POSE] Damn, you are perspective.

Terrance: It was simple logic. Nothing more.

Todd: [EYES CLOSED WITH HAND RUBBING CHIN] Hmm… [OPEN EYES] Can you guess my-

Terrance: Todd the Ultimate Samaritan.

[TODD IMPETUOSO: ULTIMATE SAMARITAN TITLE CARD]

Todd: … [TAKES OFF HEADBAND AND EXAMINES IT] Oh, guess that was more obvious than Cheryl.

Cheryl: [GIGGLING] What did you expect when you wear your title on your head.

_Todd is as close as you can get to a real life superhero. Minus the fact that his identity is open to the public. He pretty much a one man neighbor hood watch, and helps the police catch criminals. Although he has been arrested for messing up police procedure. He apparently has a big heart and apparently two of his most recent feat were managing to keep bank robbers from leaving a bank without any casualties until the police arrived and stopping a copycat of a serial killer known as the Burning Man. This was probably the guy who I read about the most, mainly because superheroes are some of the other stuff that actually interests me._

Terrance: Anyway, how many other students are there?

Cheryl: [PONDERING POSE] Including you, me, and Todd? Sixteen.

Terrance: ...wait. That’s how many students are suppose to be in our class. And since we are in the same class…

Todd: [CONTEMPLATING POSE] Wait really? I was one of the first students to accept, and I never got around to checking to see who else was put in the same class as me.

Cheryl: [SHIVERING] That’s… unsettling. This is a lot more serious than I thought. And I honestly didn’t think that was possible.

_This isn’t a random kidnapping. And why was this place in the style of the school? It can’t possibly be the same place, someone would have called to attention about a such major place being closed down with several kids around the country going missing after arriving. But again, why model it after the school? Or a school.... it just occurred to me I never saw the inside of Top Star. ...I need clues._

Terrance: In any case, I should get to know the others before I solve this mystery.

Cheryl: [CONFUSED EXPRESSION] ...uh, okay. I guess getting to know each other would be a start.

Terrance: Eh? Oh was I talking out loud again? Ah, I really need to fix that habit.

Todd: [GRINNING EXPRESSION] Yeah, don’t want to let slip something you don’t want people to know.

Terrance: I would like to meet this “Lag” fellow, first.

???: Okay then. I’m Lag.

Cheryl: [SCREAMING] Ahh! Lag, what the hell!

Todd: [SHOCKED EXPRESSION] Jesus, why you gotta be sneaking on us all of the time.

_I saw a young man with chocolate colored spikey hair wearing goggles and a bandana over his mouth. His outfit is like out of that Matrix movie except made of cloth instead of leather._

Lag: Apologies, but I wasn’t even trying to scare any of you. [MOVES GOGGLES TO FOREHEAD EXPOSING EYES] Or surprise in the new guy’s case.

Cheryl: [PUTTING FINGER TO CHIN WHILE THINKING] Oh hey, I never got your name.

Terrance: Terrance Capitaine, Ultimate Luckster.

Lag: [ADJUSTING GOGGLES BACK TO PLACE] Huh, then everyone is from the same class. I’m Lag, Top Star’s Ultimate Ninja.

Terrance: Shujinko Nise right?

.

[SHUJINKO NISE: ULTIMATE NINJA TITLE CARD]

Lag: [SHRUGS] I prefer Lag, but yes.

_Yeah, the second I saw his title and that he was Japanese, though born in America, I immediately skipped him. Not because I’m racist, but because I really don’t care for stereotypes. And this guy just screams stereotype to me especially meeting him in person._

Lag: [TILTS HEAD] Did I say something wrong?

Terrance: I have a strong aversion to stereotypes.

Lag: [ADJUSTS GOGGLES TO FOREHEAD REVEALING ANGER IN HIS EYES] It is a little early to write me off as such, don’t you think.

Terrance: Hey, first impressions stick for me. Don’t want me to think of you as one, then better prove you aren’t.

Lag: [ADJUSTING GOGGLES BACK IN PLACE] I see. Well good luck talking to the other students. [WALKS AWAY]

Cheryl: [SHOCKED POSE] Wow, that was rude.

Terrance: What is rude about me pointing out that he is a walking stereotype?

Todd: [ANGRY POSE] You just talked to him for two seconds and you write him off as that? Kind of messed up.

Cheryl: [FRANTIC GESTURES] Plus, Lag is only a ninja in a showman sense. He is more of a street performer than an actual one. He’s just so impressive that the school had to bring him in.

_Why are you trying so hard to change my mind? Who cares if I don’t get along with him. Well, I suppose that would be a blow against me if it turns out he is the leader, but why should she care?_

__

Terrance: That doesn’t improve my opinion of him.

_I nearly asked what was she trying to get at, but sometimes emotions make people act irrational. God knows Terri has driven into my head the fact that not everyone thinks like me. I’ll give her the benefit of a doubt until I learn more about her and Lag._

Terrance: Well, I suppose I should meet the people who are trapped in here with me. Any idea where they are?

Todd: [SHRUGS] Around here somewhere.

Cheryl: [SMILING WHILE TILTING HEAD] We should go together. [PUTTING FINGER TO CHIN WHILE THINKING] I think we should start with the dormitories. There has to be a couple of kids over there.

Terrance: Hrmm...I wonder what else is in this school. In any case, let’s do that.

 **  
** [MOVE TO DORMITORIES]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided this would be a good time to end things before it runs too long. Next chapter will have the rest of the students be introduced and hopefully have the plot actually start. I suggest you hold off on giving suggestions on free time until then. Also, feel free to let me know what you think of the story and cast so far.


	2. Prologue: History Never Repeats, But It Rhymes Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the cast are introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post this earlier than I anticipated mainly so we can meet the rest of the cast already.

_**THE THREE OF US ENTERED THE DORMITORIES AREA. OR MORE SPECIFICALLY IT WAS ANOTHER HALLWAY THAT LEAD TO VARIOUS ROOMS BEFORE IT LEAD TO DIFFERENT AREAS.** _

_Eh, there are only sixteen rooms. I suppose there might be more dormitories around for other students, but why here and why lined up down a single hallway? Hrmm…I need to explore more before deciding._

Terrance: First, I should meet the others.

Cheryl: [PLACING HER PALM TO HER FACE] You’re talking to yourself again.

Terrance: I am? Eh, no matter it’s still true.

Todd: [CONFUSED EXPRESSION] What are you thinking about to lead you to constantly saying “I should meet everyone else first”?

Terrance: Whether this is Top Star, or a place designed to look like it.

Cheryl: [SHOCKED POSE] Wait, we aren’t in Top Star?

Terrance: I don’t know. I don’t think so, but if not, where? Were there any sign of other dormitories?

Todd: [PONDERING] ...there are areas currently blocked off, including ways to enter the next floor up. So I can’t say for sure what we will find here.

Cheryl: [SIGHING] You’re right though, you should probably meet the others first. [CONCERNED EXPRESSION] And maybe not be so rude to them as you were to Lag.

Todd: [NODDING] Yeah, who knows how long we get stuck here. We should be banding together, not dividing.

_**I SHRUGGED AS A GIRL WITH SHOULDER LENGTH BROWN HAIR AND WEARING A VISOR AND CARRYING A RACKET WALKED OUT OF ONE OF THE ROOMS.** _

Racket Girl: [SMILING WHILE PLACING RACKET ON RIGHT SHOULDER] Hey Todd. Cheryl. [RUBBING RACKET AGAINST BACK OF HEAD] [CONFUSED EXPRESSION] Oh, who’s the new guy?

Terrance: Terrance, Ultimate Luckster. You’re Martha the Ultimate Tennis Player right?

[MARTHA TRAVAILLEUR: ULTIMATE TENNIS PLAYER TITLE CARD]

Martha: [SMILING WHILE HOLDING UP RACKET IN TRIUMPH] You got it!

_Martha is one of the best tennis players in the country, of course. Her speed and agility is apparently unmatched, and is considered the “Tennis Magician” thanks to how no one can tell when she switches stances or predict where she is gonna hit the ball to next. Probably helps that she is ambidextrous. Though I only know this because Joshua has feelings for her or something like that. I mean, how could anyone be obsessed with such a boring sport as tennis and especially since every time the TV is showing a match, Martha is somehow related._

Martha: [RUBBING BACK OF HEAD WITH RACKET] [SMILES] You a fan?

Terrance: No.

Cheryl: [ANGRY] Terrance!

Terrance: What, I don’t care for tennis. I only know about her because of acquaintance of mine.

Martha: [HOLDING TENNIS RACKET TIGHTLY WHILE LOOKING TO THE SIDE] [SIGHS] Of course that’s why you know me...I suppose you would want me to meet this friends of yours?

Terrance: Eh, I suppose he would be pissed if I didn’t get an autograph at least. Also, I don’t have friends, only allies and acquaintances.

Martha: [CONFUSED EXPRESSION] ...okay?

Todd: [CONFUSED EXPRESSION] No friends at all?

Terrance: I suppose Joshua considers me a friend, but he holds no delusion on me seeing him the same way.

_Ah, I messed up. Should have lied, now they are gonna think I am a cold person. Which kinds of irked me when people see me as that. In my opinion, being a cold heartless bastard is different from someone who is simply incapable of seeing anyone other than a possible ally to get you through life. For one, the former are possible of being stereotypical serial killers, my least favorite type of stereotypes._

Martha: [SHRUGS] I’ll just go see if there is way to enter the courts outside. I feel like I’m way out of practice. [WALKS AWAY]

Terrance: I suppose-

Todd: [DETERMINED EXPRESSION] DON’T WORRY TERRANCE, I’LL BE YOUR FRIEND!

Terrance: Woah, where did that come from?

Todd: [PUMPS FIST] NO ONE SHOULD GO THROUGH LIFE WITHOUT A FRIEND!

Terrance: Oh, did I speak out loud again…

Cheryl: [PLACING PALM TO HER FACE] Can we move on… We got a lot of people to meet.

Todd: [PUMPS FIST] AND CHERYL WILL BE YOUR FRIEND TOO!

Cheryl: [SHOCKED EXPRESSION] Why are you including me?!

Todd: [CONFUSED EXPRESSION] You don’t think that if we be friends with Terrance, we won’t be able to change his character for the better.

_Weird replacements for Terri, although I suppose Cheryl is normal enough, but I could do worse. ...good I didn’t say that out loud._

???: Todd, shut up already, some of us are trying to sleep!

**I SAW A GIRL WITH PIERCING RED EYES PEEKING OUT THROUGH A NEARBY DOOR. COLORED CONTACTS? THEY DON’T SEEM BLOODSHOT.**

Todd: [FROWNS] We’re introducing Terrance to everyone. Apparently he is the final member of the evening.

Red eyed Girl: [GLARES] Whatever, let me sleep.

Todd: [SHAKING HEAD] Wait, Valerie, at least introduce yourself.

Valerie: [GLARES] Valerie Fampir, Ultimate Monster Enthusiast.

[VALERIE FAMPIR: ULTIMATE MONSTER ENTHUSIAST TITLE CARD]

_Valerie Fampir. Or Vampire since that is what the words mean in Welsh. Apparently, it’s not her real name, having changed it during the height of the vampire craze a few years back. But no one can find out what her original name was. Anyway, she is a lover and collector of anything to do with nightmares and monsters, and is a huge hit during Halloween with her elaborate plays and realistic costumes._

__

Valerie: [GLARES] Seriously, I need sleep. Now. [CLOSES DOOR]

Terrance: She’s not a morning person, I’m guessing.

Valerie: [BEHIND DOOR] I HEARD THAT!

Cheryl: [PLACING PALM TO HER FACE] We should move on… [SMILING] I think we can find Tyler in the kitchen. [POINTS TO THE SHOOTING STAR ON HER CHEEK] That’s where he drew this after a couple of minutes of begging.

Terrance: Okay…

_Maybe not as normal as I originally thought._

[MOVE TO HALLWAY 2]

 

[MOVE TO CAFETERIA]

[MOVE TO KITCHEN]

_**I SEE AT LEAST FOUR KIDS IN HERE, TWO EATING AND A THIRD PAINTING THE FACE OF THE FOURTH. APPARENTLY AGAINST HIS WILL OR AFTER HAVING BREAK DOWN BASED ON THE ANNOYED LOOK ON HIS FACE. THE PAINTER WAS BALD, WAS WEARING CLOTHES THAT WERE SPLATTERED WITH SUCH A VARIETY OF COLORS AND SPILLS THAT IT IS IMPOSSIBLE TO TELL THE ORIGINAL COLOR, AND HAD A KIT FILLED WITH ITEMS I AM UNFAMILIAR WITH NEXT TO HIM.** _

Painter: [FROWNS] This is a waste of my talent.

Girl being painted: [SMILING WHILE THROWING PEACE SIGN] You gave Cheryl that cute shooting star, least you can do is give me a face of a tiger!

Painter: [ANGRY EXPRESSION] I am not a face painter that you find at a random carnival.

Terrance: Are we interrupting?

Painter: [SIGHS] No. [PONDERING EXPRESSION] I haven’t seen you before, so I suppose you just woke up and find yourself without any knowledge of how you got here?

Terrance: I’m pretty sure everyone here has been in this situation.

Cheryl: [GLARES] Don’t be rude.

Terrance: So, you’re Tyler? Oh, I remember that name now. Tyler Stone, the Ultimate Makeup Artist.

[TYLER STONE: ULTIMATE MAKEUP ARTIST]

Tyler: [SMILING] You heard of me?

Terrance: More like read your exploits on the school website.

Tyler: [SHRUGS] Better than nothing.

_Tyler is the world’s greatest makeup artist. Thanks to his fast mind, quick reflexes, and constantly changing techniques, he can make one person look like someone else within seconds. Indie films love to use him as an affordable way to make their stars be on the level with blockbusters. His latest exploit was a zombie flick where said monsters look like they could have been borrowed straight from that Walking Dead show. Speaking of corpses, people insist that he was once able to make a corpse look as though it was still alive on a dare, but he always declares that was false._

**_THE GIRL, WHO HAD TO BE SHORTER THAN ME BY AT LEAST A FOOT AND WEARING AN ORANGE SHIRT WITH A SMILING CAT ON IT AND KHAKI SHORTS, TURNED TO ME AND SMILED._ **

****

Girl being painted: [SHOWING PEACE SIGN] I’m Zoey, Ultimate Veterinarian! Nice to meet you!

[ZOEY TIER: ULTIMATE VETERINARIAN TITLE CARD]

_Zoey Tier...ultimate animal enthusiast would have worked just as well. Literally everything about her has something to do with saving, taming, and then releasing into a controlled environment nearly every stray animal she could find. Doesn’t take someone with a brain to understand she became a vet to continue taking care of animals. But hey, her love for animals pushed her to become so good at being a veterinarian that she got accepted into Top Star, so that had to count for something._

Zoey: [TOOTHY GRIN] Oh hey, Cheryl! How are you?

Cheryl: [FROWNS] Fine…

_Okay, I am sensing some hostility here. Do these two have a past or-_

Todd: [PUMPS FIST] HEY YOU GUYS, COME MEET TERRANCE!

_Ow, did he have to yell right by my ear?_

**_THE OTHER TWO PEOPLE IN THE ROOM TURNED TO ME. ONE WAS WEARING A LABCOAT AND THE OTHER LOOKED PRETTY AVERAGE HONESTLY._ **

Labcoat Guy: [SHRUGS] I’m Jonathan, Ultimate Forensic Scientist.

[JONATHAN BISTURI: ULTIMATE FORENSIC SCIENTIST TITLE CARD]

_I heard of this guy even before I looked him up on the school’s website. He was on TV for having managing to work with a girl named Holly, who is going to this school as the Ultimate Chemist but is not in my class, on counteracting a rare chemical that was designed to wash away blood with ease. Apparently, their concoction can reveal traces of blood that wasn’t erased by the chemical but would be normally hidden to most other methods. This helped ease the police force who have been worried about evidence being removed with ease as soon as the chemical’s existence came to light._

 

Jonathan: [SMILING] Hey, you a fan of CSI by any chance.

Terrance: I never got around to watching it.

Jonathan: [DEJECTED LOOK] Oh...okay. [SMILING] Maybe we can find some way to watch it once we get out of here?

_I nearly said I don’t know you enough, but I knew I had to tread carefully. I have been talking without thinking and I am clearly making people mad. It is as Todd said, we should be banding together not dividing. Plus, I doubt I can get out of here on my own…_

Terrance: We should focus on escaping first before deciding on stuff like that. Fellow in the corner over there? Name?

Average looking kid: [LOOKING AWAY] R-robert… U-ultimate Webcomic Creator.

[ROBERT SCHRIJVER: ULTIMATE WEBCOMIC CREATOR TITLE CARD]

_Damn, I’m still surprised to learn he was coming here. Robert is known for writing and drawing a variety of stories on the internet which tackle a variety of themes and current issues. I enjoy his work, especially the mystery and superhero variety, but still. A webcomic creator being accepted in Top Star? I guess if a Doujinshi Maker can be accepted in Hope’s Peak, so could Robert._

__

Robert: [LOOKING AWAY]... [LOOKING UP] U-uh, anything e-else?

Terrance: Your work is my favorite, especially your superhero parody. You truly get the strengths and weaknesses of the genre. Keep up the good work.

Robert: [SHOCKED EXPRESSION] O-oh… thanks!

Cheryl: [SHOCKED EXPRESSION] ...wow.

Todd: [GRINNING] SEE, IMPROVING ALREADY!

Terrance: What? I’m just letting someone, whose work I enjoy, know that I approve.

Cheryl: [SHOCKED EXPRESSION] It’s just...you were kind of an ass to the others…

Terrance: Terri says that I am the best kind of asshole, the brutally honest kind. Aparently, it means that at least everyone will know what I think and that I’m not hiding anything.

Todd: [GRINNING] Better than nothing! Anyway, see you everyone, we got to find the others.

Zoey: [SHOWING PEACE SIGN] [SMILES WHILE CLOSING EYES] You can find Garcia in the laundry room. Amy and Jack should be by that shutter. I think Frank and Jasmine are in the recreation room. [FROWNS] [PUTTING HANDS TO HEAD] Though I have no idea where the others are. Though Valerie might still be sleeping.

Terrance: I have met Valerie already. Bye.

[MOVE TO HALLWAY 2]

_**I LOOKED AROUND THIS TIME AND FOUND ENTRANCES TO THE LAUNDRY ROOM, THE REC ROOM, AND BLOCKED STAIRS TO THE NEXT LEVEL. I FIND A GIRL WEARING A HELMET COVERING HER HAIR AND WEARING STREET CLOTHES. BUT HER PANTS ARE RIPPED ENOUGH THAT I COULD SEE SCARS ON HER KNEES, AND SHE HAS A SCAR ON HER CHIN. THE OTHER GUY IS JUST WEARING RANDOM CLOTHING. A BACKWARDS RED TRUCKER HAT, TINTED SUNGLASSES, BRIGHT YELLOW LOGOLESS SHIRT, AN ELBOW PAD ON HIS LEFT ELBOW ONLY, BLUE JEANS, AND A TENNIS SHOE ON HIS LEFT FOOT AND A SANDAL ON HIS RIGHT.** _

Helmet Girl: [NEUTRAL EXPRESSION] Hey guys. Still haven’t found a way to get past the shutter.

Mixed Up Clothes Guy: [SCRATCHING HEAD] Nothing in this area, or any of the nearby rooms. Ai ai ai, it would suck if the button is outside or upstairs.

Todd: [GRINNING] Well, introducing yourself to our new friend should be a good distraction from your worries.

Terrance: Terrance, Ultimate Luckster. Wait, Zoey said Amy and Jack were by the shutter...So you must be Amy the Ultimate Skater.

Amy: [SLIGHT SMILE]  Yep.

[AMY FERIDA: ULTIMATE SKATER TITLE CARD]

_Amy is an unusual girl from what I read. She is mostly an emotionless scarecrow, which I guess could be an exaggerated version of me. But once skateboarding gets brought up? Watch out, she once went twenty four hours talking nothing but skating. She has won many skateboarding tournaments and is considered the pro to beat all other pros._

__

Terrance: And you must be Jack, the Ultimate Jack of All Trades.

Jack: [GIVES A THUMBS UP WITH RIGHT HAND WHILE THROWING PEACE SIGN WITH HIS LEFT] You got it one, BUUUUUUUUUUD!

[JACK “DUES” LEPSZY: ULTIMATE JACK OF ALL TRADES TITLE CARD]

_Jack “Dues” Lepszy, the jack of all trades. You would normally think that such a title wouldn’t be considered by Top Star especially since he isn’t an Ultimate level in any of this talents. But the fact that he has amassed so many and is above average to pro level in all of them shows what kind of talent monster he is. If there is a talent, he can became proficient in it within days. I have never read about someone who could take over so many roles. But, apparently the only thing he lacks is fashion sense._

Jack: [STILL GIVING THUMBS UP AND PEACE SIGN] So now what? [TILTING HEAD] [QUIZZICAL EXPRESSION] We still don’t know how to open the door.

Todd: [PONDERING EXPRESSION]  Hmm...go talk to Lag or Jasmine. I’m sure one of them can figure something out.

Amy: [NEUTRAL EXPRESSION] Okay…

Jack: [SHRUGGING WHILE TILTING HEAD] I got nothing else.

_**I WATCHED AS BOTH OF THEM WALKED AWAY.** _

_I should find and talk to the others._

[MOVE TO LAUNDRY ROOM]

_**THE THREE OF US CATCH A DARK SKINNED GIRL WITH UNKEMPT LOWER BACK LENGTH BROWN HAIR AS SHE SMOKES A CIGARETTE IN THE CORNER.** _

Smoking girl: [EYES WIDE] …[QUICKLY PUTS OUT A CIGARETTE] [BLUSHES] You saw nothing…

Todd: [GLARES] Garcia, I thought you said you would stop?

Garcia: [LOOKING TO THE SIDE] I don’t know what you are talking about...oh hey, who’s the new guy?

Terrance: Terrance, Ultimate Luckster. You must be the Ultimate Director.

Garcia: [SMILING] You heard of little old me?

[GARCIA FELIZ: ULTIMATE DIRECTOR TITLE CARD]

_Garcia has made a bunch of films since childhood. Her artistic eye for detail and love for stories has allowed her to garner a fandom of people who insist that her indie films are better than any blockbuster. Rumor has it that she once made a purposely horrible film to see if people’s opinion would change. No one can tell if the rumor was true because all of her works are almost unanimously regarded as great. I think they are all overrated, but then again her later works seem to be more depressing in tone than usual._

Terrance: Okay, let’s find the others.

Gracia: [SHOCKED EXPRESSION] You want to leave already?

Cheryl: [PUTTING PALM TO FACE] There is that asshole behavior I was getting use to…

Terrance: I don’t know why, but I feel that I need to meet everyone else as soon as possible.

_That isn’t an exaggeration. For whatever reason, I have a feeling of discomfort. As though something is gonna arrive soon that will turn everything upside down… Maybe because the clock in here is getting closer to 8:30 which is when everyone is suppose to meet in the gym for orientation? I don’t know, but I don’t like it._

Todd: [SERIOUS EXPRESSION] I see...we best prepare ourselves.

Cheryl: [CONFUSED EXPRESSION] Am I missing something?

Todd: [LOOKING TO THE SIDE] …

Cheryl: [SIGHS] Okay, let’s go then.

[MOVE TO HALLWAY 2]

[MOVE TO REC ROOM]

**_I SEE THREE PEOPLE IN HERE, THEY MUST BE THE REST OF THE STUDENTS IF MY MATH IS RIGHT. ONE LOOKS ALMOST EXACTLY LIKE FRANK SINATRA IN HIS PRIME YEARS. THERE IS A HISPANIC BLONDE SHORT HAIRED GIRL WITH GLASSES SITTING ON THE COUCH READING A BOOK. AND SOMEONE IS BY A POOL TABLE LOOKING DOWN AT IT. CAN’T TELL IF IT IS MALE OR FEMALE DUE TO THE PERSON WEARING A HEAVY JACKET HOODIE WITH THE HOODIE OBSCURING THE FACE._ **

Frank Sinatra impersonator: [WAVING] Hey, the name’s Frank.

Terrance: Sinatra?

Frank: [LAUGHING POSE] Hahaha, no. But he is my main inspiration.

Terrance: Ah. Frank Condenar the Ultimate Singer. Now I remember the name.

[FRANK CONDENAR: ULTIMATE SINGER TITLE CARD]

_Frank is an old school style singer. Always doing covers of songs from the 50’s to making new ones in the same style of various artists during that era. He is capable of changing his style every now and then which allowed him to gather a clashing fanbase who can’t agree on which genre/style he should stick with. No doubt about it though, Frank is slowly and surely becoming one of the biggest singers in our generation._

Frank: [HOLDING OUT A GLASS OF ROOT BEER] Drink?

Terrance: No than- actually yeah. I haven’t drank anything all day. I’m Terrance by the way, Ultimate Luckster.

**_I TOOK THE DRINK AS I APPROACHED THE GIRL ON THE COUCH._ **

Terrance: Hi, I’m suppose to be introducing myself to everyone.

Girl Reading Book: [READING BOOK] Jasmine, Ultimate Mayor.

[JASMINE EDIL: ULTIMATE MAYOR]

_Daughter of Norman Edil, who is suppose to be a good contender for President next year, she has inherited her father’s charisma and leadership skills. She is almost always declared the leader of whatever club she decides to join and she has been the leader of school council for nearly her entire school life. In fact, I was surprised to learn she wasn’t chosen as Ultimate President. Makes me wonder who the girl who took the role was like, but I never bother to look her up since she wasn’t in my class._

Jasmine: [LOOKING UP FROM BOOK] Oh, I suppose that your presence confirms that the entire class is here. ...curiouser and curiouser.

Terrance: And I suppose that means that you are the Ultimate Con Artist.

Heavy Coated Person: Me? What, no, I-

Terrance: Yes, you are. I met everyone else and I distinctly remember you because I was surprised of the fact that Top Star would accept a criminal like you, Susan.

[SUSAN TOLVAJ: ULTIMATE CON ARTIST]

Susan: [REMOVES HOODIE REVEALING A GIRL WITH A WAVY BLONDE PONYTAIL] [ANGRY EXPRESSION] I’m! Not! A! Criminal! I never got arrested for anything!

_Just because someone wasn’t ever arrested or caught doesn’t mean they never did it. She has done a variety of cons from shell games to rigged gambling. She practically wrote the modern book on taking money from people without anyone figuring out they were tricked. To think that someone like her got into Top Star...was the reason why I thought that maybe me winning the lottery of Ultimate Luckster wasn’t a mistake._

Jasmine: [READING BOOK] Shut up Susan, we are all onto you.

Susan: [ANGRY POSE] You people don’t even me know beyond my title! [DEPRESSED POSE] At least give me a chance.

Todd: [ASSERTIVE POSE] ARE YOU STILL IGNORING MY ADVICE THAT WE GET TO KNOW HER MORE?! AGAIN SHE MIGHT HAVE A REASON FOR DOING ALL OF THOSE ACTIVITIES! [Neutral Pose] If she is willing to turn over a new leaf, I don’t see why we can’t help.

Frank: [SIPPING GLASS OF ROOT BEER] I don’t really trust a former thief, so-

Susan: [ANGRY POSE] I AM NOT A THIEF!

_Yikes, I know I called her a criminal, but I had no actual malice toward Susan. I was just letting her know that her tricks won’t fool me, nothing more. If these people are this hostile to someone who is just a con artist, which is honestly kind of minor compared to thieves or drug smugglers, then I definitely don’t want any of them to know about my condition._

Announcements: DING DONG! DING DONG!

**_THE SIX OF US TURNED TOWARD A NEARBY MONITOR WHICH SHOWED A SILHOUETTE OF SOMETHING ODDLY SHAPED. A WHIMSICAL FEMALE VOICE IS HEARD THROUGHOUT THE ANNOUNCEMENT._ **

???: Upupupu, attention bastards. This is your assistant headmaster speaking. Uh, if you don’t mind, please report to the Gym for a special announcement. All questions will be explained/answered there. Please don’t be late. OR ELSE! ...that is all.

Jasmine: [CONFUSED EXPRESSION] Assistant headmaster?

Cheryl: [CONFUSED EXPRESSION] I suppose we head to the gym to find out what is going on?

Frank: [SHAKING] Yeah, I rather not learn what “or else” is suppose to mean.

Todd: [FURIOUS EXPRESSION] RRRAAAAAAAAHHHH! BRING IT ON! DON’T WORRY EVERYONE, I WILL KEEP US ALL SAFE IT IS A TRAP!

Terrance: Doubt it is a trap, because we already stuck in here. But, it is most likely something sinister.

Susan: [COVERING FACE WITH HOODIE] Something sinister is sure to happen if we stay.

Terrance: I was just expressing caution.

_Can’t this girl get that?_

Jasmine: [CLOSES BOOK] Well, what we are waiting for? Let’s go already.

 **  
** [AUTO MOVE TO GYM]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are now free to give out free time suggestions. Please don't be afraid to let me know what you think of the story and cast so far. Next chapter will be up either next week or the week after depending on when I finished it.


	3. Prologue: History Never Repeats, But It Rhymes Final Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just gonna finish up the prologue, then I really will take a break so you guys can vote who would you like to spend free time.
> 
> So far I got 2 votes for Todd  
> 1 vote for Robert  
> 1 vote for Susan  
> 1 vote for Valerie  
> 1 vote for Garcia.
> 
> Guests can vote as well either by sending an email to my email address that is on my profile page, or by simply leaving me a comment. Either way works.
> 
> Edit: Forgot to mention that someone also voted for Robert.

_**AFTER WALKING PAST THE DORMITORIES AND THE MAIN HALLWAY THAT LEAD TO VARIOUS CLASSROOMS, THE FIVE OF US FINALLY FOUND OURSELVES IN THE GYM. EVERYONE ELSE WAS APPARENTLY WAITING FOR US. INCLUDING VALERIE WHO LOOKED ANNOYED THAT SHE HAD TO GET UP OUT OF BED.** _

****

Valerie: [ANNOYED EXPRESSION] What took so long… [YAWNING] Whatever, let’s get this over with, I feel like I haven’t slept in a week.

****

Jasmine: [ADJUSTING GLASSES] I told you that sleeping in one of the dorms isn’t safe until we learn more.

****

Valerie: [GLARES] I’m still okay, so obviously you were just proven wrong.

****

Terrance: Where’s the person who called us?

****

Lag: [SCRATCHING HEAD] You would think they would appear as soon as you came in.

****

Todd: [ANGRY EXPRESSION] IT MUST BE A TRAP! EVERYONE GET BEHIND ME!

****

Cheryl: [PLACING PALM TO FACE] Doors are still open, so we don’t have anything to worry about yet.

****

???: Oh! You are all here!

****

Susan: [HIDING INSIDE HOODIE] Yes, can’t you see that. [PEEKING FROM HOODIE] Wait, who said that?

****

Robert: [SHAKING] I-i-it s-sounded like i-it came from that podium.

****

_**EVERYONE THEN TURNED TOWARD THE PODIUM NEAR A STAGE. OBVIOUSLY MEANT FOR PRINCIPALS AND TEACHERS TO MAKE ANNOUNCEMENTS TO STUDENTS WHEN THEY GATHER IN THE GYM FOR AN ASSEMBLY. WE ALL WAITED A COUPLE OF SECONDS...AND NOTHING HAPPENED.** _

__

Zoey: [CONFUSED EXPRESSION] H-hello?

****

Tyler: [CONFUSED EXPRESSION] Uh, we heard you- [SHOCKED EXPRESSION] WHAT THE FUCK?!

****

**_IT WAS THEN THAT EVERYONE NOTICED SOMETHING PEEKING FROM BEHIND THE PODIUM. THE THING HAVING BEEN SPOTTED, WALKED AROUND AND TO THE FRONT OF THE PODIUM. IT WAS SOME KIND OF BEAR, WITH ONE SIDE BEING WHITE AND NORMAL AND THE OTHER HALF BLACK WITH A JAGGED SLANTED RED EYE. IT IS ALSO GRINNING, BUT THE WHITE SIDE IS GRINNING WITH A CLOSED MOUTH WHILE THE BLACK SIDE’S GRIN IS SHOWING BIG TEETH. WHAT IS MORE, THERE APPEARS TO BE PERMANENT BLUSH MARKS ON THE CHEEKS AND THE CREATURE WAS WEARING A PINK BOW._ **

_**** _

_What am I even looking at?_

****

Zoey: [HAPPY EXPRESSION WITH EYES CLOSED] Eeeeee! IT’S SO CUTE! [SHAKING] Well...except for it’s red eye…

****

Frank: [SHOCKED EXPRESSION] What is that thing?! It was walking and everything, but it can’t be real!

****

Weird Bear: [TILTS HEAD] I am real.

****

Valerie: [SHIVERING] D-did it just-

****

Robert: [SHOCKED POSE] IT TALKED, THAT THING JUST TALKED AND IS MOVING!

****

Weird Bear: [LOOKING DOWN DEJECTEDLY] I’m not a thing…

****

Weird Bear: [CUTESY POSE] I’m Ms. Monokuma!

****

_...I feel like I’m missing a reference or something._

****

Garcia: [TILTS HEAD] [CONFUSED EXPRESSION] Ms. Monokuma? What?

****

Ms. Monokuma: [PROUD POSE] Sister of the great and almighty Ultimate Headmaster, Monokuma!

****

Lag: [ADJUSTED GOGGLES TO FOREHEAD] Wait, why are you using a Japanese word in your name? Wouldn’t it make more sense to say your name is Monobear since most people here don’t speak Japanese?

****

Ms. Monokuma: [BRANDISHES CLAW] [GIGGLING POSE WITH HANDS COVERING MOUTH] Nah...it’s Monokuma. Sure people call us Monobear sometimes, but big brother and I prefer Monokuma.

****

Jonathan: [CONFUSED EXPRESSION] Wait, where is this Monokuma fellow?

****

Ms. Monokuma: [SCRATCHING BACK OF HEAD] He’s dealing with a bunch of students who ditched school and went to a mall. He won’t be back for a while, so I am gonna do his job for him while he takes care of the other students.

****

_Wait, is she trying to say we are in Top Star? Nah, it has to be a trick._

_**** _

Terrance: Okay, cut the bull. Where are we really? This can’t be Top Star, people would already be coming here already to find out why it is closed off.

****

Ms. Monokuma: [GIGGLING POSE WHILE COVERING MOUTH] Nah, we are in Top Star, and no one will be coming here. Upupupu, after all… [LAUGHING POSE] YOU DID AGREE TO STAY HERE FOREVER!

****

_**THAT GOT EVERYONE’S ATTENTION. WE COULD ALL ONLY LOOK AT THIS MONOKUMA IN SHOCK AS WE TRIED TO UNDERSTAND WHAT WAS JUST SAID.** _

****

Jack: [SHAKING] Forever?!

****

Jasmine: [ADJUSTING GLASSES] [SHOCKED EXPRESSION] What?! I never agreed to that!

****

Ms. Monokuma: Upupupu...believe what you want, but that’s how it is. [SHAKING] Uh...but you don’t have to stay here forever. Or until your life naturally expires.

****

Amy: [NEUTRAL EXPRESSION] Oh, how?

****

_Huh, it just occured to me that Amy and I are the only ones not freaking out. And even then, I’m still taken back by all of this. But she doesn’t even seemed to be phased by this._

****

Ms. Monokuma: [LOOKING AWAY SHYLY] Graduating of course.

****

Martha: [SHOCKED EXPRESSION] Wait, you mean that we are suppose to stay here until we passed all of our classes?!

****

Todd: [ANGRY POSE] NO! THIS SCHOOL IS MODELED AFTER HOPE’S PEAK AND THAT IS DEFINITELY NOT HOW IT WORKS OVER THERE!

****

Valerie: [SCRATCHING HEAD] Plus, I’m sure that’s still not legal.

****

Ms. Monokuma: [LOOKING AWAY SHYLY] Actually, that isn’t what I meant by graduation. [LOOKING UP CHEERFULLY] Don’t worry, big brother is placing the same rules on the students who went to the mall, so you won’t be alone! Metaphorically that is, upupupu.

****

_What? What other way to graduate is there… Wait, other students at… !_

****

Terrance: Wait, the other students...is one of them-

****

Ms. Monokuma: [CONFUSED EXPRESSION] Huh? [SURPRISED EXPRESSION] Oh! I thought you look familiar! Yep, one of the students who ditched school is your cousin, Terri.

****

_Now I’m even more confused. Terri isn’t the kind of person who would have ditched school. …in any case. I still need to know what this bear means by graduating._

_**** _

Terrance: What about-

****

Martha: [AT SAME TIME] What did you mean about graduation earlier? [SHOCKED EXPRESSION] Oh! [LOOKING AWAY] Sorry Terrance, didn’t mean to interrupt…

****

Terrance: That’s okay, as long as we get our questions answered.

****

Ms. Monokuma: [GIGGLING WHILE COVERING MOUTH] Upupupu… [CUTSEY POSE] [SINGING] Students falling into delicious despair! Burning each other alive as they realize they must obey this bear! Realizing that there is no hope to bring! These are just a few of my favorite thiiiiiings!

****

Susan: [HIDING BEHIND HOODIE] W-what did it just sing?!

****

Todd: [SHOCKED EXPRESSION] Burning each other?!

****

Ms. Monokuma: [NEUTRAL POSE] Graduation in this case goes to whoever…[LAUGHING POSE] KILLS A FELLOW STUDENT!

****

_...excuse me?_

****

Terrance: What.

****

Jasmine: [ANGRY EXPRESSION] THIS ISN’T SOMETHING TO JOKE ABOUT!

****

Robert: [SHAKING] I-i-i-i don’t t-t-think it’s joking!

****

Todd: [ANGRY POSE] I REFUSE TO ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN!

****

Zoey: [CRYING] How could something so cute be so cruel?!

****

Amy: [EYES WIDEN] ...kill?

****

Jack: [SHAKING] What is this, a Hunger Games ripoff?!

****

Lag: [ADJUSTING GOGGLES TO FOREHEAD TO REVEAL SHOCKED EYES] Or Battle Royale…

****

Ms. Monokuma: [SHAKING HEAD] If you are gonna use one of those kind of examples to compare to this situation, use the original. [PROUD POSE] LORD OF THE FLIES!

****

_What? It just occurred to me that any nervousness this thing had disappeared as soon as it told us that we had to die. Was it an act or was whoever controlling it afraid they would mess up and is grateful that it got whatever desired reaction they wanted?_

****

Ms. Monokuma: [NEUTRAL POSE] Anyway, no. Too many of crap like that in the market. No, we are gonna do something different. [WAVING CLAWS THAT IT NEVER RETRACTED] Once someone dies. There will be a brief investigation. Then a trial to find the killer. [GIGGLING WHILE COVERING MOUTH] Upupupu, I will explain more once one of you bastards die.

****

Todd: [ANGRY POSE] WELL GUESS WE WON’T BE HEARING MORE, BECAUSE WE AREN’T GONNA KILL EACH OTHER!

****

Ms. Monokuma: [GIGGLING WHILE COVERING MOUTH] Upupupu, can you really say that? Tell me, you guys and gals don’t really know each other. How can you say that someone won’t kill if you don’t know them all that well? After all, we got a gal who is obsessed with horrors and monsters.

****

Valerie: [ANGRY EXPRESSION] Doesn’t make me a killer!

****

Ms. Monokuma: [WAVING VALERIE OFF] There’s a girl who is without a doubt a criminal.

****

Susan: [HIDING BEHIND HOODIE] You guys can’t possibly think I’m capable of murder! Please, don’t hurt me!.

****

Ms. Monokuma: [RUBBING PAWS TOGETHER] Ninjas are known for being stealthy killers.

****

Lag: [GOGGLES STILL ON FOREHEAD] [ANGRY EXPRESSION] I do not kill.

****

Ms. Monokuma: [CUTESY POSE] And who knows what Ms. Ultimate Mayor is capable of. Mayors can be corrupt and ruthless people after all.

****

Jasmine: [ANNOYED EXPRESSION] Picking on me is useless... [ANGRY POSE] BECAUSE NO MATTER WHAT, I AM NOT PLAYING THIS BULLSHIT GAME OF YOURS!

****

Ms. Monokuma: [LAUGHING POSE] Upupupu, you will because this is big brother’s and mine favorite game! A Mutual Killing Game! We never let anyone get in the way of that And don’t forget you bastards, you will only be able to go home if you kill, kill, kill!

****

_Hmm...I can’t kill. It’s against my code, which includes don’t do to others you wouldn’t want done to yourself. Plus, I am sure Terri who is apparently in a similar situation would survive and find a way out without killing, so I should try that option as well. Besides...it would be far more fun to disrupt this madwoman’s scheme than following it. Yes. I will do whatever it takes to make sure that everyone lives and gets out of here._

_**** _

Terrance: Looks like you aren’t getting your way. None of us are gonna kill each other just to escape.

****

Ms. Monokuma: [GIGGLING WHILE COVERING MOUTH] Upupupu, as I’m sure my big brother would say. They always think that.

****

Todd: [ANGRY POSE] IT’S AS TERRANCE SAID! NONE OF US ARE GONNA DIE!

****

Ms. Monokuma: [SHRUGS] Upupupu, we’ll see. Hmm...anything else? No? I’ll be going. Oh and… [CLOSE UP ON FACE AS RED EYE GLOWS] ...I saw that look. One of you bastards is already thinking of murder. I’m so proud. [CAMERA PULLS BACK AS MS MONOKUMA DOES A CUTESY POSE] BYE!

****

_**WE ALL WATCHED IN SHOCK AS THE BEAR WALKED BEHIND THE PODIUM. TODD, LAG, AND JASMINE IMMEDIATELY WENT TO CHECK BUT COULDN’T FIND ANY SIGN OF IT ANYWHERE. WHILE THEY WERE LOOKING FOR MS MONOKUMA, WE ALL COULDN’T HELP BUT STARE AT EACH OTHER.** _

__

_**WAS IS IT POSSIBLE? WAS MS MONOKUMA TELLING THE TRUTH? IS ONE OF US ACTUALLY THINKING OF KILLING ANOTHER JUST TO ESCAPE? GUESS EVERYONE HAD BEEN SEARCHING THIS SCHOOL WHILE I WAS STILL OUT AND DECLARED IT IMPOSSIBLE TO ESCAPE. BECAUSE OTHERWISE, THERE IS NO WAY THAT SOMEONE COULD LOSE HOPE SO QUICKLY.** _

****

RIGHT? GAH, WHO KNOWS WHAT THESE GUYS ARE FEELING!

****

Tyler: [SHAKING] We-we should go.

****

Todd: [SULLEN EXPRESSION] Hey, we found something.

****

_**WE ALL APPROACHED THE TRIO AS THEY REVEALED A PILE OF WHAT LOOK LIKE PDAS WITH A NOTE ON TOP OF THE PILE SAYING “FOR EACH BASTARD STUDENT”. TURNING IT ON REVEALED EACH OF OUR NAMES. REALIZING WHAT THIS MEANT, WE EACH TOOK THE TABLETS ONE BY ONE AND PASSED IT AROUND TO WHOEVER OWNS THEM. I SWITCHED MINE ON AND LOOKED AT WHAT MS MONOKUMA HAD IN STORE IN FOR US.** _

_**** _

_Huh, looks like there are files on each of us. Telling us what our names are, our titles, etc. Probably a way to help us remember who's who. There is also a map of the first floor. Huh, student’s store, the gym, main entrance hall, four classrooms, sixteen dormitories, a cafeteria, a kitchen, a storage room, the rec room, laundry room, two sets of bathrooms for a gender each, and a set of stairs leading upstairs which is currently blocked off._

_**** _

_Oh, and apparently there are a set of rules. These could be important._

****

**RULE ONE: NO STUDENT IS ALLOWED OUTSIDE UNTIL THEY COMPLETE GRADUATION**

**RULE TWO: SLEEPING IS PERMITTED ONLY IN THE DORMS, ANYWHERE ELSE IS PUNISHABLE BASED ON NUMBER OF TIMES THIS RULE IS VIOLATED.**

**RULE THREE: EXPLORING THE SCHOOL IS ALLOWED WITH MINIMUM RESTRICTIONS. ANY RESTRICTIONS MADE ARE DONE SO FOR YOUR SAFETY FROM ACCIDENTAL SELF HARM.**

**RULE FOUR: NIGHT TIME IS ENACTED BETWEEN 10:00 PM TO 7:00 AM. THE KITCHEN AND STORAGE ROOM WILL BE CLOSED FOR RESTOCKING**

**RULE FIVE: GRADUATION INVOLVES A STUDENT KILLING ANOTHER AND THEN HAVING THE FACT THEY COMMITTED SUCH A CRIME REMAIN UNMARKED BY THE OTHERS.**

**RULE SIX: ONLY TWO KILLS ARE PERMITTED BY A SINGLE CULPRIT AT ANY TIME. ANY MORE, WHETHER ON PURPOSE OR ACCIDENTAL, SHALL BE PUNISHED BY DEATH.**

**RULE SEVEN: AFTER A STUDENT IS KILLED, THERE WILL BE A SHORT INVESTIGATION PERIOD AND THEN A TRIAL. FURTHER ELABORATION OF THIS RULE WILL BE PROVIDED ONCE SOMEONE DIES.**

**RULE EIGHT: HARMING THE ASSISTANT HEADMASTER OR ANY CAMERAS OR MONITORS IS PUNISHABLE BY DEATH.**

**RULE NINE: CULPRITS ARE ALLOWED ACCOMPLICES, BUT ACCOMPLICES SHOULD KNOW THEY WILL NOT GRADUATE WITH THE KILLER.**

**RULE TEN: IN THE EVENT THAT SOMEONE KILLS ANOTHER STUDENT BUT WAS DONE SO BY ANOTHER STUDENT’S PLAN, THEN THE STUDENT WHO MADE THE PLAN WILL BE CONSIDERED THE CULPRIT INSTEAD OF THE KILLER. SHOULD THE PLAN BE CHANGED BY THE KILLER IN ANY SIGNIFICANT WAY, THEN THE KILLER WOULD BE CONSIDERED THE CULPRIT INSTEAD.**

**RULE ELEVEN: ACCIDENTALLY KILLING ANOTHER STUDENT, COMMITTING SUICIDE, OR KILLING IN SELF DEFENSE WILL STILL CALL FOR AN INVESTIGATION.**

**RULE TWELVE: MS MONOKUMA RETAINS THE RIGHT TO MAKE UP ANY OTHER RULES OR CHANGE THE PREVIOUS RULES AT ANY TIME. YOU WILL BE GIVEN AN ALERT ON YOUR ELECTRONICIDS SHOULD THIS HAPPEN.**

****

_ElectronicIds? Must be what is in my hand right now. Hmm...these rules are pretty clear and certainly answers some questions I had. I’m sure that attacking Ms Monokuma no longer being an option will cause distress amongst the others, but I had a feeling that thing wouldn’t leave itself open without a backup plan. Now…_

_**** _

_**ONCE AGAIN, AFTER LOOKING THROUGH THE RULES, WE ALL STARED AT EACH OTHER. WE STILL COULDN’T GET MS MONOKUMA’S STATEMENTS OUT OF OUR HEADS. SOMEONE HERE IS ALREADY WILLING TO KILL? WHO? AND EVEN IF IT WAS FALSE, I’M SURE THAT MS MONOKUMA ALREADY HAS A PLAN TO GET US TO KILL. GUESS I WILL HAVE TO FIND A WAY TO GET US OUT BEFORE THEN…** _

**END PROLOGUE**

**  
16 SURVIVORS REMAINING**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that we got the prologue out of the way, who do you think is gonna be the first victim? The first culprit? Could Ms. Monokuma be right and there is already a killer in the group, or is she just spreading mistrust?
> 
> Speaking of Ms. Monokuma, any approval of the character? Once the story progresses here and Brand New Era it will make sense why I created her instead of using Monokuma again. Other than that would be kind of boring and abusing the character.


	4. Chapter 1: Ultimate Talent Showdown (Ab)normal Days Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this early because of possible future issues that might cause delay if I wait to post tomorrow as planned. Also changing the format a bit due to suggestions by Magorgle of Legacy of Despair fame,
> 
> This chapter will feature two free time events. One will be about Todd since he had the most votes. And the other is Robert due to random selection. Because of this, I will introducing a new mechanic, multiple choice, that will be in both free time and trials.
> 
> If you read Legacy of Despair (And if not, why?! Literally every story that uses this format was inspired by Legacy and there is a pretty good reason why!) you will recognize how this works but with an addition of the answer instead of continuing the conversation right away.
> 
> But for those who don't, basically a question will be given. You will then be given at least 3-4 possible answers. Below those answers will be a single number followed by a string of numbers. Count to the place in the string that is the singular number and see which place that answer is.
> 
> Example:
> 
> Person: Hey, how does that poem go? Roses are red and what are blue?
> 
> (Lilies/Dandelions/Violets)
> 
> 4: 2,2,1,3,2,3,1,1,1,2,3
> 
> Answer: Violets
> 
> Note, the numbers and answer will be spaced out more so you don't accidentally see the answer by scrolling too far. Anyway into the story.

_**CHAPTER 1: Ultimate Talent Showdown (Ab)normal Days** _

**_We all continued to stare at each other, unsure of what to do next. I kept on switching who I was staring at, hoping to catch some kind of clue to who this possible killer is. But everyone else just seemed uneasy and scared. Even Amy is shaking a little._ **

Todd: [determined expression] HEY! WE CAN’T FALL APART NOW! [Pumps fist] THAT BEAR WAS PROBABLY LYING JUST FOR THE EXACT PURPOSE OF GETTING US TO ACT THIS WAY!

Jasmine: [adjusting glasses] He’s right. We can’t assume that someone is out to get us just yet.

Cheryl: [shaking] Yeah, maybe Ms. Monokuma only said that so we will be so scared that we actually do think of committing murder.

Terrence: Hmm...it’s not an unreasonable thought. But I suggest we stay together. No groups of more than three at a time.

Martha: [pointing with racket] What about when we go to bed?! The rules state we have to sleep in our dorms! [looking to the side] [blushing] And...I kinda don’t like the idea of sleeping with other people in the same room.

Terrence: Geeze, you’re that scared of someone killing you? Even if we do have groups of three?

Martha: [looking to the side] [blushing] I wouldn’t be comfortable with sharing rooms even if we weren’t in this situation.

_Okay… what is going on through her mind and why is she blushing over that? Could it be an act? ...no. If she were planning to kill she would be trying to argue for just groups of two, and that is the only reason I can think of for her to be pretending._

Lag: [adjusting goggles back in place] In any case, we should finish up the idea of setting up a meeting area every morning. Just to make sure, have we all agreed on meeting in the cafeteria?

Valerie: [shrugs] I think most of us are for it. Oh, I suppose Terrence didn’t get a chance to vote.

Terrence: Well I think a meeting place should be used to talk about ways out of here. And there are cameras in the cafeteria…

Susan: [hiding behind hoodie] There are cameras everywhere, even in the bathrooms. There’s no use hiding from them.

Terrence: Bathrooms...that’s excessive.

Amy: [neutral expression] Well, are we gonna meet in the cafeteria every morning or not? At the very least if we get to know each other, we can lower the possibility of one of us dying. [cheerful pose] And with sixteen of us here, one of you has to have at least some interest in skateboarding! [looking away dejectedly] I might end up killing myself if I’m stuck here and no one else does…

_...I am not sure I like her emotional side...but I really do think she is serious about killing herself if no one else likes skating._

Todd: [determined pose] DON’T TALK ABOUT STUFF LIKE THAT! IF NO ONE ELSE SHARES YOUR PASSION THAN JUST THINK ABOUT GETTING OUT SO YOU CAN DO WHAT YOU LOVE BEST!

Susan: [hiding behind hoodie] BUT PLEASE DON’T TAKE MS. MONOKUMA’S ROUTE!

Terrence: Moving on...I vote for the Rec Room. I feel it will have a more relaxing environment and we can do a lot more than just sitting and talking in there.

Frank: [scratches cheek] [unsure expression] Well...there is a karaoke machine in there.

Jasmine: [adjusting glasses] And while not to the extent of a library, there are some books in there.

Susan: [removing hoodie] [big grin] And there is a pool table! Man, I love pool. [looking away dejectedly] [pushing fingertips together] And I promise not to try to make any bets if someone wants to play with me…

Lag: [adjusting goggles] And there appears to be an arcade in the back...okay I vote for Terrence’s suggestion.

**_After going around, it became nearly unanimous. We will go to the cafeteria to pick up breakfast and then meet in the rec room. It’ll be a little cramp but at least there will be some entertainment while we talk. Plus, the cafeteria is such an obvious meeting place, glad we are doing something different._ **

Terrence: By the way, I’m guessing you guys already searched this place top and bottom already?

Jack: [giving thumbs up and throwing peace sign] Yeeep! WE ARE TOTALLY STUCK HERE! [shaking] [fearful expression] We’re...stuck…

Martha: [pouting] And I was really looking forward to the courts the school website promised…

Zoey: [crying] Oh god, I don’t think I can handle this!

Garcia: [annoyed pose] Don’t cry Zoey! It will make you look weak and a target! You need to grow up or perish!

Cheryl: [annoyed expression] That’s a little harsh to say.

Zoey: [crying] I DON’T WANT TO DIE!

Garcia: [shocked pose] What, no! You were suppose to use my words as inspiration to better yourself! Not cry even more!

Tyler: [shaking head] This isn’t one of your shit movies. People in real life won’t obey you like your actors.

Garcia: [angry pose] “Shit movies” you say?!

Todd: [determined pose] ENOUGH!

**_And like that everyone stopped doing what they are were doing and turned to Todd. Wow, never thought he would be able to command attention like that._ **

Todd: [heroic pose] WE SHOULD NOT BE FIGHTING EACH OTHER LIKE THIS! NOW THERE IS STILL PLENTY OF TIME LEFT! I DON’T THINK ANYONE IS GONNA KILL EACH OTHER RIGHT NOW! [shaking head] For one thing, the rule five says that “the fact they committed such a crime remain unmarked by the others”. Meaning, we are suppose to commit the perfect murder. So whoever is planning to kill another is gonna want to plan things out, so we should be safe for this day at least.

Todd: But... [determined pose] ANY FUTURE KILLERS SHOULD KNOW THAT I HAVE CAPTURED A SERIAL KILLER BEFORE! SO DON’T THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH IT LIGHTLY! AND BE WARNED, IF YOU PLAN TO KILL ME, YOU BETTER GIVE IT YOUR BEST SHOT! THESE SCARS AREN’T JUST FOR SHOW AFTER ALL!

_...geeze what a loud mouth. But he at least appeared to acknowledge he is making himself a target near the end. And he does have a point, committing the perfect murder will take time. You will have to ensure that you have time to gather all the tools you need, who your victim should be, create a situation where no one will catch you in the act, and then still have time to pick up any trace that you did it afterwards._

Honestly, is anyone here capable _of doing such an act? Well, I’m sure some of these people will kill if push comes to shove, but will any of them honestly think they are skilled enough to get away with it?_

Lag: [adjusting goggles] Hmm...at least we should choose a leader for the group. I vote for Jasmine.

Jasmine: [smiles] Thanks.

Terrence: I vote for Jasmine, Lag, and Todd.

Todd: [pumps fist] Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence. [tilts head] But which one?

Terrence: All three. You are the ones who acting the most to keeping us together. Well, Lag the least amount and he is nothing a stereotype. But he is still trying harder than the rest of us.

Lag: [neutral pose] Uh...thanks. I think.

Robert: [looking to the side] W-why d-d-don’t you r-r-replace L-lag as leader t-then? You a-are t-t-trying to help a-as well…

Terrence: I’m a sucky leader. Just because I’m gonna do my best to subvert this game, doesn’t mean I have leadership qualities. Anyway, I vote all three of them are in charge. That way if one of them dies, we still have other leaders. Plus, there will be a sense of balance in power.

Jasmine: [unsure expression] Uh...okay I guess that makes sense.

Terrence: Oh, and I suppose Lag or Jasmine could snap and kill one of us, so we still have the other leaders to rely on.

Jasmine: [annoyed expression] Thanks for the vote of confidence…

Valerie: [yawns] I hear no one else arguing, so you three are now the leads. Whatever, I’m tired. Lates. [walks away]

Frank: [shrugs] I’ll be off in the rec room to see if I can set up that karaoke machine. [Walks away]

Jack: [excited pose] Wait up, I want to help BUUUUUUUD! [walks away]

Jonathan: [pondering pose] Hmm...I’ll check out the student store. Now that we are told what our situation is, I want to ensure that there are no hidden surprises there. [walks away]

Robert: [shaking] H-hold on, l-let m-m-me help! [walks away]

Garcia: [pondering pose] Hmm...it’s probably nothing. But I’ll go check up on those two to make sure nothing goes wrong. [walks away]

Amy: [neutral expression] I got nothing else to do, so I’ll head to my room until lunch time. [walks away]

Zoey: [worried expression] Wait, can I walk with you?! I don’t want to go to my room by myself! Please! [walks away]

Susan: [hiding behind hoodie] ...I got nothing else to do. If anyone wants me, I’ll be setting up the pool table.

Jasmine: [annoyed expression] Don’t get your hopes up.

Susan: [neutral pose] …[walks away]

Cheryl: [angry pose] JASMINE, WHAT THE HELL?!

Jasmine: [adjusting glasses] I’m not apologizing to a criminal.

Todd: [annoyed expression] That’s cold, Jasmine. [determined pose] LIKE I SAID, WE SHOULD BE BANDING TOGETHER NO MATTER OUR PAST!

 _Wonder if he will have that opinion if he knew about me_ **.**

Cheryl: [sighs] I have enough of this day, I’m heading to bed. I’ll be up by lunchtime, I guess. [walks away]

Terrence: Well, I suppose I should get going too then.

Todd: [determined pose] WAIT UP TERRENCE! SINCE YOU ARE ONE OF THE PEOPLE WHO IS ACTUALLY ACTING TO KEEP US UNITED, WE SHOULD DISCUSS PLANS!

Terrence: I told you, I’m not a leader.

Jasmine: [adjusting glasses] Just because one is incapable of being a leader, doesn’t mean they don’t have ideas.

Lag: [arms crossed] You were the one who managed to convince everyone to use the rec room and then have the three of us be the leaders of the group. So I don't see why we can’t listen to more of your ideas.

Todd: [pumps fist] PLUS, THIS WOULD BE A GOOD WAY FOR US TO HANG OUT AND BECOME FRIENDS.

Terrence: I don’t make friends.

Jasmine: [shocked pose] Woah. Didn’t expect to hear that from you.

Terrence: Eh, was I talking out loud again.

Jasmine: [Shocked pose] …

_Oops, now she’s probably wondering what else I must be thinking when I talk to others. Worst case scenario, she’s probably wondering if I’m the one planning to kill someone and I’m trying to manipulate events to make sure things go my way. Well, I would be thinking that if I were in her position._

Todd: [laughing pose] RELAX JASMINE! TERRENCE IS A GOOD KID, JUST A LITTLE ROUGH AROUND THE EDGES!

Terrence: Thanks, I think.

_Huh, they make a good point. Should I spend some free time with Todd?_

_**Yes** _

_**No** _

_**-(Yes)** _

Terrence: Eh, sure why not.

Todd: [joyful expression] GREAT! [content pose] What you got?

Terrence: Okay, well I still think we should go with the assign groups of three. Although since there are sixteen of us, there should be at least one group of four…

**_Todd and I spent some time discussing possible plans while Jasmine and Lag listened and threw in their own suggestions every now and then._ **

**_Not the best expert at this, but I suppose Terri would say we grew a little closer._ **

Terrence: Well, that’s all of my ideas. Thanks for considering them at the very least, I guess.

Todd: [determined pose] WAIT! I FEEL THAT WE SHOULD ALSO GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER! AS IT WAS MENTIONED MANY TIMES, THE MORE ALL OF US BOND TOGETHER, THE LESS LIKELY A MURDER WILL HAPPEN!

Terrence: Eh, why not.

Todd: [pondering pose] What do you like then? Terrence: Murder mysteries, superheroes, and sci-fi.

Todd: [neutral pose] Hopefully we won’t find ourselves in one any time soon.

Terrence: Hmm...I would like to play detective.

Todd: [tilts head] That was a joke right.

Terrence: No, but I honestly prefer to mess up the headmaster’s game and get everyone out then have it come to that.

Todd: [smiles] Yeah, you’re right.

Terrence: Hey, since you are a real life superhero-

Todd: [confused expression] What? What do you mean by that?

Terrence: Exactly like I said. You are pretty much the closest anyone would get to being a real life superhero.

Todd: [confused expression] But I don’t wear a cape or a mask…

Terrence: Most modern superheroes don’t wear capes anymore and there are plenty of enjoyable heroes whose identities are public. Anyway, I was wondering why you decided to become one? Or at least what led you to be the Ultimate Samaritan?

Todd: [tilts head] Because it’s the right thing to do.

Terrence: That’s all?

Todd: [pondering pose] Well...I guess I go a bit farther than others in protecting people even those who do so just for because it’s the right thing to do. [shrugs] I guess I went around helping people because well… [pointing dramatically] Hey, you are pretty much an amateur detective. How about you use your skills to find out who encourage me to go down this path!

_...he must be referring to how I managed to figure out Cheryl’s title by using my memory of what Terri tends to wear and comparing it Cheryl’s homemade version. He must have forgotten I also read a lot about my classmates, so that only served to jog my memory about what I read about Cheryl._

_But hey, might as well humor him. Now...who would be the most likely candidate to encourage someone like Todd..._

(Father/Mother/Older Sibling)

 

 

5: 1,3,3,2,1,3,2,1,3,3,2,3,2,1,3

 

 

**Answer: Father**

Terrence: This is a bit of a guess since I don’t know too much about your background, but I’m gonna have to go with your dad.

Todd: [arms crossed] [smiles] Yep, dad use to always tell me that this world is a cruel, ugly, and hopeless people. That anyone can die at random no matter what they have done in life. There are so many monsters and dark evil people willing to prey on the innocent and the weak.

Todd: [proud pose] SO HE TOLD ME, “SON! SHOW THE WORLD THAT THERE IS SOME LIGHT LEFT IN IT! DON’T BE ANOTHER OF THE EVIL LURKING IN THE WORLD! BECOME ONE OF THE GOOD GUYS AND PROTECT THE INNOCENT! SHOW THAT THERE IS STILL HOPE LEFT!” [shrugs] And I took the words to heart.

Terrence: …

_Wow, he really is like a real life superhero. He’s annoyingly loud, but I have to admit that it’s interesting that someone has this kind of mindset._

Todd: [pondering pose] Out of curiosity, why do you like super heroes?

Terrence: Because I find it fascinating that people who live in such a dreary world still go out to help others. Let’s face it, the world in the superhero genre is way worse than ours because it has all of the bad and ugly of it and piled with world destroying monsters and mass murderers who always return no matter what. Yet, the heroes never back down and always do their best despite knowing that the villains just need one good day to win forever. It makes me feel that if these people can continue pushing on, why can’t I.

Todd: [big grin] THAT’S CERTAINLY A POSITIVE OUTLOOK!

_Although, I only see superheroes as that. A metaphor that despite how bad things get, if you hold your ground and trust in your beliefs, you will make it through. I always have a nagging feeling that if I were to actually be invested in them, I would quit due to the mishandling of the many characters._

Terrence: Well, I’m gonna explore a bit.

Todd: [big grin] NICE TALKING TO YOU, TERRENCE! I HOPE WE CAN BE ABLE TO TALK LATER!

_There is still some time left in the day, I should spend free time to talk to the others. More allies, the better after all._

[FREE TIME START]

[Move to Main Hallway]

[Move to Dormitories]

[Move to Hallway 2]

[Talk to Robert]

Robert: O-oh. Hey, Terrence. You w-want to talk to me?

_Hmm...should I spend some free time with Robert?_

_**Yes** _

_**No** _

_**-(Yes)** _

Terrence: Yeah, why not.

Robert: O-okay. What do you want to talk about?

_**I proceeded to initiate a one sided conversation about the workings of the mystery genre.** _

Robert: [rubbing back of head] W-wow, y-you’re very knowledge about mysteries. I’m s-sure that if someone were to d-die, we can rely on you to figure things out.

Terrence: I didn’t think you were the kind to joke about that.

Robert: [looking to the side] Uh… I wasn’t joking. [shrugs] Let’s face it, someone’s gonna die. [serious expression] I’m just hoping that we get out before too many of us die.

Terrence: What happened to your stutter?

Robert: [looking to the side] I stutter when I’m nervous.

Terrence: ...and you aren’t nervous now?

Robert: [shrugs] I’m getting use to the situation.

Terrence: That quickly?

Robert: Yeah, I’m use to death threats and actual attempts on my life after all. [scratches head] You read my stories, you know how polarizing I can get.

_Oh yeah, a lot of Robert’s stories are peppered with him mocking presidents and both political parties with strong hints that both should stop having their presidential candidates into office._

_I think the number one thing people have accused Robert of being was a…_

(Muckraker/Anarchist/Hater)

 

 

7: 3,3,1,2,1,3,2,2,3,1,3,2,3,2,1

 

 

**Answer: Anarchist**

Terrence: True. You’re kind of an anarchist.

Robert: [angry pose] I’m not anti-government, just against the Republicans and the Democrats! [pointing dramatically] It’s time for a new party to be in charge of the United States!

Terrence: You’re kind of being an asshole right now.

Robert: [shaking] R-really? [looking away] T-that’s s-s-suprising I thought s-since you l-l-like my stories…

Terrence: I’m not a fan of the political aspects. We can be acquaintances still, just don’t bring politics into it. I don’t care for that stuff.

Robert: [looking straight ahead in a shy manner] A-a-acquaintances? N-not friends?

Terrence: ...I been letting this slip a lot, so might as well not hide it. I don’t make friends, just allies and acquaintances.

Robert: Why?

Terrence: That’s personal okay?

Robert: [looking to the side] O-okay… W-well w-want to talk again later?

Terrence: If I have time.

Robert: [scratching head] O-okay then. See you.

_Well, I learned interesting things about Robert. Though now I’m unsure how he is gonna act once he gets over his bout of nervousness. Maybe I should keep an eye on him and make sure to put his feelings down whenever he starts showing confidence for the good of the group. ...dammit I’m letting myself slip back. I should at the very least try to judge for myself if he is a danger to the group before I start doing any squashing._

[FREE TIME END]

[Auto Move to Cafeteria]

[Camera shows the rest of the students there eating and hanging out]

**_I decided to head to the cafeteria for lunch. Things were almost normal despite the situation. And it was thanks to our three leaders since they were able to keep everyone’s mind off this twisted game we are in and on bonding with each other. I’m not sure if this will work to keep us from actually committing murder. But it should by me time to find a way out for everyone…_ **

[Camera returns to normal]

Cheryl: [smiling] Hey Terrence. How’s my favorite asshole.

Terrence: What?

Cheryl: [smiling] You said it yourself, you're an asshole, but an honest one. [normal pose] And you do seem to want to keep us safe. And you are participating in the group instead of going off on your own as soon as Ms. Monokuma showed her hand. Well, paw.

Terrence: Of course, no way am I playing this game. I will do whatever it takes to subvert this game and get us out alive.

Cheryl: Well, making friends is certainly a step in the right direction, and you don’t seem to have needed anyone to goad you into doing that.

Terrence: For the last time, I only make allies and acquaintances not friends.

Cheryl: [putting finger to chin while thinking] … [normal pose] Is there a reason you keep on insisting that you don’t make friends by any chance.

Terrence: That’s personal and I prefer to not talk about.

Cheryl: [closes eye] … [sighing] Okay, I won’t bug you about it. [normal pose] But I’m glad you are not a complete asshole. Hey, you want to have lunch together?

Terrence: Sure, why not. Want to invite Todd.

Cheryl: [shrugs] He’s eating with Jasmine and Lag and discussing plans for tomorrow.

**_The two of us proceeded to talk while we ate lunch. She seems to be having a good time. Though I couldn’t help wondering if she suspected about my condition…_ **

[Auto Move to Bedroom]

**_After a while, I went to my bedroom since I have yet to visit the inside of it. It was easy to find, someone had place plaques with drawings of our face and our names on each door, and I was able to open it with ease. Better explore my room._ **

[Examine Key]

_Huh, it is a key with my initials on it. Must be the room key. Since the door appears to have a lock from the inside, it must be for the outside of the room. ...why didn’t Ms. Monokuma mention this? I mean after all, I didn’t know about this until now. Someone could easily have entered my… room… and took this. And I would never have realized if they did until someone else brought up there are keys to the room._

_...if someone was planning to murder then could Ms. Monokuma had not told us to give the killer a chance to take the key and be able to enter their possible victim's room with ease? Or is it more spreading of mistrust like how we thought with the original announcement of someone already planning to commit murder._

_Doesn’t matter. If there is even a possibility, the others have the right to know. I’m not sure how Terri would feel if she were to learn that I could have prevented a murder and I didn’t take it!_

**_I turned around and began to run out of room to find the three leaders._ **

**_...and stopped when I saw a man enter from my bathroom and slowly approach me. He was about my height, wore some kind of fancy suit and had night visions goggles, with three eye holes instead of two for some reason, partially covering his extremely close cut, to the point it was nearly bald, hair._ **

???: [smiles] Terrence, glad to see you’re okay. Though, next time you are gonna plant yourself in a Mutual Killing game as a spy/saboteur, please let me and the rest of the Future Foundation know so we don’t waste resources looking for you.

Terrence: ...what.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you shock? What kind of sorcery is this?! What will this mean for the rest of the series and Brand New Era?!
> 
> Plus, what about the keys?! Is Terrence being overly cautious or did someone did lose them?! And if that were the case, would that mean Ms Monokuma is right about a potential killer? Or is there another reason?
> 
> Post speculations, theories, who you think the first victim and culprit are, what you thought of the twists and free time, and who would you like for Terrence to spend the next free times with.


	5. Chapter 1: Ultimate Talent Showdown (Ab)normal Days Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to post this early because of computer troubles that I don't want to risk interfering with the planned release of tomorrow.
> 
> Only time for one free time event, because three free time events in one game day is a little much in the first place, this update. Also, expect the next update to be longer than this one, which is already the longest one yet, mainly so we don't end up doing 100 chapters just to finish this story.
> 
> The winner for free time this time is Lag the resident ninja.

???: [tilts head] Uh, Terrence? You okay?

Terrence: …

_Who the hell is this guy, and how does he know me?_

???: ...shit. [frowns] You were captured, weren’t you?

Terrence: ...who are you?

???: [looking to the side] [annoyed expression] Yep, they got to you. Shit.

Terrence: I seriously suggest you tell me who you are.

Sam: Samson Pescatore. Sam for short. I’m the Ultimate Spy.

[SAMSON PESCATORE: ULTIMATE SPY TITLE CARD]

Terrence: ...wait you’re a student of Top Star as well? Why weren’t you at the meeting with the others.

Sam: [single sweat drop] Uh... because I wasn’t captured, I came here of my own free will.

Terrence: ...what.

Sam: [looking to the side] [annoyed expression] Sorry, hate to be mysterious. But I can’t risk Monokuma, or Ms. Monokuma apparently, know that I’m here. [looking down] [sighs] Seriously, how the hell did you get captured.

Terrence: ...uh, I don’t know. Knockout gas? No, I don’t remember there being any-

Sam: [hand in a stop motion] Sorry, forgot. You and the rest got your memories erased, so of course you wouldn’t know how you got caught.

Terrence: ...what.

_Memories erased?! No, no way. That… I can’t help but admit that the possibility is there. It would explain why memories happened to stop at the school gates. But I don't see how one could eliminate another person's memories. Hypnosis maybe?_

__

_Maybe this guy is tricking me. Calm down Terrence, you need to find out more about this Sam...especially what is he doing here if he isn’t in league with Ms. Monokuma and why he is in plain view of a camera if he doesn’t want to get caught._

Terrence: Okay, what are you doing here then?

Sam: [annoyed expression] Shouldn’t you have figured that out already? I was sent here to find you.

Terrence: Well, mission accomplished.

Sam: [looking down] [sighs] I wish. Getting in was pretty tough without getting caught. I was hoping that you would have an escape plan…

Terrence: So you’re stuck here as well?

Sam: [smiles] Well, not nearly as stuck. I know how to navigate throughout the entire school even with the shutters blocking the way. [looking down] [sighs] Sadly I can’t say how in case Ms. Monokuma finds out I contacted you and she tries to interrogate you about me.

Terrence: But the camera-

Sam: [thumbs up] On a loop! Courtesy of the design of the Ultimate Jack of all Trades himself!

Terrence: Wait, Jack is a part of this Future Foundation group as well?

Sam: [rubbing chin] [frowns] Uh...no. Not really. It’s complicated, and let’s say be glad he doesn’t remember. Times have hit him hard and he won’t be nearly as useful to the group if he did.

Terrence: That is interesting to hear. Won’t Ms. Monokuma come to investigate once she realizes that it is on a loop?

Sam: [putting on night vision goggles] Yep, which is why we will have to talk later. I’m really sorry, but I gave far more information than you should reasonable know already. Trust me, Ms. Monokuma will executed us both in the worst imaginable if she knew.

Terrence: ...wait, can you be able to access the world in any way?

Sam: [arms crossed] [annoyed expression] I wish, I can't even contact the Future Foundation at this time... Ms. Monokuma shut off all access to the outside including communications and the main entrance hall is as impossible to pass through as the entrance hall- [shocked expression] Oops! If I had let that slip, there is probably no way you couldn’t keep it a secret from Ms. Monokuma. [looking down] [sighs] I know you must be annoyed at me, especially since I’m probably acting like a stereotypical spy right now. But trust me it really is for your own good that you don’t know what I know until I find a way out for everyone

Terrence: ...at least there are some justifications to your actions.

Sam: [scratching head] Anyway, I should go. I will meet you at another time should it be safe. Good luck. [leaves]

_**He enters the bathroom and after some time, I followed. But he was nowhere to be seen. Kind of like how Ms. Monokuma was nowhere to be seen after walking behind that podium. Could Sam be using the same system?** _

_I wish I could get more answers, but Sam is right. Well if he is telling the truth about our memories being taken. Ms. Monokuma is already goading us to kill each other, and the rules make it clear she isn’t hesitant to kill us off. So the ignorance is bliss argument wins this round. In any case, I should follow up my original plan and go tell the others about the keys._

[Auto Move to Cafeteria]

_**I find the three leaders comforting Zoey.** _

_Geeze, she is still crying? How fragile can you get. ...thank god Terri isn’t around, I just know she would know I thought that and get mad at me for that even if it is true. Seriously, no one else has broken down this easily._

[Talk to Jasmine]

Jasmine: [unsure expression] What is it?

Terrence: Did you know there are keys to our room?

Jasmine: [annoyed expression] Yes.

Terrence: How?

Jasmine: Because I found mine in my room.

Terrence: Did you let the others know that there were keys.

Jasmine: [angry expression] Get to the point.

Terrence: Did you?

Jasmine: [hissing] No, because there is no point. It should be obvious.

Terrence: I didn’t, because I was too busy wondering if I was going to die and it wasn’t until I went into my room a few minutes ago that I found my room key.

Jasmine: [arms crossed] … [worried expression] Oh, fuck my life. [adjusting glasses] I’m sorry for snapping at you, it just didn’t occur to me. Dammit...

Terrence: Whatever, but I think we should check to see if anyone still has their keys just in case.

Jasmine: [adjusts glasses] ...dammit, better safe than sorry. Zoey, Lag, and Todd? We are gonna have to visit the rooms to make sure everyone has their keys.

Lag: [tilts head] What keys?

Jasmine: [rubs forehead] Oh come on, just one break.

Todd: [scratches head] Yeah, what do you mean by keys.

Terrence: The room keys.

Lag: [adjusting goggles] Oh, I guess I should have expected that we have those. Otherwise someone could easily enter my room if no one was around to stop them.

**_After a second of silence, all of us, Zoey included, ran to the dormitories and began to open each door one by one. We got some resistance from students who came by and weren’t happy to have us investigate without their permission. But they let up as soon as they understood the situation. After a long while, only because Martha absolutely refuse to let us in and we had to settle with her producing her key, we came to a not so good conclusion._ **

Frank: [shocked expression] My key! Where’s my key?!

Jasmine: [shocked expression] Seriously?! Someone did steal a key?!

Todd: [angry pose] Whoever took it better give it back.

Terrence: I vote for an emergency meeting.

Valerie: [stretching] Yeah, this is definitely an “emergency meeting” situation. [worried expression] Uh, sorry for not mentioning that there were keys since I went into my room first.

Jasmine: [rubbing forehead] No need to apologize, I made the same bonehead mistake and it cost us dearly.

Frank: [scared pose] More like cost me dearly! How the hell am I supposed to leave my room now?! Dammit, how the hell am I even supposed to stay in it knowing someone can sneak in my room at any time!

Lag: [adjusting goggles] Hence, emergency meeting.

Zoey: [tearing] Oh god, is Frank gonna be okay?

Ms. Monokuma: [appears] Oh, is there a problem? [raising paw in the air] To the rec room then! I’ll meet you there! [leaves]

Zoey: [shaking] Nononononononono! I refuse to be in the same room as her! She is my worst nightmare come to life! Something absolutely adorable that only wishes me pain!

Terrence: Sorry, but we have no choice. If we change where to meet, she will most likely be there still.

Martha: [rubbing back of head with tennis racket] We got no choice then…

With that, we all proceeded to the Rec Room while Todd and Lag went to gather everyone.

[Automove to Rec Room]

_**After a short amount of time, everyone finally arrived and after Jasmine took attendance, we began the meeting.** _

Jasmine: [adjusting glasses] [concerned expression] For the convenience of those who aren’t aware, one of our own is missing a key to their room.

Frank: [raising glass of root beer] Yeah, me. [scared expression] So...can whoever took it please give it back.

Ms. Monokuma: [appears] Oh my! [shaking] This is a terrible situation, isn’t it?

Zoey: [shaking] There goes any hope that her not being here right away meant she actually won’t stop by.

Ms. Monokuma: [tilts head] What, I did say I was gonna be in the rec room.

Terrence: She obviously meant that you said you would meet us here but you were nowhere to be seen when we first got here.

Ms. Monokuma: [looking down dejectedly] Am I really such a bother that you would refuse to acknowledge my existence? I really was here first.

Lag: [arms crossed] That isn’t important right now, what is important is someone took Frank’s room key.

Tyler: [scratches head] But who would do that?

Ms. Monokuma: [raises paw] I have several ideas! [neutral pose] One. The student who was planning murder, that I mentioned earlier, could have taken it.

Jonathan: [looking to the side] [unsure expression] We’re not falling for it.

Ms. Monokuma: [waving Jonathan off] I don’t think even you believe you. [neutral pose] Two, Frank lied and he has his keys so he won’t be suspicious.

Frank: [shocked pose] What?! [annoyed expression] Don’t try to throw us off, I didn’t do that! I’ll even subscribe to a full body search and allow everyone to turn my room upside down if they have to.

Jasmine: [adjusting glasses] Hopefully it won’t come to that. [closes eyes in deep thought] I really would rather that whoever took it would just turn it in and we can forget it ever happened.

Ms. Monokuma: [waves arms frantically] OR! I never gave Frank a key to throw you bastards off!

_Huh, why didn’t we think of that? It fits in with the theory that the whole "someone is already planning to kill" was a lie. Wait, if that’s true then..._

Cheryl: [puts finger to her chin while thinking] ...if that’s true why would you admit it?

Ms. Monokuma: [turns to show black side] Because you don’t know which theory is true. [cutesy pose] Who knows, maybe there is more to this mystery! [neutral pose] But that is all I wanted to say other than no, I won’t be giving a replacement key. [leaves]  
  


Jack: [confused pose] So...now what?

Todd: [pondering pose] … [pumps fist] WE NEED GUARDS!

Lag: We...really have no choice for that. Whoever took the key could have had plenty of time to hide it anywhere in the school and there is no guarantee we will find something so small in a such large area as this.

Jasmine: [rubbing forehead] Todd and Lag are right. It’s clear no one is admitting to taking the key and even if Ms. Monokuma didn’t give Frank a key we can’t risk someone…

Robert: [serious expression] Committing murder?

What happened to his stutter?

Zoey: [shaking] Why are you so calm in this situation.

Robert: [shrugs] Because we have to face facts. Sooner or later someone is gonna snap. Whether from boredom or because one of us pissed another off just enough. [serious expression] Face facts, sixteen people forced to live in such an enclosed environment? No way everyone will get along no matter how much we try.

Garcia: [shocked expression] Uh… Robert? You are kind of coming off as a creep.

Robert: [looking down dejectedly] R-really? I-i-i didn’t m-mean to. I j-j-just wanted i-i-it clear t-that if w-we don’t escape soon, m-murder is inescapable.

Terrence: Is he faking, or is his ego just that fragile?

Cheryl: [annoyed expression] Terrence!

Terrence: ...I spoke out loud again, didn’t I?

Jasmine: [rubs forehead] We’ll cross that bridge when we have to. First, we should have guards for the dormitories.

Todd: [pumps fist] I’LL VOLUNTEER!

Frank: [raises glass of root beer] So shall I!

Jasmine: [adjusting glasses] That’s the first shift. Let’s see here, Night time is from 10:00 pm to 7:00 am. That’s 9 hours. So Frank and Todd should stop at 1:00 am. Next shift?

Cheryl: [shrugs] I’ll do it.

Zoey: [waving] I will as well!

Cheryl: [places palm to face] Never mind th-

Jasmine: [waving Cheryl off] It’s decided, Cheryl and Zoey will be the second shift.

Cheryl: [annoyed expression] Shouldn’t we have someone not as fragile as Zoey be the guard?

Zoey: [tearing] But… this could be our chance to patch things up.

_I had a feeling those two knew each other._

Jasmine: It’s decided, you two will be the next shift.

Cheryl: Seriously?

Jasmine: Yes, if you two have a not so benevolent past together, it is in the best interest of the group that you bury the hatchet as soon as possible.

Zoey: [smiles] Yay! Finally we can be friends again!

Cheryl: [places palm to face] Ugh.

Terrence: I wonder what is going on betw- wait I didn’t mean to say that out loud.

Cheryl: [annoyed expression] Yeah, no. None of you are gonna learn what is going on between me and Zoey. And we are never gonna be friends again.

Zoey: [tearing] Cheryl… please.

Todd: [angry expression] Cheryl. As one of the leaders of this group, I order you to patch things up with Zoey.

Terrence: Wow, never expected you to abuse-

Jasmine: [annoyed expression] Moving on. [neutral expression] Third shift will begin at 4:00. Any volunteers?

Lag: [raises hand to chest level] I’ll do it.

Valerie: [shrugs] I’ll be up by that time, so I’ll take care of guard duty.

Jasmine: [raises eyebrow] Why would you be up?

Valerie: [examining nails] Because I tend to sleep during the day so I can be active during the night. [looking up slightly] Got a problem?

Jasmine: [rubs forehead] No, this is beneficial to us honestly. No need to worry about you falling asleep on the job.

Terrence: Actually, Cheryl made a good point earlier.

Cheryl: [surprised expression] Huh?

Terrence: Zoey is obviously too fragile to be on guard duty. She still needed to be comforted by you three earlier while the rest of us didn’t. I really doubt she would be capable.

Zoey: [looking down dejectedly] Do you guys really think I’m that weak…

Jasmine: [annoyed expression] Wow, that was a pretty heartless thing to say.

Cheryl: Normally I would agree... [smiles] But hey, jackass has a point.

Terrence: So I volunteer to be a third guard for the second shift.

Cheryl: [nods] Yep, Terrence should definitely be the- [surprised expression] Wait, third guard?

Terrence: What, Todd is right. You two need to get over whatever animosity you have before it turns…

Robert: [tilts head] Murderous?

Zoey: [shocked expression] What?! [shaking] I mean, yeah. Cheryl and I aren’t on the best of terms…

Cheryl: [annoyed expression] But that doesn’t mean I’m gonna kill her. Or vice versa.

Robert: [serious expression] Let me make this clear. Get over whatever is going on between you two or else it will grow until one of you snap.

Cheryl: That’s ridiculous. Like Zoey is capable of murder. And I'm not gonna kill or hurt her over something that happened a few years ago.

Zoey: [pouts] But you'll still act like a bitch about it...

Garcia: Hey, I doubt any of us would have thought Robert was capable of murder either. Until now that is.

Robert: [shaking] W-what?! I-i’m just b-b-being realistic! P-plus, Z-zoey i-is the only one w-weaker t-than me. N-n-no way I-i-i c-c-could k-kill anyone a-and get a-a-away with it.

Cheryl: You were arguing right now that Zoey might try to kill me.

Robert: [cowering] I-i’m s-sorry! I-i-i just d-don’t want a-anyone t-to be n-n-naive about this i-is a-a-ll! [looks down dejectedly] I-i-is t-t-that s-so w-w-wrong?

Jasmine: [unsure expression] … [adjusts glasses] Whatever. Everything is decided.

Cheryl: [places palm to face] Oh fuck me, I really am gonna have to hang with Zoey.

Zoey: [shy pose] Please, I really do want to be friends again.

Jack: [gives thumbs up and peace sign] Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey, buuuuuuuuuuuds! [scratches chin and head] It is getting late. We should have dinner and then head to bed. Well except for those on the first shift of course.

It is getting closer to night time. Damn, have we been talking that long?

Amy: [neutral pose] Yeah, I agree with Jack.

Susan: [peeks from hoodie] I am getting hungry…

Jasmine: [annoyed expression] …

Susan: [removes hoodie] [unsure expression] What?

Jasmine: Better pray that I don’t find Frank’s key on you.

Susan: [angry expression] Oh, fuck off! Why the fuck would I target anyone?! [sad expression] It's not like I have a reason to go back…

Jasmine: Yes, yell as loud as you can. That’ll convince-

Terrence: Stop picking on her. You should know that focusing on a single suspect without considering others will end up harming you in the long run.

Jasmine: [annoyed expression] Whatever…

Susan: [hides behind hoodie] Thanks for sticking up for me Terrence.

Terrence: So anything else?

Jack: [arms resting behind head] [big grin] I don’t see what else there is to discuss!

Frank: [frowns] I’m obviously not satisfied with this. But we could have worst guards.

Lag: [shrugs] Meeting adjourned?

Jasmine: [rubs forehead] Hate to say it, considering we failed to figure out where Frank’s key is, but yeah. Meeting adjourned.

Robert: H-hopefully t-t-the g-guards w-will be e-enough…

Todd: [determined expression] TRUST ME, I WON’T LET ANYONE DIE ON MY WATCH!

Terrence: And I’m not gonna slouch on the job.

Lag: [adjusts goggles] I promise on my very life no one will die while I’m on duty.

Frank: [raises glass of root beer] Hey, I’m the only one in danger. Only reason I volunteer is to make sure no one enters my room for the first three hours of Night Time.

Cheryl: [pouts] Well, despite my relationship with Zoey, I’m not gonna let it distract me from making sure that no one leaves their rooms without a good reason.

Zoey: [throws peace sign] I’ll do my best as well!

Valerie: [shrugs] I’m gonna be the least likely to fall asleep since I’ll be well rested by my shift.

_**With that, we all moved out and headed to the cafeteria for dinner. While there, Cheryl approach me, apparently wanting to have lunch together again. But before she could sit down, Susan came by as well only to stop when she saw Cheryl.** _

__

Susan: [hides behind hoodie] Uh… sorry. I’ll be going.

Cheryl: [smiles] Hey, you can sit with us if you want.

Susan: ...okay.

She proceeded to sit opposite of me while Cheryl sat next to me.

Susan: Thanks, I wasn’t sure if you would be okay with sitting with me…

Cheryl: Why not? Because of your title?

Susan: ...yeah.

Terrence: Hmm… oh yeah you walked away and probably didn’t hear Cheryl earlier…

[flashback]

Susan: [hiding behind hoodie] ...I got nothing else to do. If anyone wants me, I’ll be setting up the pool table.

Jasmine: [annoyed expression] Don’t get your hopes up.

Susan: [neutral pose] … [walks away]

Cheryl: [angry pose] JASMINE WHAT THE HELL?!

[flashback ends]

Susan: [surprised expression] Wait, really?

Cheryl: [smiles] I didn’t like how Jasmine was picking on you. Plus, I really doubt you are planning to hurt us.

Susan: [blushes] Wow… thanks. You two and Todd are the only ones to stick up for me since… ever.

__

_Guess being a con artist meant that she was force to be in a situation where she had to fend for herself if no one was around to teach her the ropes._

Susan: [looks to the side] I hope we can be friends.

Terrence: Actually-

Cheryl: [smiles] Of course. It certainly looks like you are a nice person despite your title. [annoyed expression] Right, Terrence.

_Is this about my insistence that I don’t make friends? Ever? Because no matter how much you try, that isn’t gonna change._

Susan: [hides behind hoodie] ...you know I came to Top Star so I can leave that life behind.

Terrence: Really?

Susan: I never wanted to be a con artist. But life just didn’t go my way… I’m sorry, I prefer to talk about something else.

Terrence: I don’t know, I’m curious to what-

Cheryl: [fake smile] Terrence, dear. It is obvious that Susan doesn’t want to talk about it. [glares] So maybe we should move onto something else.

_...geeze it is like she was channeling Terri for a second._

Terrence: Maybe some other time then.

Susan: ...so, what do you want to talk about?

_Hmm...wonder if I can use this as a way to gauge whether others are my actual allies or not. Having others eat with me during lunch. Well I doubt that the leaders will join me since they are too busy making decisions. But I'm sure Todd supports me at least._

_**We spent the rest of the time talking to each other and enjoying dinner. After some time, I went back to room. After making sure no one else is hiding in bathroom or under my bed, I looked at the clock and found there is still some time left for one last time free time.** _

__

[Free Time Start]

[Move to Dormitories]

[Move to Main Hallway]

[Move to Main Entrance Hall]

[Examine metal door]

_What in the world? Wait this is the entrance hall right? Then this should be our exit. If only we can find a way past this door. Heh, should have expected Ms. Monokuma to mock us with a way out that we can't access._

[Talk to Lag]

Lag: [arms crossed] What do you want?

_**I should try to get along with as much people as possible. Don’t want anyone to decide that I’m a viable target while I find a way out of here. But still...should I spend some free time with Lag?** _

__

_**Yes** _

__

_**No** _

__

_**-(Yes)** _

__

Terrence: Hmph, I guess I should try to get along with you since we are in this situation.

Lag: Is that all?

Terrence: Well, Cheryl mentioned that you aren’t as much of a stereotype as I originally thought, so I should give you the benefit of the doubt.

Lag: … [adjusting goggles] What the hell, I am not one for first impressions.

_...kind of the opposite of me I guess…_

Lag: But then again, what do you want me to do? Tell my whole life story so you can judge me. [pondering pose] I’m not sure I approve of that.

Terrence: How about we go around the school to find Frank’s key. Sure he would appreciate us trying.

Lag: … [shrugs] Sure, why not. I'm not making any progress on this door.

**_Lag and I spent time exploring the school for Frank’s key. Despite searching every possible place we can think of, even Martha's room after some persuading and allowing her to remove some personal items that Lag is certain didn’t have the key in, we failed to find it. But I suppose despite that, Terri would say that Lag and I grew closer._ **

Terrence: Hmm...

Lag: [tilts head] Yes?

Terrence: Why did you become a ninja?

Lag: [clenches fist to side] I didn’t.

Terrence: Huh?

Lag: [scratches head] Only everyone else calls me that. Do you think this is the outfit of a ninja? Hell no, I’m just a street performer who was trying to help make money for my family when I’m not working.

Terrence: Seriously?

Lag: [adjusts goggles to forehead] [annoyed look in eyes] Yes. I do parkour, breakdancing, and having people try to figure out where I’m hiding. [proud pose] No one ever has, even when they see me walk around a bench. I always managed to move away from there without anyone seeing me. [arms crossed] I even do trick shots with darts.

_Wait, breakdancing? That’s not very ninja like…_

Terrence: Oh, so the school put you as a ninja because you simply had the moves of one.

Lag: [adjusts goggles back in place] I suppose so. I learned that I actually was suppose to be the Ultimate Street Performer, but the school decided to go with someone else for that. But they still wanted me to join, so they had me listed as a ninja. Kind of like Jasmine in that regard.

Terrence: Huh… guess that makes sense. If a little racist.

Lag: [annoyed pose] What just because I’m part Japanese and the school calls me a ninja because they got nothing else? I don’t know about you, but I would take that over not going to Top Star. [looking away] Ignoring our situation of course…

Terrence: …

Lag: …[adjusts goggles back in place] You know, the gym is big enough. Move some supplies in there, I can probably show what my performances are like.

Terrence: Don’t tell that to me, you should discuss that with Todd and Jasmine.

Lag: ...okay. Nice talking to you.

_Guess he isn’t as much a stereotype as I thought… Maybe I should let Cheryl know she’s right. ...nope, don’t feel like getting that “Told you so” look from anyone. I got tired of that from Terri._

[Free Time End]

Announcements: DING DONG DING DONG

_**At that moment, the monitors sprang to life and showed Ms. Monokuma sitting in a chair while holding what appears to be a jar of honey in one paw.** _

Ms. Monokuma: Attention bastards. This is a lovely message from your Ultimate Assistant Headmaster. It is now 10:00 PM meaning Night Time is now active. The kitchen and storage room are to be closed for restocking purposes. You are free to stay up and walk around but remember that not only are you only allowed to sleep in the dorms, you also should be wary of any desperate students.

Ms. Monokuma: Now I wish you all the sweetest of dreams that I hope you never wake up from, my darling little bastards.

_**The screen went blank. With that, I went back to bed and rested. After some time of a dreamless sleep, I woke to Frank banging on my door to let me know it is my shift now. I found Zoey and Cheryl were already up, although they both look tired as hell.** _

Zoey: Cheryl...

Cheryl: Stop it, we need to focus on keeping watch.

Terrence: I can take care of that. Remember, everyone wants you two to be BFFs.

Cheryl: [frowns] Are you mocking me right now?

Terrence: No, why would I? And isn't that what everyone wants?

Zoey: [annoyed pose] Anyway, I just want to be friends again, nothing more. It is far too late for us to return to that level of friendship ever again.

Cheryl: [angry pose] I knew it. I just knew it, you little bitch! I knew you couldn’t let it go even though you were the one to hurt me in the first place.

Zoey: You are not exactly innocent in all of this yourself. You should be happy that I still want to be friends! [looking down] I-i didn't mean to say it like that. Seriously, Cheryl I miss you. Even after-

Cheryl: After you sent me to the hospital?

_...what._

Zoey: I was sent there with you, remember?  I swear I didn’t mean for things to escalate so much.

Cheryl: [looks away] Well too bad, it did and you can't take back what was done.

Zoey: Even when I am willing to let you take back what you did?

Cheryl: One. You just made it clear that you still resent me for it. So I seriously doubt you'll allow me to actually apologize for it. Or at least actually accept it. Two. It was out of my control in the first place and you still hurt me in so many ways.

Zoey: You hurt me as well, you know. And it wasn’t like I had control over it either. [tears falling down] Can't we forget about that and move on?

Cheryl: [glares] Will you honestly try to forget about what happened?

_Wait...are they being vague on purpose? I guess they are since they keep on looking at me whenever it seemed like they are about to say what happened. Dammit, don't bring up something interesting and not tell me!_

Zoey: I can try...

Cheryl: Not the same as saying you will...

_**They both stopped talking at that point and refuse to look at each other. It looks like they are even further apart from each other than before. Although for some reason they both look like they are about to cry. I can understand Zoey since she made it clear that she is a fragile being, but why Cheryl? She's the one who refused to be friends, so it is not like she has any reason to cry.** _

__

_**I lost interest at that point and kept an eye out for anyone trying to leave the rooms. Ugh, this night was all pretty much uneventful since the only thing of interest to happen didn't get any explanation at all.** _

__

_**4:00 eventually arrived and Valerie showed up, having been up during the first shift to explore the school, to take over along with Lag. I went to my room and went to sleep.** _

MS. MONOKUMA THEATER

[curtains open up to show Ms. Monokuma on stage]

Ms. Monokuma: I know what you are thinking. Who in the world is Ms. Monokuma?

Ms. Monokuma: I never heard of Monokuma having a sister.

Ms. Monokuma: Well the truth is, I am a female clone of Monokuma designed to be his servant!

Ms. Monokuma: It is my job to clean his shoes, set up the execution machines, polish the cameras, and kidnap participants of the Mutual Killing Games.

Ms. Monokuma: I then have to go lock myself in the basement and wait until the Mutual Killing Game is over before receiving more orders.

Ms. Monokuma: ...just kidding. Well about being big brother's clone.

Ms. Monokuma: The real reason you never heard of me before is because I tend to embarrass my loveable big brother in public.

Ms. Monokuma: So he locks me in the basement until he needs my help to set up the Mutual Killing games.

 **  
** [curtains close]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that happened. We learn some things about several characters yet we don't really have any concrete answers. So, any free time votes that are changed due to this update? Any change in prediction of who the first victim and culprit will be? Also, who took Frank's key? Or is it possible there was no key in the first place?


	6. Chapter 1: Ultimate Talent Showdown (Ab)normal Days Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, it has been a long time, hasn't it? Apologies, but this chapter was way longer than I thought it was. That and I had to register for college. Had some issues with arranging plans to celebrate my 21st birthday. Renewed my love for the Batman Arkham series (Kept screwing myself over on hard mode because I spent too much time messing with the henchmen allowing them to kill me over and over. That and Titans were harder than I remember). But in the end, I got it done. And I got two people to have a look over in the meantime. Darkblade, a frequent commentator and also writer of Dangan Ronpa Seekers of a New World. And Gspawn, a friend of mine.
> 
> Winners of free time are Amy and Valerie by the way. Now for you to see why this chapter took so long to write.
> 
> Oh and a new chapter of Brand New Era will be up in a couple days. Sorry just focused most of my time on this.

Announcement: DING DONG DING DONG!

_**I wake up to the same ringing noise that led to the nighttime announcement. After rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I turned to the nearby monitor and saw Ms. Monokuma in the same position with the same jar of honey as last night.** _

Ms. Monokuma: Attention bastards. This is a lovely message from your Assistant Headmaster.  It is now 7:00 meaning Day Time is now active. Kitchen and storage room are now available for access again. Good luck to you all having a pleasant day plotting, and maybe even committing, murder.

_**The screen then turns off as I got out of bed and went to take a shower. After putting on a new pair of clothes, although it is the same as yesterday's since Ms. Monokuma gave me several of the same type outfits for some reason, I went to open the door to get breakfast and then go to the morning meeting. Only when I opened the door, someone was waiting for me already.** _

Susan: [hides behind hoodie] ...

Terrence: Susan? What are you doing here?

Susan: ... [removes hoodie] [annoyed expression] Screw it, I'm not listening to that bitch.

Terrence: What?

Susan: [looks to the side] Jasmine wanted me to distract you while she held a meeting.

Terrence: Why?

Susan: Because she's an ungrateful bitch? I don't know. Just said that this will get me onto her good side if I do this. [looks straight ahead] [annoyed expression] But you know what, I rather have her continue to hate my guts than betray you.

Terrence: You sure? I mean, I guess I should say I'm grateful that you would do that. But she is one of the three leaders, wouldn't it be best to be on her good side.

Susan: No. [looks down] As I said, only you, Todd, and Cheryl have ever been nice to me. I think I should at least be nice back.

_Heh, kind of like my code where I aid those who aid me._

Terrence: Thanks. I'm the same way to be honest. Only two people in my life have ever been nice so I do- wait why am I telling you this? I'm sure you don't want to hear my life story.

Susan: [smiles] Heh, I don’t really care about the past. I prefer the here and now. So yeah, you don't have to tell me what happened before this... situation if you don't want to.

Terrence: Oh speaking of the here and now, feel like finding out why I'm not allowed at the meeting?

Susan: [smug look] Would kinda defeat the point of me letting know about that, wouldn't it?

[Automove to Hallway 2]

[Camera cuts to Susan and Terrence listening by the Rec Room door]

Todd: [from behind door] THIS IS COMPLETELY UNNECESSARY!  WE SHOULDN'T HAVE TO DISCUSS THIS AT ALL!

Jack: [from behind door] Come on bud, you know something isn’t right with Terrence.

Robert: [from behind door] People with unstable mindsets could potentially be dangerous.

Jonathan: [from behind door] I agree with Todd, this meeting is unnecessary. From what I can tell, if Terrence has a condition, it doesn't appear to be a dangerous one.

Jasmine: [from behind door] We can’t take that chance. There is just something... off about him.

_Damn, are some of them realizing that I'm a sociopath already?_

Cheryl: [from behind door] Maybe he has Autism? He is kinda awkward in that way.

Frank: [from behind door] He doesn’t seem dumb. So I doubt that is it.

Valerie: [from behind door] Hey, plenty of people with Autism are smart. In fact that was a really insensitive thing to say!

Robert: Valerie has a point. You really should be careful what you say, Frank.

Garcia: [from behind door] I work with people who have Autism before. Terrence does remind me of them, but I don’t know. He seems a little cold at times compared to them.

Todd: WHO CARES! TERRENCE IS TRYING TO BE OUR FRIEND AND HELP US GET-

Zoey: [from behind door] That isn’t true. While Cheryl and I were fighting last night, he just stood there listening to us. He didn't seem to care whether we got along or not.

Cheryl: ...I hate to agree, but Zoey has a point. He just... stood there and listen.

_What. Was I supposed to interrupt them last night or something?_

Todd: MAYBE HE DIDN'T WANT TO MAKE THE SITUATION WORSE?!

Jasmine: Also Todd, Terrence said so himself. He doesn’t make friends.

Todd: MAYBE SOMETHING HAPPENED IN HIS PAST TO MAKE HIM NOT TRUST OTHERS?!

Terrence: Wow, that is an insult to my relationship to Terri and Joshua...

Susan: Shh.

Terrence: Sorry.

_Oops, fortunately no one heard us._

Robert: I don’t think he has trust issues. Otherwise he wouldn't have been so active in participating with us.

Lag: [from behind door] This meeting is pointless since we haven't gotten anything done. I say we just observe Terrence for now. And the three of us will decide what to do afterwards.

Susan: We should head to the cafeteria before they open the door.

Jasmine: Hrmm... fine. Let’s break this meeting for now then.

Terrence: Sounds good.

[Automove to Cafeteria]

_**As Susan and I entered the cafeteria, we found Tyler and Amy sitting next to each other. They seem to be talking about... things other than skateboarding?** _

Susan: [surprised expression] Woah, what happened to little Ms. Non-Emotion?

Amy: [neutral expression] ... [tilts head] What do you mean by that?

Tyler: [angry expression] Hey, don't go around mocking Amy!

_Why are you mad? She was talking about Amy._

Susan: Sorry, it's just...

Tyler: Turns out Amy does have interest other than skateboarding is all.

Terrence: Like what?

Amy: [neutral pose] ...

Tyler: Just leave her alone!

Susan: [nervous pose] Uh, we'll just head to the kitchen then. Come on Terrence.

Terrence: No seriously, like wha- Ow, why are you digging your nails into my arm?

Susan: [arms crossed] [annoyed expression] Just move.

[Automove to Kitchen]

Terrence: What was that about.

Susan: A mismatched couple that looks like is gonna work out surprisingly well.

Terrence: What?

_**They don't seem to be that close yet. More like me and Susan right now. Plus, Tyler is protective of Amy but seems like the way Terri is protective of me.** _

Susan: Nevermind ...Terrence, do you have a condition?

Terrence: ...why are you asking?

Susan: [looks to the side] [nervous expression] Sorry, that was rude. It's just now that they mentioned it, you do seem...

Terrence: Off?

Susan: ...should I be worried about you?

Terrence: ...I promise I won’t be trying to hurt anyone. Especially not you and Todd.

Susan: [confused expression] What about Cheryl?

Terrence: I thought we were allies, but she pretty much threw me under the bus back there.

Susan: [scratches head] [smiles nervously] You aren’t a forgiving person, are you?

Terrence: It depends on what needs to be forgiven.

Susan: ... Are you planning to do anything to pay her back?

Terrence: I just ignore those who bug me. Though, that would be hard to do here. But I am not one for revenge at least.

Susan: [smiles] Great. Glad I can trust you.

Terrence: Uh, isn’t that a little sudden to say? We barely know each other.

Susan: [smug look] I'm practically a human lie detector. Years of experience of reading people's faces and the like. Helps to let me know when people are gonna screw me over or were onto my tricks.

Terrence: Really?

Susan: No lie. And I have to say, while you are definitely hiding something, I trust it won't affect my opinion of you.

_I sort of doubt that..._

Susan: [frowns] Terrence. Should I be worried about you or not.

Terrence: ...no. But I seriously doubt if you knew-

Susan: [smiles] It doesn't matter what it is, we will still be friends.

Terrence: ...

_Huh, never met anyone like her since Joshua. Only, he wanted to be my ally because he thought it would be cool to have a sociopath for a friend and it took a few years for him to say he wanted to be allies because I was just me._

Susan: Terrence, I swear on my life, no matter what I learn about you, I will still be your friend.

Terrence: No need to go that far.

Susan: [nervous smile] Sorry. I just want to make it clear that I am gonna be there for you. No matter what.

Terrence: ...because I am one of the few people in your life to be nice to you?

Susan: Uh... yeah.

Terrence: I understand that logic. I'm the same way.

Susan: [smiles] Hehe, thanks. I honestly thought you might think that is a silly reason to declare that you will be friends with someone over.

Terrence: Doesn’t stop me.

Susan: Hey you want to cook breakfast together?

Terrence: Sure, why not.

Cheryl: [appears] [smiles] Aw, look at you two. Getting kind of close together, I see.

Susan: [hides behind hoodie] What is that suppose to mean?

Cheryl: Nothing, just teasing. [looks down dejectedly] And Terrence...sorry for throwing you under the bus.

Susan: [removes hoodie] [annoyed expression] Wait, have you been eavesdropping?

Terrence: Weren’t we eavesdropping on them?

Cheryl: No excuse for me to do it too... seriously Terrence, that was not cool of me. I should have been defending you instead of reaffirming Jasmine's fears.

Terrence: That’s okay, but what did you expect me to do last night? I was only there as the third guard. Not to play mediator between you and Zoey. Plus, I'm pretty sure I would have made it worse.

Cheryl: I guess you're right ...can we still be frie- I mean allies?

Terrence: It is perfectly okay for you both to think of me as friends. Just don't expect me to think the same way back.

Susan: [nervous smile] Terrence, I am sure that it is statements like that, that made Jasmine call the meeting in the first place.

Cheryl: [scratches head] Seriously, it is like you have no empathy at times.

Terrence: Weird choice of words.

_But then again, the reason you probably think that is because I don't._

Susan: [shocked expression] !

Terrence: What?

Susan: [nervous smile] Nothing, just must be starving so much that I have weird thoughts enter my head.

Cheryl: [curious expression] Like...?

Susan: It doesn't matter... Let’s just make something to eat.

_**We then ended up making breakfast for everyone. Don't know how it ended up like that, but hey I'm sure this will net a few more allies.** _

[Automove to Rec Room]

_**Afterwards, we all met in the rec room for an actual meeting instead of trying to discuss whether I have something wrong with me that could lead the group to danger. After making sure everyone has something to eat, Jasmine, Todd, and Lag.** _

Jasmine: [adjusts glasses] Okay, first off. We should put up new guards for tonight. Any volunteers? Well besides Frank, Jack, Terrence, Zoey, and Cheryl.

Cheryl: What?

Frank: Um... why am I not gonna being considered?

Todd: It will be explained after the guards are chosen.

Amy: I will be part of the first shift.

Tyler: So will I, then.

Jasmine: Second shift?

Robert: I'll do it.

Jasmine: Anyone else?

There was nothing but silence in response to Jasmine's question.

Todd: [pumps fist] I GUESS IT IS UP TO ME BE A GUARD AGAIN!

Robert: [looks down dejectedly] T-t-thanks.

_Guess he is not taking very well that no one else wants to be on guard duty._

Jasmine: Third shift will include me and...

Garcia: [raises hand] [excited expression] I'm up for the job!

Jasmine: Okay, good. That will be our guards for the night. Now, for the reason why Jack, Frank, Zoey, Cheryl, and Terrence weren’t allowed to volunteer.

Lag: [arms crossed] Jack, you are to be Frank’s bodyguard. Make sure that he is kept safe at all times.

Jack: [gives thumbs up and peace sign] You got it buuuuuuuuuud! [big grin] [arms behind head] So, what do you want to do after the meeting, Frank?

Frank: [shrugs] I would like to practice my singing. Don’t want to get rusty.

Jack: HELL YEAH! Part of my skill sets involves singing, you know.

_Is there any skills you don’t have? I mean, the list on the school website was long, and it still ended with an etc. at the end._

Todd: [pumps fist] And Terrence will be protecting Cheryl and Zoey!

Zoey: [surprised expression] Protect us?

Robert: [nods] I see, it is because those two are likely targets, right?

Cheryl: [shocked pose] What is that suppose to mean?

Jasmine: Isn’t it obvious? Someone could try to kill one of you and frame the other.

Cheryl: What?! Why would someone do that?!

Jasmine: Relax, it is just a precaution.

Terrence: The bigger question is why me?

Todd: THAT WAS MY SUGGESTION!

Lag: And I agreed with it.

Jasmine: [rubs forehead] I was outvoted.

Terrence: ...oh so the meeting earlier was to see if I was stable-

Jasmine: [annoyed expression] Meeting earlier… [angry pose] Dammit Susan, you had one job!

Susan: [annoyed pose] Dammit Terrence.

Terrence: Sorry, I have a tendency to speak my thoughts out loud.

A habit that is seriously getting worse by the hour. I never had it this bad before.

Robert: [smug look] Well, we now know if he commits murder, we just have to keep questioning him until he accidentally admits it.

_Didn’t think about that. Good thing I decided to overturn this mutual killing game then actually participate._

Cheryl: [looks to the side] [frowns] That and to not let him know any of our secrets unless we want him to accidentally reveal them.

_Aw, does this mean I won’t find out about that whole hospital thing? Dammit, that was the only thing I have looking forward to when I have to guard you and Zoey. Ugh, this is gonna be so boring now._

Zoey: Hey, why do you look so disappointed?

Jasmine: It doesn’t matter. Anyway, Frank, Cheryl, and Zoey. You are to be with your guards at all times. Unless you head to your rooms then it is up to you whether they still stay with you. [suspicious expression] Well, that rule only applies to Frank. Obviously I can't allow Terrence to be in the same room as Cheryl and Zoey.

Terrence: Huh, why? It isn't like I'm gonna try to kill someone.

Jasmine: That isn’t why I said that.

Zoey: [surprised expression] H-hey! I wouldn't think of doing anything like that!

Cheryl: Terrence and I are just friends. No need to go leaping to such conclusions.

_What conclusion? What other reason would there be for me to go into your rooms if it isn't to act as a guard or attempt to commit murder?_

Jasmine: [adjusts glasses] In any case, Jack will have to stand guard outside Frank’s room to ensure if someone did take his keys they won’t be to get in. But only if Frank decides to retire to his room before night time.

Lag: [arms crossed] If Zoey and Cheryl retire to their rooms before nighttime, they are required to assign a time for Terrence to meet up again. Make sure no one overhears you.

Robert: [smug look] This seems like a solid plan. I can’t find a hole in it.

Garcia: [eyebrow raised] And that is suppose to mean…

Robert: [shaking] I-i j-just mean Ms. M-m-monkuma wouldn’t b-be o-okay with this.

Ms. Monokuma: [appears] You’re right.

Zoey: [scared pose] Nooooo! Get her away from me.

Ms. Monokuma: [cutesy pose] Aw, but don’t think you I’m just adorable Zoey? [brandishes claw] Please say yes, it would hurt my feelings.

Cheryl: [raises fist] LEAVE! HER! ALONE!

Ms. Monokuma: [puts away claws] [covers mouth] Oh? Why are you, of all people, defending her?

Cheryl: You hurt Zoey and I will make you regret it!

Zoey: [confused expression] C-cheryl?

Ms. Monokuma: Upupupu, oh I wonder what this could mean? [shows black side] It doesn’t matter, just know that I will allow it. It… would be interesting to see if this would upset our future killer’s plans … [eyes glow] Or will ensure it. [leaves]

Zoey: Cheryl… thank you.

Cheryl: [looks away] Whatever, I just don’t like the idea of Ms. Monokuma bullying anyone.

Robert: [rolls eyes] Yes, that is the reason.

_I can see what Robert is getting at, but I don't know. If Cheryl does feel anything toward Zoey, wouldn't she try to make up or whatever than try to push her away?_

Jasmine: [surprised expression] ...Cheryl?

Cheryl: Is there anything else to discuss?

Todd: [pumps fist] NOPE! MEETING ADJOURNED! SEE MOST OF YOU AT LUNCH TIME!

Lag: Meeting adjourned, I’ll be in the gym if you need me.

Jasmine: W-wait a sec-

Cheryl: Let’s go Terrence. And Zoey I guess.

Zoey: [annoyed expression] What is that suppose to mean.

Jasmine: Hold on, Cheryl wha-

_**I was then dragged away by Zoey and Cheryl as everyone walked out of the rec room. As I got dragged to the front of their rooms where they told me to meet them both at lunch time, I ponder what Jasmine was trying to say. Most likely it was about Cheryl's true feelings.** _

_Should I try to examine how Cheryl acts? I'm sure that if I pay attention I can see the emotions that she is trying to hide away. But, is there a point to that? As long as I protect them, does it matter if they get along? Well, if they become too aggressive to each other, I should do something._

__

**_In any case, I went to my room. There, I found the same intruder as yesterday._ **

Sam: [salutes] Terrence, good news. And bad news.

Terrence: Yeah?

Sam: I know where the Mastermind is.

Terrence: What.

_That was unexpected. Guess he isn’t the Ultimate Spy for nothing._

Terrence: Bad news?

Sam: [frowns] ...I can't access the room at this time. In fact, I'm sorry to say I failed in our mission

Terrence: Huh?

Sam: [looks down dejectedly] There is no way to access the outside unless I get into the room the Mastermind is. And it will take over a week to do so without being spotted and even longer due to the fact that staying in one place will allow the Mastermind to pinpoint my location.

Terrence: Okay, we'll just have to make sure no murders happen until now.

Sam: ...it's impossible. In fact, I have to say that by the time I break through... Two or three murders will happen in that time.

Terrence: ...what.

Sam: [clenches fist] [angry expression] It is the way of the games. It is inevitable unless we can find an exit. Dammit!

Terrence: Calm down, I don’t want people to overhear us.

Sam: [arms crossed] No worry, rooms are soundproof. No one can- and you had no idea did you?

_Oh, I wonder what gave it away?_

Sam: That... is odd. Everyone else knows. [snaps fingers] Ah! They simply forgot to mention it to you. After all they found that out before they found you. And with Ms. Monokuma getting everyone together in the gym and what happened after...

_Seriously? That is unfair._

Terrence: Now what?

Sam: [pondering pose] ...I'm gonna see if there is another way to enter the Mastermind's control room. I have to be able to enter the room and take him out without him seeing me. One mistake could get me killed easily.

Terrence: The place is most likely trapped then?

Sam: Everything is. Only way to ensure that everyone follows the rules. Got to go. [leaves]

_**Wait, if this room is soundproof then how did Valerie hear Todd yesterday? ...maybe these rooms are made so sound can't leave it but it can come in? Is that even possible? One thing is for sure, Ms. Monokuma has to be responsible.** _

Terrence: In any case, looks like I have some free time until I am suppose to meet with Cheryl and Zoey.

[FREE TIME START]

[Move to Dormitories]

[Move to Main Hallway]

[Talk to Amy]

Amy: [neutral expression] ...

Terrence: ...

Amy: ...

Terrence: ...

Amy: ... [tilts head] Are you gonna say something?

Terrence: I wasn’t sure if you even noticed me.

Amy: Of course I did, you're standing in front of me.

_**Despite having no change in expression, I have a feeling that she was offended by that. No idea why, I was just wondering if she was so lost in thought she wasn't aware of her surroundings. She honestly looked like she was staring into space despite me being right in front of her.** _

__

_**In any case, should I spend free time with her?** _

__

_**Yes** _

__

_**No** _

__

_**-(Yes)** _

__

Terrence: I noticed that you were talking to Tyler about stuff other than skateboarding. So does that mean you have other interests.

Amy: [glares] [eye twitches] None that I wouldn't share with anyone. [looks up] [drools a bit] Except Tyler...

_...what just happened? Was there a reason to snap right then and there?_

Terrence: Are you sure there are no other subjects you would like to talk about? At all? Because it would get boring to just talk about the same subject over and over.

_Why do I suddenly hear Joshua yelling "Good to meet you, Mr. Hypocrite" in my head right now?_

Amy: [neutral expression] ... [blushes] [drools a bit] Uh, Tyler. I guess.

_Huh, she does like Tyler. You win this round, Susan. Not that you will ever know you were right._

_**We ended up talking about movies that Tyler was involved in. I was surprised to learn that a couple of movies I had enjoyed had his involvement in some way. Despite her getting angry for no reason at first, I guess Terri would still say we grew closer a little.** _

Terrence: This might risk a barrage of information...

Amy: [eyes sparkle] Ah, if it is about skateboarding, you bet there will!

_...wow, when she lets her emotional side out, she really lets it go, doesn’t she?_

Terrence: But why did you get into skateboarding?

Amy: [fake smile] [eye twitches] ...

Terrence: ...

Amy: ...

Terrence: ...

Amy: ...don't. Ask. That. Again.

Terrence: Uh, okay.

Amy: Really, don't. I'm pretty sure I would suck at hiding evidence.

_Did she just threaten to kill me? It's official, I heavily dislike her emotional side. I prefer Ms. Non-Emotion. She seems like a decent person who won't hurt someone. Namely me._

Terrence: Touchy subject?

Amy: [death glare] So, I'm guessing you don't  want children in the future?

Terrence: No need to get physical.

_Should I break my no hitting females rule if she attacks? I mean, Terri always tries to promote no violence, ever. But Joshua has told me that sometimes violence is the only answer. Hrmm... oh duh, I should try to not let a fight happen in the first place. It is the most obvious solution. Why did I forget that for a second._

Amy: [neutral expression] Uh... Terrence? You still there.

Terrence: Yeah. Where were we?

Amy: ...I'm just leaving.

Terrence: Wait, could you give me a hint to why you won't say?

Amy: [eye twitches] Can't you take a hint?

Terrence: You piqued my interest, but I am fully aware that this must be a painful or embarrassing memory for you to not want to elaborate.

Amy: You’re an asshole. That is all I have to say.

Terrence: Well, you seem to be all bark and no-gah!

**_With that, Amy punched me in the gut so hard that I fell to my knees. By the time I got back up, she was already walking away muttering a string of curses. That could have gone better. Maybe I should try the Terri way than my way next time. Pretty sure the Joshua way, which includes constantly complimenting a girl's look and attitude or flirting as he calls it, is just gonna make me look suspicious to her._ **

[FREE TIME END]

[Automove to Dormitories]

_**As I headed back to the dormitories, specifically my room, I noticed it was lunch time. Not just because of the clocks but because my fellow... classmates, that would be the right term I guess, were headed to the cafeteria. Best to get Cheryl and Zoey then.** _

_**Cheryl is closest so I went to her room first. I knocked on her door and waited.** _

Cheryl: [rubbing eyes] [eyes noticeably red] Yeah?

Terrence: ...why are your eyes red?

Cheryl: Does it matter? Is it lunchtime? That was quick.

Terrence: It has been a good few hours since you locked yourself in your room. How is that quick.

Cheryl: [looks down] [scratches head] ...really?

Terrence: You seem out of it.

Cheryl: Just woke up. Give me a couple of seconds.

_That doesn't explain the slightly bloodshot eyes, but certainly your attitude. Hmm... thought it would be something more interesting._

Terrence: I better get Zoey.

Cheryl: [stretches] Do we have to?

Terrence: Jasmine would probably yell at me if I didn’t bring Zoey. In fact I would probably already be eating lunch if it weren’t for her.

Cheryl: [annoyed expression] What is that suppose to me?! That you were gonna just let me walk around when someone might try to kill me?!

Terrence: Actually that brings up a good point. What if I were to try to kill you right now? Or vice-

Cheryl: [raises fist] I will fucking deck you in the balls if you tried to make a move to hurt me or Zoey.

_...not gonna comment on that last word._

Terrence: Or vice versa was what I was gonna try to say.

Cheryl: [grinds teeth] Dammit, that was a trap, wasn't it!

Terrence: No, but it proves my point. Plus the same situation is with Jack and Frank. Or me and Zoey. Or-

Cheryl: Terrence stop it! Just stop it! Threaten Zo- anyone one more time!

_...not gonna comment on that slip._

Terrence: Not threatening anyone. I'm just commenting on how this won't stop a murder. Just give everyone a possible suspect. Maybe we should...

Cheryl: [pouts] [crosses arms] [looks to the side] Well your method will most likely just promote paranoia. Seriously, stop it... [looks forward] [sighs] Just stop. I don't want to go through this again.

Terrence: Again?

???: She means doubting people she thought she can trust. Honestly neither do I.

Terrence: What? Zoey?

Zoey: [tear stained face and bloodshot eyes] Yeah. Anyway let's just go- wait. Cheryl have you been crying?

Cheryl: [looks away] No.

Zoey: Would you please stop lying to me. [looks down] [clenches fist] Seriously stop. Just stop.

_...on one hand I really want to know what is going on. But on the other hand, I don’t want them to break down crying. Someone is sure to think I caused it. Oh and Joshua says real gentlemen don't let ladies cry. And I guess being a gentleman will earn me some respect. Although that will be hard thanks to conflicting info on what a gentleman is from both Terri and Joshua._

Terrence: Zoey I suggest you clean your face real quick and- why are you looking at me like that.

Cheryl: [glares] Like what?

Terrence: You are giving me a "You pissed me off" look right now. In fact you are still doing it.

Cheryl: No I'm not.

Zoey: [confused expression] Actually. You are.

Cheryl: [pouts] No need to gang up on me.

Zoey: Anyway, my face still has some tears on it? Is that what you mean by clean up my face?

Terrence: Of course.

Zoey: [covers face] Darn it. I thought I wiped it all. Give me a second. [leaves]

Cheryl: [looks down] ...

Terrence: ...

Cheryl: So you said that because you cared about Zoey? Not to insult her?

Terrence: More like I don't want to draw unwanted attention to the three of us. Oh and I suppose Susan as well if Jasmine let's her.

Cheryl: ...do you... care about anyone?

_Shit!_

Terrence: What makes you say that?

Cheryl: Sorry. I didn't meant to pry into your personal life.

_...wait did she mean something else by caring about someone? What else could she mean? In any case that was close._

Terrence: Let's focus on getting lunch. And maybe working together to find a way out.

Cheryl: I think I would rather go back to my room.

Terrence: Okay.

Wait... Terri acted like this before... I... suppose I should ask. She might get close to the truth if I don't.

Terrence: Wait, are you okay?

Cheryl: Just peachy.

_Advice from Joshua: When someone says "Just peachy" it's code for not doing well at all._

Terrence: Nah, you're ly-

Zoey: [smiles] Sorry for taking so long. I had to find eye drops.

Cheryl: [frowns] You got soap in your eye again, didn’t you.

Zoey: [looks away] Maaaaaaybe.

_I didn’t mean for you to literally clean your face._

Cheryl: [places palm to her face] Dammit Zoey, you are sixteen years old and you still do this? Grow up why don't you.

Terrence: ...wait. You're a year older than me?

Zoey: [smirks] Oh hell yeah, I am. Sure I don't look like my age, but I am still wiser than you.

Cheryl: [shrugs] She has been stuck that way since she was twelve.

Zoey: I'm sure to get a growth spurt soon!

Cheryl: [smirks] Heh, considering how tiny you use to be, I think you already went through one.

Zoey: [sticks tongue out] You’re just worried I'll be taller than you. Oh maybe I'll be picking you up so you can see above the crowds at concerts.

Cheryl: [laughing pose] Do I have to explain again how that wouldn't work. Plus, if you get bigger, I won’t be able to give you piggyback rides anymore. Won’t you miss them?

Zoey: [gives peace sign] I’ll still have the memories. Plus it-

Terrence: Wait I thought you were two were mad at each other. What is going on right now?

_**...it wasn’t until I got to the cafeteria a few minutes later that I realized what a grave error I just made. How things might have changed if I had let the conversation go on. Remember, I'm a sociopath. I... don't truly care about anyone. Only my code that was built by Joshua and Terri allowed me to come close to being what I am not.** _

__

_**And in fact it because of my code that let's me wonder if... it is possible that everything that happens was partially my fault. ...I'm sorry, I said I would tell this story as though I were experiencing it for the first time. It's just... I can't help but wonder did I slip into my basic nature back then? Or was it simple ignorance due to my inability to empathize with people?** _

__

_**...I'll try not to speak directly again.** _

_**To my utter confusion, Zoey and Cheryl both look as though they both been shot. Zoey looked at Cheryl with a hopeful look on her face. While Cheryl tried to have her face remain blank. Zoey tried to speak but...** _

Cheryl: [angry expression] Shut up. We were just going through some nostalgia okay! But those days are over now. We can't possibly be friends after what happened.

Zoey: [tearing up] But... Cheryl...

Cheryl: [face softens] Zoey... I'm sorry. But I need you to understand why you should just give up. Truth is, I do still care about you...

Zoey: Then why...

Cheryl: Because I can't forgive you for what happened. And you can't forgive me, right?

Zoey: ...I can try.

Cheryl: [saddened expression] How long have we been trying? Two years? I think... I think that should have been plenty of times for us to move on. Yet, we haven't. I guess that means we never will.

Terrence: Hey, it's getting kind of late. We should get lunch.

Zoey: Shut the fuck up Terrence, you piece of shit!

Terrence: That's rude.

_I was just trying to get us to move on. I seen Terri and her friends act like this before and it wasn’t pretty._

Cheryl: [looks to the side] Zoey... no need to get mad at Terrence. If he hadn't said anything now, I probably would have made the realization later and told you then what I am saying now. He's just saving us from more heartache.

_Is that self doubt I see? Darn it, this is too confusing to me. Why can't they just say outright say this kind of stuff from the start?_

Zoey: [clenches fist] No... I miss you too much. I won't give up.

Cheryl: ...let's just go eat already.

[Automove to Cafeteria]

_...oh. If I hadn't spoken up. Then maybe Cheryl and Zoey would have realized how great friends they obviously use to be and probably use that as a motive to move past whatever is blocking their friendship. ...Terri would slap me into next week if she saw that. ...man I wish I didn't see that look of self doubt on Cheryl. Then I wouldn't have to worry about how Terri would react to what I did. There is no way I can hide it from her._

_**The three of us sat down at the my usual table, after the three leaders made it clear we are not separating from each other, and began to eat lunch. Susan was already there waiting for us.** _

Susan: [annoyed expression] There you are. Jasmine was starting to freak out. And I was starting to get worried as well.

Terrence: Just her? Not Todd and Lag?

Susan: Lag and Todd simply said that you guys are okay and not to worry so much.

Cheryl: [neutral expression] Well, there was nothing to worry about. Everything is okay.

Susan: [frowns] ...you’re lying.

Zoey: [clenches fist] Of course she's lying. She's nothing but a coward.

Cheryl: [waving Zoey off] Go ahead. You're the one who doesn’t understand the truth.

Zoey: That bullshit about how we can't be friends anymore because of what happened?

Cheryl: [places palm to her face] No, that if two people still have resent each other deeply over something, then it is gonna just ruin any friendship they had. I'm... just trying to protect you. I don't want to hurt each other more than what was already done.

Zoey: [scowls] You... you’re already doing a lousy job of it.

Susan: [unsure expression] Uh...maybe if...

Cheryl: [hands up, palm forward] This conversation is done. I'm gonna finish my food. And then head to back to bed.

Terrence: You can't stay locked up in your room, only coming out to get food, forever.

Cheryl: [holds herself] I...just want to be alone, okay?

Terrence: That doesn’t sound healthy.

Susan: [stern expression] Cheryl. You can't just run away from your problems.

Cheryl: Last time I faced my problems. I lost my best friend since I was three.

Zoey: If you would just listen for one second, we can be friends again.

Cheryl: [frowns] No...I don’t want ever to be just friends...

Zoey: [digging fingers into her palms] You’re being selfish!

Cheryl: [looks down dejectedly] Yeah I am. But so are you.

Zoey: How am I being selfish?

Cheryl: Why do you want to be just friends?

Zoey: Because I miss being with you. We had so much fun together. Is that so-

Terrence: Oh, she meant that you refuse to be best friends again because what happened. And that is what she wants- I spoke out loud again didn’t I?

Zoey: [confused expression] What... Cheryl is that true?

Cheryl: ...

Zoey: [digs fingers into her palms] Then you are more selfish than I thought. After everything you said...

Terrence: Didn't you say that your relationship is too damaged for that?

Susan: [unsure expression] Uh... I think Cheryl has a point. Maybe if you-

Zoey: Be quiet! This has nothing to do with-

Terrence: Don’t yell at Susan. She's just trying to help.

Zoey: Yeah, because things went so smoothly when someone else tried to help...

Terrence: Whatever, I'm not-

Cheryl: [looks away] She was talking about someone else.

Terrence: What?

Cheryl: ...I'm done. I'm heading to bed. Come get me when it's dinner time. [leaves]

Zoey: I'm heading to bed as well. I guess I have no choice but have you get me for dinner time as well. [leaves]

Robert: [surprised expression] ...that could have gone better.

Susan: [sighs] Yeah... it certainly could ha- [shocked expression] Ah! When did you get here?!

Robert: [smug look] Past several minutes. You saying that a regular guy like me managed to sneak past an experienced criminal like you.

Terrence: One, she's not a criminal. Two, this is none of your business. So leave.

Robert: Oh, you the knight in shining armor? I misjudged you. Or maybe you act this way to get girls you really like?

Terrence: Leave. Now.

Robert: [shaking] S-s-sorry! N-n-no need to m-make s-s-such a-a-a scary face. [shakes head] Anyway. You need to fix this. Or else things will go bad.

Terrence: Why me?

Robert: [smirks] Because the three leaders pretty much say so. And the sooner they make up, the sooner you get off guard duty. Here's some advice. Find out what happened. And figure out a way to have them move on.

Terrence: ...I don't feel like it.

Susan: [frowns] [plays with hoodie] Terrence... what is wrong with you?

Terrence: I’m just gonna mess up. Like earlier.

Susan: [confused expression] Huh?

Terrence: They were actually close to making up. And then I interrupted and ask Cheryl why she was getting along with Zoey when she didn't want to be friends in the first place.

Susan: [annoyed expression] Wow. Just... wow.

Robert: You seriously said that? Without any malicious intent?

Terrence: I just found it odd and I wanted to know why.

Robert: ...heh. Well, better clean your mess up. But I be careful around Zoey. Your very presence is sure to rile her up. [leaves]

Susan: ...

Terrence: ...

Susan: I should slap you.

Terrence: Sorry?

Susan: But that isn’t gonna solve anything.

Terrence: ...

Susan: [hides behind hoodie] And thanks for sticking up for me. But you should help Cheryl. Aren’t you friends after all?

Terrence: No.

Susan: [pulls at hoodie from sides] You know what I mean.

Terrence: I'm not sure what Cheryl and I are right now.

Susan: Well, do you want to lose her as an ally?

Terrence: Well... maybe not. I'm still not pleased over this morning, but I can understand why she did it.

Susan: [removes hoodie] Terrence...

[Scene changes to Susan grabbing hold of Terrence's, who is clearly confused, hand]

Susan: I don’t know what is exactly goes through your head. But I'm certain that you are trying to be a good person. So if you are finding it difficult to take care of this on your own. Let me help. We're friends, right? Or allies on your end at least.

Terrence: Well... does it really need fixing? Why not just get them to call a truce.

Susan: Because they are clearly hurting over whatever is stopping them from being friends again. Do you really not care?

Terrence: ...

_No, I don’t. But... I certainly don't want that to be my ultimate fate. Plus, I guess I did make things worse. I may not care, but Terri and even Joshua try to get me to care to some extent. I can't just break my code against them for something as flimsy as this._

[Camera returns to normal]

Susan: [frowns] ...okay maybe I should learn a bit more about you. If I am gonna be able to help you. [smiles] But I guess that last look means you are gonna try at least.

Terrence: I'm not comfortable telling you right now.

Susan: [waving off motion] No need to rush. Just don't wait until the last second. In this case, poor communication could end up in a death.

Terrence: Will you tell me what happened in your past, then?

Susan: [looks down dejectedly] ...that doesn’t really affect what happens now. But I suppose if I ever get the courage to, I could tell you. I can only say that I didn’t have a happy childhood. For the most part.

Terrence: Abusive parents?

Susan: [waving Terrence off] No, I loved my mom and dad. [saddened expression] But... I'm sorry it is still too painful to remember.

Terrence: Oh, no need to tell me then. I don't want you to be sad.

Susan: [confused expression] Why is that?

Terrence: I'll tell you when I’m ready. Just remember that I'm being honest when I said that, once I tell you.

Susan: [smiles] Ok. See you later then. [leaves]

_...why did it feel good when she held my hand? And why do I feel the urge to tell her my secret when I barely know her? I... need to ask Sam about this. He apparently knows me and definitely knows something about this game of Ms. Monokuma's. Not sure if he will be able to tell what is going on due to risk of the Mastermind finding out, but maybe I can get a hint._

_In any case, I guess I have some free time until I have to get Cheryl and Zoey. That... is not gonna be a pleasant experience. Considering that I managed to get Zoey to hate me and all. ...probably best to avoid her during free time until Susan and I fix this._

 

[FREE TIME START]

[Move to Hallway 2]

[Move to Dormitories]

[Examine Valerie’s Room]

Valerie: [glares] What? I'm trying to sleep.

_**Geeze, is everyone taking their time to sleep here? ...should I actually spend free time with her?** _

__

_**Yes** _

__

_**No** _

__

_**-(Yes)** _

Terrence: I wanted to spend time with you.

Valerie: …[fully opens door] Why?

Terrence: Because I want to make as many as allies as possible.

Valerie: [cross arms] Hmph, well, making friends is useless. Guess you know that letting people in too close could lead to betrayal then?

Terrence: Actually, it is more of that I am incapable of making friends.

_Plus, that is a huge insult since I am willing to trust Terri and Joshua with my life._

Valerie: [pondering expression] ...Terrence there is something seriously wrong with you then. [smirks] I honestly like it.

_Uh, I’m not sure this is the kind of ally I want._

Valerie: Okay, I’m interested, where do you want to hang out? How about my room?

_The hell is she thinking?_

Terrence: I wouldn’t mind, but I’m not sure I trust your reasons for inviting me right now.

Valerie: [smirks] Hmm...not being embarrassed or eager. I wonder are you even into girls…

Terrence: Yeah I’m not handling this bullshit anymore.

Valerie: [shocked expression] What? I’m sorry… [scratches head] Hey you wanted allies, so do I. I was just testing you is all.

_Testing me for what?_

Valerie: How about the rec room?

_… I really am not sure I trust her but then again this attitude was not something I was expecting when I first meet her. And not even after the first meeting when she proved to be a more cooperative. Maybe there is more to her than on the surface._

Terrence: Sure why not.

Valerie: [smirks] Great.

We spent some time talking in the Rec Room. After a while, we returned to her room. I don't need Terri to let me know we grew a little closer, though I feel it was a bit too much from her end.

Valerie: [winking] Thanks for the date.

Terrence: You’re free to think of it as that, just know I won’t.

Valerie: [shrugs] Hey Terrence. Mind if I ask you a question? It has to do with my tests earlier.

Terrence: Okay, I’m intrigued.

Valerie: [smirks] Think about my title for a second. Try to figure out what it means. Got it? Good. Now what kind of boy do you think I secretly want to date?

Terrence: What.

_Oh no. She couldn’t possibly mean…_

(A normal boy/A serial killer/Sociopaths)

****  
  
  


5: 12323312312213

****  
  
  


Answer: Sociopaths

Terrence: …

Valerie: [smirks] Yeah, I think you know. Don’t worry your secret is safe with me.

Terrence: …

Valerie: Hey really. I won't tell anyone about it. We're gonna be allies right?

Terrence: I don't know what you are talking about.

Valerie: [winks] Okay I get it. Don't want anyone overhearing just in case.

Terrence: I honestly have no idea what it is you think I am, but I think it might be a little crazy to think I am one. And even more crazy to want to date me because you think I am one.

Valerie: [shrugs] Whatever. But I could help you blend in. Maybe even teach you a few tricks? You just need to humor me for a bit is all.

Terrence: ...

Valerie: [smirks] Hey, I promise I won’t bite. Well, unless it turns out you would like that.

_I wish I could say who would ever like that. But Joshua has made it clear that people can be into anything considering those "educational videos" on being a man he made me watch. ...it was the only time I disliked him considering the "various" subjects matters._

Valerie: Okay then. If you ever change your mind, you know where to find me. [leaves]

_Were my actions actually that obvious? Or did she just take a huge leap in logic and hit right on the money. ...I know one thing for sure. She called me a monster! Hrr...I’m not a stereotype._

[FREE TIME END]

_**I walked to Cheryl's room as everyone else walked past me to get dinner. But before I could even knock on her door, a hand grabbed my wrist. Looking at the source revealed the hand to belong to...** _

Jack: [big grin] Hey buuuuuuuuud! How are you?

Terrence: I'm doing okay.

_Ow, why is he squeezing my wrist so hard?_

Jack: Just wanted to see if you would be willing to meet me in the rec room. Got something to ask you.

Terrence: ...

Jack: Come on, I'm not planning to hurt you.

_You already are. I'm probably gonna have bruises for a week because of you._

Jack: Three amigos already know about this little meeting of ours, so no need to worry. I mean, they will know who did it if one of us get hurt, right?

Terrence: Uh...why did you tell them we are gonna meet in the rec room before I even spoke to you?

Jack: Details, details.

_That is not at all reassuring and that grin is starting to make me uncomfortable. I have never seen anyone keep such a big grin up for so long. That has got to hurt._

Jack: Terrence. Just trust me. You don't want to miss this meeting. At all. And I suggest you don't bring anyone else. I mean you can and I won’t stop you. You just may end up regretting letting anyone else hear what I have to say. [leaves]

_...I sense blackmail. But what could he... I'll find out at the meeting. Have to concentrate on surviving eating dinner with Zoey first. ...dammit I just pictured her stabbing my eye out with a plastic spork. That is gonna be a nice image to have while eating._

_**With that happy thought, I knocked on Cheryl's door and waited. Then I knocked and waited some more. And then I pounded on the door as I gritted my teeth in annoyance. And finally the door opened and Cheryl came out hanging her head in shame.** _

Cheryl: [looks down dejectedly] Sorry.

Terrence: Whatever let's hurry up and get Zoey.

Cheryl: Uh...actually I mean I'm sorry because I was saying rude thing about you a few seconds ago.

Cheryl: [places palm to face] I forgot that no sound can leave the room so I was getting frustrated with you knocking even though I said to wait a bit longer. Obviously you couldn't hear me say that.

Terrence: So you had no reason to say sorry. Got it.

Cheryl: [pouts] I just don’t like to talk or curse at others behind their back-

Terrence: Like you did earlier today.

Cheryl: Hey, I honestly was looking for you in the first place to let you know I did that.

Terrence: But wouldn't that had led to me knowing about the meeting assuming you had no idea that I already knew about it until you started to eavesdropped.

Cheryl: ... [nervous smile] I was planning to make it vague on what exactly I was calling your sanity into question about.

_My sanity? Really? My sanity was in question because I just stood by and watched you and Zoey cause a bigger rift between the two of you? ...wait are sociopaths considered insane? Darn, now I want to look this up but there is no Internet access here. Of course it would be crazy for Ms. Monokuma to give us a chance to call for help in the first place. Well, stupid crazy instead of psycho crazy._

Cheryl: ...did I say something wrong?

Terrence: I'm puzzled by how exactly me standing by and doing my job as a-

Cheryl: [glares] Actually now that I think about, you were far more interested in what Zoey and I were talking about than doing your job.

Terrence: !

_That is actually true. Well, actually I mainly remembered paying attention to what happened once it was mentioned you two put each other in the hospital. ...wait how did Zoey put Cheryl in the hospital? I'm sure in a fight Cheryl would curb stomp her. Unless Zoey turns out to be a martial artist or something like that. ...if I am gonna work with Susan on getting these to back together, I best try my best to not find out right away. It is practically my only motivation. Well and that Susan encoura-_

Cheryl: [confused expression] Uh, Terrence? You okay?

Terrence: Yeah, just got lost in my thoughts.

Cheryl: So you either speak what you are thinking out loud. Or you go lose yourself in your thoughts. Why is that?

Zoey: [shouting pose] WHO CARES?!

_Rest in peace my poor ear drums. 1995-2010._

Cheryl: [annoyed expression] And what is wrong with you?

Zoey: [arms crossed] [scowls] Nothing you would care about, you selfish bitch.

_...this isn't gonna end well, is it?_

Cheryl: [glares] Selfish what?

_I think I'm obligated to stop this before it goes any further. If a fight breaks out, I'm sure to get most of the blame due to once again being passive while two people yell at each other right in front of me._

Terrence: Let's just-

Zoey: [death glare] Shut up!

_Shutting up now._

__

**_...what? You weren't there! That stare would make anyone back off even someone like me! Well apparently Cheryl was an exception but she was probably used to it._ **

Cheryl: What is wrong with you? Seriously, I haven't seen you like this since. Since... [surprised pose] Oh. [glares] Oh! I see how it is.

Zoey: [raises eyebrow] Oh really?

Cheryl: Yeah, this is like Junior High all over again. And honestly I was getting sick of it the first time.

Zoey: [scowls] Well this is what you want, right? Considering how you been treating me?

_Dear Lord, if you let this end now, I will do whatever it takes to help others no matter how inconvenient or annoying it is! Just... let me out of here._

 

Cheryl: What I really want is for you to leave me alone?

Zoey: That is impossible considering that we are suppose to stick together. Unless we go to our rooms and even then you can't stay there forever.

Cheryl: Well I rather starve to death than hang out with you. You insufferable little brat!

Zoey: And you are a stubborn bitch who refuses to acknowledge she was wrong!

Cheryl: That would be you.

Zoey: I was not wrong, you were!

Cheryl: I was... but that still doesn't excuse what you did. You practically became a bully!

_Wait, what was that first part?_

Zoey: If I remember correctly, you hit me first and even mocked my height.

Cheryl: [smug expression] Let's see you are sixteen and yet you haven't changed in appearance since you were twelve. Maybe you are destined to be a shorty forever.

Zoey: [clenches fists] Grr... fucking bitch!

_...wait. Something is wrong here... that last statement... it sounded more... not angrier. More... genuine?_

Cheryl: You may think you look cute now, but what are you gonna do when you are 30 and still look like this? Yeah, I don’t think that will end well.

Zoey: Well what are you gonna do when you turn 30 and everyone abandons you, huh? The only reason your clothing and everything else is so impressive is because of how young you are. But honestly, it isn't even all that great.

Cheryl: Liar. You're just saying that to pissed me off.

No, you are the one lying. So, Cheryl is afraid it is only because of her age that she is able to gain so much attention and that her work is just a fad because of that. Which it honestly is. All fashion are like that.

Zoey: [smirks] Believe whatever you want, doesn’t hide the fact it is true.

Cheryl: [hurt expression] Zoey... you...

_Not sure if this theory is right, but I really don't want have to deal with this if Susan is gonna force me to get these two to get along._

Terrence: Uh, Zoey. I think you went too far.

Zoey: [angry expression] Shut up, Terrence! Just... [shocked pose] Wait! Cheryl, I didn't mean that! I wasn’t trying to hurt you!

_I was right. She was just pretending to be hostile. At first. But what in the world made her think that was a good idea?_

Cheryl: [scowls] You did a piss poor job then.

Zoey: [tearing up] I... just thought that since you actually wanted to be friends that if I acted like I gave up on being friends...

Cheryl: So you were trying to manipulate me?

Zoey: No! Well... not to hurt you at least!

Cheryl: And how exactly was that statement about how everyone will forget me was gonna convince me to be friends with you again?

Zoey: I kinda... lost my temper and did lash out. But Cheryl I promise that if it does happen, I'll be-

Cheryl: Save it. [turns around] I'm going to bed.

Terrence: What about dinner?

Cheryl: I lost my appetite.

Zoey: [cries] I'm sorry, okay! I am sorry for everything! Please don't go!

Cheryl: ...we will talk in the morning. I just want to be by myself right now. [leaves]

_**As Cheryl locked the door, Zoey simply stood there in silence clearly stunned by how bad the situation got. Which shouldn't have surprised her considering her tactics.** _

  
  
Zoey: [wipes tears] Terrence?

  
  
Terrence: Yes?

  
  
_Great, bet she is gonna blame me._

  
  
Zoey: [looks to the side] Thank you.

  
  
Terrence: ...what.

  
  
Zoey: Thank you for stepping in and saving my idiotic ass from going too far.

  
  
Terrence: Well what I was suppose to do? If I didn't step in, I would just have to deal with the damage later. Only it would be much tougher solve then.

  
  
Zoey: [frowns] Wow, you just don't want me to see you as a good person, huh?

  
  
Terrence: I am not actively trying to be rude. I'm just a very blunt person.

  
  
Zoey: ...you really think honesty will excuse your actions?

  
  
Terrence: No.

  
  
Zoey: I... [sighs] I don’t even know what to make of you.

  
  
Terrence: Well know Susan and I will be trying to help you and Cheryl get over whatever happened.

  
  
Zoey: [puzzled expression] Wait, why would Susan help?

  
  
Terrence: Because she is a good person.

  
  
Zoey: [frowns] Would a good person swindle people of their money for who knows how long it took her to get the skills needed to earn the title of "Ultimate Con Artist"?

  
  
_That was a low blow. But she makes a good point now I think about it. I am certain that Susan is as good of a person as Terri. But why would she be a con artist then? ...no, I can't get sidetracked. Not yet at least._

Terrence: That doesn’t matter-

Zoey: Yes it does!

Terrence: I think you are letting yourself-

Zoey: [shouting pose] You and Cheryl are probably too dumb-

Terrence: Wait a second. Are you jealous? Of Susan?

Zoey: [averts eye contact] ...what makes you say that?

Terrence: I didn’t make it clear that she and Susan were getting along and you have a hint of jealousy in your voice right now.

_And concern. Mostly concern. But, it just occurred to me that I can turn this around to her revealing what started this mess. With that info, Susan and I will be one step closer to solving this and I won’t be on babysitting duty anymore._

Zoey: ...I saw how fast she and Cheryl were becoming friends yesterday.

Terrence: You became scared that if she got a new friend she will leave you behind for sure?

Zoey: [serious expression] ...that still doesn’t invalidate how she could be manipulating my big puppy!

Terrence: Big what?

Zoey: [shrieks] I didn’t mean to say that!

Terrence: No seriously. Big what?

Zoey: [frowns] Nothing! I just said it out of habit! I mean you can't call someone that for 9 years, plus 3 years of having those memories pop out every now and then, and not have it stuck in your head whenever you see them, okay?

Terrence: ...does Cheryl have a nickname for you then?

Zoey: Little kitten, but like it matters now.

Terrence: In any case, your judgement is probably being clouded by your emotions right now. ...do you want help or not?

Zoey: [arms crossed] I suppose I have no choice. Literally since Jasmine and company are forcing you to help. But that doesn’t mean Susan has to!

Terrence: Look, I am not good at cheering people up-

Zoey: Shocking.

Terrence: Or fixing personal problems of others. And since you two are being uncooperative, I need some help. And Susan volunteered to help you two.

Zoey: ...tell Susan that if I find out she is pulling anything, then she is dead.

Terrence: Harsh. Now mind telling me what started all this. If I understand what happened, maybe I can figure out a way for you two to move on.

Zoey: ...I'm heading back to bed.

Terrence: So you are just gonna run away from the main issue? Didn't think you were a coward.

Zoey: [clenches fist] I don't have the right to say.

Terrence: Poor communication can lead to a death. Wait any longer and it might be too late.

Zoey: [shaking] ...Cheryl's sister was killing animals in the neighborhood including the neighbor's pets. And Cheryl was covering it up.

_I believe Joshua would say "That's dark". And here I was thinking it was because they both liked the same boy and the rivalry spiraled out of control._

Zoey: I'm sorry but I can't handle that right now. Just bring dinner to my door. [leaves]

Terrence: Huh, so that's what happened. Well. Zoey's love for animals is vast if I read that right. So it probably- ... and I'm speaking out loud again.

_Better let Susan know. Maybe see her opinion on this. I mean the only thing I have close to an opinion is thinking how Joshua and Terri would react. Terri would definitely be shocked and probably wonder why Cheryl was pretty encouraging it instead of discouraging like she would for when I be myself a little too much._

_And Joshua... would probably ask Cheryl how old her sister was. Because that is the kind of guy he is. And Cheryl's sister sounds like the kind of person he is into. ...which makes me wonder why he likes Martha so much due to how normal she is._

[Automove to Cafeteria]

Jasmine: [raises a book in anger] THERE YOU ARE! YOU CERTAINLY TOOK YOUR- [puts book down] [squints] Wait, where are Cheryl and Zoey?

Terrence: Wait were you about to hit me with that book?

Jasmine: [unamused expression] [raises book over head]

Terrence: Wow, that looks heavy. Okay then. Cheryl and Zoey had a fight. Verbal, not physical so calm down. And then they locked themselves in their rooms. Zoey wants me to bring dinner to her room while Cheryl wants to be left alone.

Jasmine: [rubs forehead with book] Goddammit Terrence.

Terrence: What? I stop the argument from going too far.

Jasmine: [squints] And you didn't stop it in the first place because?

Terrence: Zoey can be very good at shutting people up with just a glance.

Jasmine: ...go to where Robert and Susan are sitting. If you get up before I get back, then you will receive punishment.

Terrence: Okay. Wait, Robert and Susan?

Jasmine: [closes eyes] [rubs forehead] Just do what I say.

Todd: [neutral pose] Wait let me tag along. Lag, you watch everyone else.

Lag: [adjusts goggles] Leave it to me.

Jasmine: Good. [leaves]

Todd: Hang tight Terrence, Jasmine is just worried is all. [leaves]

[Camera shifts focus to the remaining standing in the cafeteria. Everyone is there minus Cheryl, Zoey, Jasmine, Todd, and Valerie]

[Talk to Lag]

Lag: Yes?

Terrence: Hey, I just noticed Valerie is missing. Is everything okay with her?

Lag: She is in the Rec Room. Likes to watch some horror films that Ms. Monokuma left behind in there.

_Of course Ms. Monokuma did that. Probably only horror films are available._

[Camera returns to previous focus]

[Talk to Jack]

Jack: [big grin] Remember Terrence. Rec room after dinner.

Terrence: Got it.

_Although I really wish I didn't have to deal with that after what just happened._

[Camera returns to previous focus]

[Talk to Robert]

Terrence: What are you doing here?

Robert: [smirks] I decided that I ought to give some advice.

Terrence: And you know how to help because?

Robert: Because you and Susan have no experience with this.

Susan: [nervous smile] Well not personally. But I have seen worse scenarios that friends were able to get past.

Robert: Oh really? Do you even know what cause those two fight over in the first place?

Susan: [scratches back of head] Well, I can't see them doing anything too horrible. So I can only guess boy trouble?

_Glad to see I am not the only one who thought that was it._

__

Robert: [raises eyebrow] Really?

  
  
Susan: What is wrong with that?

  
  
Robert: I doubt they would be so secretive over something like that. Or that they would send each other into the hospital over that?

  
  
Susan: [eyes widen] What?

  
  
Terrence: Wait a second, how did you know that?

  
  
Robert: [shaking] O-o-ops. T-t-they didn't m-mention that d-did they? [shakes head] Honestly I was listening to the conversation they had last night.

  
  
Susan: [scowls] And you didn't do a thing to help?

  
  
Robert: [points accusingly] Well Terrence didn't do anything to help!

  
  
Terrence: Except you are more guilty than I am.

  
  
Susan: He's right.

  
  
Robert: [covers head] D-don’t l-l-look at me like that. I-i-i'm just trying to help.

  
  
Susan: [puzzled expression] Help how?

  
  
Robert: S-s-stoping p-p-possibilities of a m-murder. As long as t-they are s-still hostile to each other, s-someone might try to f-frame them. Death is g-gonna be i-i-inevitable. But w-we can s-still try to d-delay it.

  
  
Susan: [frowns] You need to be more cooperative then.

  
  
Robert: [tilts head] Huh?

  
  
Susan: [smiles] You are just one guy. You can't just try to stop everything yourself. It is okay to ask for help.

  
  
Robert: But I am the only who seems to acknowledge it.

  
  
Terrence: Jasmine and the others seem to accept it.

  
  
Robert: [shakes head] They think they can stop it. They are actually focusing all of their time on trying to prevent it when their real focus should be on escaping. That will stop the games.

 

_Sam pretty much said the same thing._

  
  
Susan: [serious expression] Then Terrence and I can help.

  
  
_Why me? Oh yeah, I want to subvert the Mastermind's game._  
  
Terrence: Yeah. We'll help.

  
  
Robert: [surprised expression] Wait, you actually do want to help?

  
  
Susan: [glares] Yes. You might think it is hard to believe because of-

  
  
Robert: [shakes head] Not you. [smirks] I can tell you want to help. Although some people doubt you precisely because of your occupation.

  
  
Susan: Yeah, Jasmine. Fine with me actually. Can't win them-

  
  
Terrence: And Zoey.

  
  
Susan: [taken back] What? Why?!

  
  
Terrence: I did not mean to say that. It is not important to the current situation after all.

  
  
Robert: It is most likely as I said. Your title has people here weary of you.

  
  
Susan: [saddened expression] But I just want to help Cheryl and Zoey. I didn't even want to do those things back then. I-

  
  
Terrence: Susan calm down. Robert and I believe in you. Todd and Cheryl as well.

  
  
Robert: I underestimated you, Terrence.

  
  
Terrence: What do you mean by that?

  
  
Robert: I simply thought you needed to be prompted to help others. Although then again, it could be that you just want to get onto Susan's good side.

  
  
Terrence: Think what you will.

  
  
Susan: [nervous smile] Since this revolves around me a bit, I am very certain that Terrence doesn’t think of me like that. So please don't go around spreading rumors.

Robert: [snickers] Sounds like someone got friend zoned.

Susan: If someone did, it would be me and Terrence to each other.

Terrence: Except I-

Susan: [annoyed expression] We get it already, so please stop repeating yourself. It's getting very irritating at this point.

Terrence: ...okay?

[Camera returns to previous focus]

[Talk to Susan]

Susan: [concerned expression] So what happened with Cheryl and Zoey?

  
  
Terrence: How do I put this. Zoey pretended to be rude to Cheryl. To somehow get her to decide to bring their friendship back.

  
  
Susan: [confused expression] Uh...

  
  
Robert: [smirks] Remember? Cheryl wants to be friends again as well. They just refuse to forgive each other over whatever happened. So, Zoey's plan was probably to get Cheryl to feel so sad over her friend giving up that she would try to make peace.

Susan: That doesn’t sound like it would work.

Terrence: It didn't.

Robert: People usually don't think logically when under stress.

Susan: So what happened next?

Terrence: Cheryl decided to lock herself in her room. And then I got Zoey to say what happened between them.

Robert: [claps slowly] Excellent work! So what did happen?

Terrence: Cheryl's sister killed animals and Cheryl covered up apparently.

Susan: [eyes widen] W-what?

Robert: [jaws dropped] ...that's dark.

_Exactly what I thought that Joshua would say._

Susan: Wait, maybe there is just a misunderstanding! We only know what Zoey thinks!

Robert: [pondering pose] Hmm... you said Cheryl's sister did the animal killings?

Terrence: That is what Zoey said.

Susan: [snaps fingers] Maybe Cheryl was being manipulated by her sister? I mean, I can't imagine someone like Cheryl actually doing that.

Robert: Do you have any brothers and sisters?

Susan: [saddened expression] An older brother...

Robert: So if your brother did anything wrong you wouldn't help him?

Susan: [serious expression] Hell no! I mean, if I was tricked into it, then yeah...

Robert: [taken back] Oh. [neutral pose] Well, some people will do anything for family. So it isn't a stretch to think that Cheryl would do this. Plus, you only knew her for a day. How can you be so sure what she is like?

Terrence: And you only knew her for a few hours at most on top of that.

Robert: [smirks] That wasn't actually necessary to add, but I can understand if you are trying to be useful. [smiles] [waves hand] But you don’t have to try, without you we might have not even learned of this. Hell, Susan and I might not even be here trying to figure things if it wasn't for you.

Susan: [hides behind hoodie] It's just... those are cruel things to do. I know some people just aren't right in the head, but it still astonishes me when I learn how cruel people can be.

Robert: [pondering pose] Hmm... if you really think that, then does that mean you only target certain people when you do your cons?

Susan: That’s different! I had no choice-

Terrence: We are straying off topic here.

Robert: [nervous smile] Right, my bad. [smirks] Well...

_Ok, that smile on his face is getting really annoying now._

Robert: We should try to talk to Cheryl alone. See what she has to say to defend herself.

Susan: [removes hoodie] [closes eyes] [thoughtful expression] Hmm... but how can we do that when Terrence has to watch Zoey as well...

Lag: [thumbs up] I'll handle that.

Susan: [hides behind hoodie] AHHHHHHHH! DAMMIT LAG!

Robert: [clutches chest] Talk about a jump scare! Oh man, my heart.

Terrence: ...ah?

_Seriously he was clearly watching us. What made these two not notice him slowly approach us? I mean, he wasn't trying to sneak up on us after all._

Lag: [adjusts goggles] My apologies. In any case, I will watch over Zoey so you can talk to Cheryl.

Susan: Thanks.

Robert: Just don't sneak up on us again.

Lag: [hearty laugh] I wasn’t really trying. You two are just not very mindful of your surroundings. In any case I'll go talk to Jasmine and Todd about this.

Susan: ["stop" hand motion] Wait! Please don't mention what we learned about Cheryl! I don't want Jasmine to get the wrong idea.

Lag: [tilts head] I am very sure she has the right to know.

Susan: [shakes head] Please, she is so quick to think the worst of people! I-

Lag: [places goggles on forehead] [saddened eyes] Actually...she only thinks that of you.

Susan: [taken back] But the meeting about Terrence-

Lag: Terrence just had her concerned is all. But she mentioned she thinks he is a good guy, just off.

Susan: Then why was she against Terrence helping Cheryl and Zoey.

Lag: She wanted to learn more about him before trusting him with that kind of responsibility but Todd and I outvoted her on the grounds that we don't know anyone else we can trust more than him.

Terrence: What about Todd?

Lag: Todd wanted to focus on the issue with Frank's key. Also, I won't let Todd know about this.

Susan: [confused expression] Why?

Robert: [pondering pose] Yeah, wouldn't Todd be a perfect fit for this kind of thing?

Lag: [places goggles back in place] I wouldn't trust Todd when it comes to family matter.

Susan: What?

Lag: [scratches head] From what I gather, it is a sensitive subject for him. Oh speak of the devil, here they are now. We'll talk later. [leaves]

Robert: [pondering pose] ...we should focus on Cheryl for now.

Susan: [hides behind hoodie] ...

Robert: [concerned expression] Susan you okay?

Terrence: Susan?

Susan: I'm fine. Just a little overwhelmed is all. Hey didn't Zoey want you to bring dinner to her?

Terrence: Yeah. I'll go take care of that. Oh and I am suppose to meet Jack in the rec room. So if you find me dead-

Robert: [smirks] Bit paranoid much?

Susan: [removes hoodie] [smug look] Like you are one to talk.

Robert: [frowns] I'm not paranoid, just realistic.

Susan: You are totally paranoid!

Robert: [shaking] W-what? I-i-i thought we w-were on t-t-the same s-side!

Susan: We are, but that doesn’t excuse the fact that your actions are clearly that of someone who has a bit of paranoia going on.

Robert: [frowns] How so?

Susan: Well, you tend to stutter whenever you think people are being hostile to you. Or just plain disagree with you.

Terrence: I'll just go now.

Robert: Because in this environment, any hostility could lead to my death!

Susan: And you are acting like someone is gonna commit murder without any real motive.

Robert: Getting out of here is the only motive someone needs.

Susan: Come on, I doubt anyone is that heartless. I mean, yeah I can think of someone who would need just that to kill. But still-

Robert: We don't know each other enough to say that.

_And they are ignoring me. All well might as well hurry and feed Zoey._

__

Susan: Well I am not sure anyone here has the skills to do commit any murders and get away with it.

Robert: Jack can. He's the Ultimate Jack of all Trades! If anyone can have the skills to commit the perfect murder, it would be him! Or Lag, he might be able to perform a stealth kill-

Lag: [off screen] I heard that!

Jack: [off screen] If you are gonna talk about others behind their backs, don't yell it while they are in the same room.

Garcia [off screen] Susan's right, you are a paranoid little guy.

Robert: [shaking] S-s-sorry!

Terrence: I'll be leaving then.

[Automove to Dormitories]

Valerie: [yawns] Hey Terrence.

Terrence: Hello.

Valerie: [squints] What are you carrying that tray for?

Terrence: Zoey wants me to take dinner to her room.

Valerie: Why doesn't she just get it herself. You are suppose to be her guard, not her butler.

Terrence: I don't really care.

Valerie: [scowls] Well I do. I'm not okay with people using other people.

Terrence: If you want to see it that way, go ahead. But considering what happened, I think I can understand why she doesn't want to leave her room right now.

Valerie: Hrmm... [smiles] Okay then. Just be sure to not let people walk over you. [leaves]

_As Joshua, hell even Terri, would say, "What an oddball."_

_**I proceeded to knock on Zoey's door and waited for her to answer.** _

Zoey: [eyes bloodshot] Yes? Oh hey, Terrence.

Terrence: Here you go.

Zoey: Uh...Todd already gave me dinner.

Terrence: Really? Why didn't he tell me...

Zoey: I don’t know. All I know is that Jasmine and Todd came by, had me and Cheryl leave our rooms and asked if we were okay.

Terrence: Okay then. Did they managed to get things to go well between the two of you?

Zoey: [shakes head] I got called an idiot when Jasmine found out what I did, and lectured me on how stuff like my plans are doomed to fail and that I should have been more open with Cheryl. And even to be open to them so they can help.

Zoey: [slight smile] Then Cheryl jokingly asked if she were trying to be my mom and set Jasmine off who tried to say how serious she is trying to be. Todd interrupted and gave us some food. Saying he at least didn't want Cheryl to starve.

Terrence: So what should I do with this?

Zoey: [shrugs] I guess I will take it. In case I get hungry later. Thanks for bringing it anyway.

Terrence: Don’t mention it.

Zoey: [looks down] ...you think Cheryl and I will be friends again?

Terrence: Well... why do you want to be friends with her? If what you said is true?

Zoey: ...because no matter what, I still love her. [nervous smile] As a friend of course. Please don't get the wrong idea. I can't stand it when people think there is anything romantic between us. Especially since we get bullied by people for something that isn't true.

Terrence: Okay.

Zoey: In any case, I still love her. And after spending so long away from her, I realized that no matter how involved she was with her sister's horrible acts, I can't imagine life without her. We just spent so much time together that it actually pains me to not be with her. You understand?

Terrence: No, but I'm sure Susan will be able to help me with that. Oh, I just realized something that didn’t really make sense to me. You say that you want to be friends but not “best friends” even though that is what Cheryl wants. Any reason for that?

Zoey: [plays with her fingers] ...I only said that I want to be near her. Not that I want to spend every moment with her like we used to do. I still can’t really forgive her for what she did.

Terrence: Okay then.

Zoey: See you then. [leaves]

_Now for Jack. Then I can go to bed._

[Move to Hallway 2]

Robert: [waves hello] Yo!

Terrence: Hey.

Robert: [shhing motion] Don’t worry, I’ll be keeping an eye out in case things don’t turn out well.

Terrence: ...Todd and the others already know about his meeting. I’m sure they will avenge me if it turns out be a trap.

Robert: [shakes head] Yeah, I’m not leaving anything to chance.

Terrence: Well, your funeral if Jack finds you. He wants to meet me alone after all.

Robert: [smirks] Well, he has no control over eavesdroppers.

Terrence: Well your choice.

[Automove to Rec Room]

[Camera shows Jack setting up a game of pool as Terrence is walking into the Rec Room]

Jack: HEY BUUUUUUUUUUUUD! How are you?!

Terrence: Okay. I guess.

Jack: Up for a little game while we talk?

Terrence: I prefer we just get this over with.

Jack: You sure, bud?

Terrence: Yeah, I prefer we don’t pretend this is a friendly matter. Otherwise you wouldn’t have left bruises on my arm.

Jack: In that case…

[Screen goes black]

*WHACK*

**_Suddenly Jack moved in front of me faster than I saw anyone move and hit me over the head with pool cue he had in hand._ **

 

[Screen returns to normal]

 

Jack: [angry expression] I know who you really are Terrence.

Terrence: That hurt.

Jack: Good, you monster.

Terrence: Huh?

Jack: [menacing stare] Hey, bud. It is your own words. Let’s stop pretending. And right now I want you to stop pretending that you are normal.

Terrence: Kinda suck at that honestly. Ow!

**_I flinched in pain as Jack kicked me in the stomach. I wonder if Robert is going to get help right now._ **

Jack: I know that you are a sociopath. I mean, I’m the Jack of All Trades! Psychology and the like are just one of the many skills I gathered.

Terrence: Ok, I’m a sociopath. But that doesn’t really make me- Urk!

_**Now Jack is lifting me up in the air by my throat. I can barely breathe and this is obviously very painful.** _

Jack: Now. Where did you hide Frank’s key?

_This is what this is about? He thinks I have Frank’s key? Just because I’m a sociopath? That… makes sense. He must be working under the idea that whoever took Frank’s key is the guy who is the one planning to murder. And who better to be planning to kill than the sociopath who are infamous for having no regard for human life?_

_**Jack then dropped me on the floor and placed a foot on my stomach.** _

__

Jack: Where?

Terrence: I didn’t take it. I didn’t even know about the keys until long after Frank took it?

Jack: [growls] What stops you from having found Frank’s key and then bringing it up so we would not suspect you? After all, we would eventually realize that Frank is the only one without a key.

Terrence: Well, I don’t even want to play this “mutual killing game”. One, just because I’m a sociopath doesn’t make me a natural killer. Well one who can get away with it. Two, I’m honestly am trying to be normal. I don’t want to be the stereotypical sociopath.

_For Terri’s sake. She did save my life after all, why shouldn’t I do right by her?_

Terrence: And if you don’t believe any of that, then the main reason I am not gonna join in the killings is because I think it would be more fun to subvert and save everyone.

Jack: [pondering expression] …

_Jack then pulled me up but still didn’t take his eyes off me._

Jack: [serious expression] I believe you. For now. But if I learn that you are planning to go back on this. I will let the others know about you. Or better yet, I’ll just kill you and let myself take whatever will happen if we do get caught committing a murder.

Terrence: That is up to you.

Jack: You better not make me regret letting you go. [leaves]

Terrence: ...seriously Robert? You didn’t bother to get anyone?

Robert: [sheepish smile] You saw me?

Terrence: While I was getting choked out, I saw you heading to the pool table and grabbing the 8 ball. Lucky that Jack didn’t see you. So I guess you know now.

Robert: [smirks] Actually, I already suspected.

Terrence: Seriously?

Robert: Well, it is either that or you are just anti-social. Although your interactions with Susan did throw me for a loop. I’m guessing you are just trying very hard to have her be an ally though?

Terrence: For the most part. She is trying to do right by me, and my code of honor dictates that I do right by her.

Robert: Hmm… interesting. So, are you planning to let her know?

Terrence: Yeah. I mean, she is already getting close to finding out. Since she is so good at reading faces and all. Might as well tell her before she figures it out at the worst possible time.

Robert: [closes eyes] [rubs chin] ...when are you gonna tell her?

Terrence: First thing in the morning. Why?

Robert: [sames position as before but now smirking] I am gonna be there as well. If she freaks out, I will help calm her down.

Terrence: Okay then. ...oh I suppose I should say thanks.

Robert: [waving Terrence off] No need, I am happy to help you make sure that you stay on this road you paved. Much better than the alternative. [concerned expression] Do you need help getting to your room?

Terrence: I’m good.

Announcement: DING DONG DING DONG!

[Camera turns to one of the nearby monitors that shows Ms. Monokuma sitting in a chair eating a jar of honey]

Ms. Monokuma: Attention bastards. This is a lovely message from your Ultimate Assistant Headmaster. It is now 10:00 PM meaning Night Time is now active. The kitchen and storage room are to be closed for restocking purposes. You are free to stay up and walk around but remember that not only are you only allowed to sleep in the dorms, you also should be wary of any desperate students.

 

Ms. Monokuma: Now I wish you all the sweetest of dreams that I hope you never wake up from, my darling little bastards.

[The scene returns to normal]

Terrence: Well, I’m off.

Robert: [yawns] Me too. Night.

_**With that, we parted ways and I went to sleep.** _

MS. MONOKUMA THEATER

[curtains open up to show Ms. Monokuma on stage]

Ms. Monokuma: If there is one thing that my brother has taught it is to never be late.

Ms. Monokuma: That if you promise someone that you would get something done on time, you should get it done on time!

Ms. Monokuma: And everyone who fails to do should get twenty nails through their eyelids!

Ms. Monokuma: Though sometimes I wonder if he actually believes this.

Ms. Monokuma: I mean, I don’t want to call big brother a liar.

Ms. Monokuma: But for some reason, something always happen to keep me from being on time.

Ms. Monokuma: And big brother is always there with 20 nails and a hammer in hand.

Ms. Monokuma: It happened so many times, I’m starting to think he is doing it on purpose.

Ms. Monokuma: Well, it is my turn to do drive nails into the author now. Hopefully I will see you in two weeks or less! Or next couple minutes if the chapter is already out by the time you read this.

**  
** [curtains close]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...that is my way of saying sorry for taking three weeks of writing this and letting you know that I will be trying to get the next chapter out in two weeks.
> 
> Anyway, things are heating up. Terrence's secret is slowly being revealed to the rest of the cast. Each with a varying opinion on it and Terrence is planning to let at least one more know.
> 
> We are also finding out more about what happened between Cheryl and Zoey. ...yeah I am expecting that to be controversial.
> 
> In any case, Cheryl and Zoey will now be blocked from free time votes. You are free to vote for the others though.


	7. Chapter 1: Ultimate Talent Showdown (Ab)normal Days Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the writing bug and managed to finish this out a week early. This is also longer than the last chapter. And I still ended up cutting out some material to save space. In any case, consider this an apology for both taking so long with the last chapter. And for still not getting Brand New Era up. I promise a double length chapter 6 for Brand New Era plus a chapter 7.
> 
> In any case, thanks to Gspawn for proofreading/beta testing this story.
> 
> And also winners of today's free time event are Martha and Robert.

_**I woke up from my dream to someone shaking me from said dream. After a couple of seconds, I realized that it was Sam.** _

Sam: [thumbs up] Best get up now.

Terrence: Sam? What are you doing here?

Sam: Making sure you don't miss your appointment with Susan.

Terrence: Huh? Oh yeah. Wait how did-

Sam: [big grin] Ultimate Spy remember?

Terrence: Shouldn’t you be looking for a way out instead of listening to other people's conversations?

Sam: [shrugs] Part of the reason I said it will take me a while to break into the Mastermind's room is because I need to be on the move constantly. Anyway, if you hurry, you should be able to talk this out without anyone else finding out.

Terrence: Wait, the guards-

Sam: Won’t stop you from talking to Susan. Just will keep note that you left with her.

Terrence: ...okay. Guess I am making the right choice?

Sam: [salutes] Would I be helping if I didn’t think you are?

Terrence: Point.

Sam: In any case, letting Susan know is probably the best choice. Though I can't say why until after you talk to her.

Terrence: Is it because she will figure it out herself if I don't?

Sam: [shakes head] If that were the case, I would have you tell Jack as well.

_...he must not know about what happened last night._

Sam: [thumbs up] Anyway I got to go. Good luck. [leaves]

_Well I better hurry then..._

[Move to Dormitories]

Jasmine: [arms crossed] What are you doing?

Terrence: Susan, Robert and I are gonna discuss something in private.

Jasmine: ... [sighs] Okay. Just be careful.

Garcia: [yawns] It is almost Day Time so don't take too long. We still have a meeting.

Jasmine: [adjusts glasses] Though I will postpone it until after you talk to Cheryl. Anything to end this nonsense between those two.

Terrence: Speaking of nonsense, any luck on Frank's key.

Garcia: [taking out cigarette and lighter] Nope.

Jasmine: [rubs forehead] Garcia...

Garcia: [tosses them away] [sheepish grin] Sorry, old habits die hard.

Jasmine: I thought you said that you started this a year or so ago and that is why you can be able to quit.

Garcia: Well... Hey Terrence, shouldn't you be getting Susan and Robert right now?

Jasmine: Yeah, changing the subject isn’t gonna work on me. But she's right, you should hurry up. Now about your smoking problem...

[Examine Robert's Room]

Robert: [rubbing right eye] Is it time already? Okay, let's go get Susan.

[Examine Susan's Room]

Susan: [yawns] Terrence? Robert? What are you doing here? Don't you know how early it is?

Terrence: Remember what we talked about yesterday?

Susan: [tilts head] Huh? Oh. I thought we were gonna talk about it after breakfast.

Terrence: I prefer to not let anyone else hear and to get it out of the way as soon as possible.

_Fortunately, Garcia and Jasmine are too busy arguing for them to hear us._

Susan: [points at Robert] Why is he here then?

Robert: [smirks] All will be revealed in good time.

Susan: [frowns] Anyone tell you how stupid you look when you do that idiotic smirk all the time?

Robert: [looks down] My g-girlfriend s-says I look c-c-cute when I do that.

Susan: [surprised expression] You have a girlfriend?

Terrence: Yeah, looking Robert up tends to have a bunch of a pictures with him and some girl. In fact, one of his popular series is actually written by her while he just draws it.

Susan: [confused expression] Huh?

Robert: [nervous smile] She writes a love story and has me draw it. It actually became a gateway series of sorts to my other work.

Susan: [smiles] Aw, how sweet.

Robert: Yeah, she's the best. I almost didn't accept the invitation because I didn't want to leave her. But she insisted that I come here and "be one of the first of a new generation of hope".

Robert: [looks down dejectedly] I... hope Carol's alright. And that she's still waiting for me...

Terrence: ...Let’s put this conversation on hold until we are somewhere more private.

Susan: [scratches head] Our bad. Where to?

Terrence: The gym. Robert can make sure no one tries to eavesdropped on us.

Robert: [smiles] Will do.

Susan: [giggles] Hey, you do know how to smile properly.

Robert: Of course. To be honest I only... what's the word?

Terrence: I got no idea. I seen it before on both Terri and Joshua, but I never knew it had a name. Just thought it was a weird looking smile.

Susan: It's call a smirk. You really had no idea?

Terrence: First time I heard it referred as such.

Robert: In any case, I only smirk so much because Carol just kept on mentioning how cute I look whenever I did it. So it became a sort of default expression of mine.

Terrence: In any case, let's head to the gym.

[Automove to Gym]

Susan: [concentrating] Okay Terrence. I'm ready. What is it that-

Terrence: Wait a second. Robert?

Robert: [confused expression] Yeah?

Terrence: Are you the person that Ms. Monokuma is referring to?

Susan: [shocked pose] Terrence! Don't just say stuff-

Robert: [shaking] T-the fact s-s-she keeps on insisting t-that s-someone must mean s-she saw someone e-else! [begging pose] The thought only crossed my mind for a second! I swear!

Susan: R-robert?

Terrence: Why didn't you tell us?

Robert: I didn’t want anyone to get the wrong idea! I mean, yeah I actually did think of killing you guys, but I then realized that I couldn't hide the fact I did it from Carol! Please believe me when I say I'm disgusted with myself for even letting the thought cross my mind!

Susan: ...so the reason you are so insistent that one of us will kill another is...

Robert: Is because I realized that even if I couldn't bring myself to go through with it, doesn’t mean someone else won’t. I mean look at you. You had no idea I would entertain such a thought. Which is why I am saying none of us knows what the others are capable of.

Susan: [concerned expression] ...Robert. You should have come clean sooner. Terrence and I would have understood.

Robert: [looks to the side] ...I just didn't want to admit that I honestly thought of killing someone just to get out as a possibility even for a second.

Terrence: Well, you think anyone else suspects you of this?

Robert: Nah, I'm aware I could be the perfect guy to frame which is another reason I kept quiet.

Susan: Robert. Are you sure that Ms. Monokuma is referring to someone else? Or do you think she is trying to play off your paranoia?

Robert: I... don't know.

Terrence: Did you take Frank’s key?

Robert: [shaking] N-no! I decided against it before I even left the gym!

Susan: What about before we went to the gym?

Robert: [laughs] Okay, now that would require prior knowledge of this for me to think of that. That or ESP which of course doesn’t exist.

Susan: [smug look] There is an Ultimate Psychic that is going to this school, you know.

Robert: Don’t make me laugh. That person is obviously a fraud.

Terrence: Joshua believes in psychics.

Robert: Well this Joshua is an idiot.

Terrence: And so do I.

Robert: [shaking] T-that was a-a-a trap!

Susan: So... now what?

Terrence: Sorry, I just wanted to clear that up.

Susan: [concentrating] Okay. Give me a second. Ready.

Terrence: I'm a sociopath.

Susan: ...

Terrence: Susan?

Robert: [concerned expression] Calm down. Just-

Susan: I am calm. It's just... if you are a sociopath then why did you not want me to be sad yesterday and always tried to cheer me up? Can't be because you are trying to trick me into being your friend. You would have been more subtle and not draw attention to yourself.

Terrence: So you are not freaking out?

Susan: Oh, I am. It's just taking all of my strength to not show it is all. This is pretty much the second worst case scenario for me.

Robert: [interest piqued] Oh? What's the worst case?

Susan: First answer my question. Why were you being so nice to me if you are a sociopath.

Terrence: Terri had me adopt a policy to help those who help me. Including making sure they are happy. And well...

Susan: Before that then. Remember? You started defending me when Jasmine accused me of taking Frank’s keys? What lead me to trying to help you in the first place?

Robert: [shakes head] One, she didn't accuse you. Just threatened you in case you did take it.

Terrence: As Joshua would say, same difference.

Robert: Two. He clearly said that he didn't want Jasmine to concentrate on a single target.

Terrence: That and I knew I would be in Susan's shoes if Jasmine found out about me. And I kinda reacted to that fact. Terri and Joshua would encourage to think myself in other people's shoes after all.

Robert: [surprised expression] Really? That's atypical of a sociopath.

Terrence: I'm trying to not be a typical one. I do go to therapy and see doctors about this you know. Plus, ever since I first met Susan and everyone started to gang up on her, I been thinking that would be me if they knew about me.

Susan: You ganged up on me as well if I remember correctly. You even started it.

Terrence: My intention was to let you know I wouldn't fall for any cons. I had no reason to have any intent beyond that. After all what did I care at the time whether you were a con artist other than you might try to pull a fast one on me? Sociopath remember?

Robert: [laughs] This has got to be the first time anyone has ever claimed being a sociopath as proof they didn't intend any harm.

Terrence: If this were a work of fiction, this would be the first time a sociopath isn’t pure evil.

Robert: There has been thousands of years of storytelling. No way you would be the first instance if this were a work of fiction.

Susan: [smiles] Well, it is the first time I heard of it.

Robert: So are you okay?

Susan: Yeah. I promise Terrence I would be his friend no matter what. So I'm glad that I won't have to break it. I personally hate lying and I considered breaking promises on par with that.

Robert: [smirks] Heh, you are certainly an atypical con artist.

Susan: Considering I never wanted to be one, I'll take that as a compliment.

Terrence: Well, glad I don't have to be self conscious about what I say in front of you guys now.

Susan: [confused expression] Wait. Robert how did you know? Did Terrence tell you first?

Robert: [sullen expression] No. Remember the meeting Terrence had with Jack? Well I decided to listen just in case.

Susan: [smug look] After claiming Terrence was being paranoid about Jack doing anything? Yeah, that certainly helps your case of not being paranoid yourself.

Robert: Well as it turns out Terrence was right. Jack had figured out Terrence's condition and had beaten him up over it.

Susan: [taken back] What?! [concerned expression] Terrence, are you okay?

Terrence: My stomach area is still bruised, but all other marks he left on me are already gone.

Susan: Oh god. Robert did you let the others know?

Robert: And risk Jack revealing Terrence is a sociopath? Yeah, that wouldn't end well. I mean I suppose you can get them to think Jack is lying...

Susan: ... [nods] Okay.

Robert: [surprised expression] Huh?

Terrence: Wait I thought you hated lying?

Susan: [serious expression] I'll make an exception if it is to protect you. We can’t just let Jack get away with this.

Terrence: Nah, let him. He only beat me up because he thought I took Frank’s key. After I convinced him I wasn’t planning to hurt anyone, he let me go.

Susan: [angry pose] That doesn’t matter! He hurt you because he assumed you would be dangerous because you are mentally ill! That isn’t right!

Terrence: ...wait do sociopaths count as being mentally ill? Or is it something else?

Robert: [shrugs] Don’t look at me. I never bothered to research them. If I ever used one in my stories I just based them off what I saw on TV.

Terrence: Well, I don’t want to complicate anything. We'll just have to wait and see before making our next move against Jack.

Susan: ... [crosses arms] [pouts] Fine. But I'm not leaving your side from now on.

Terrence: What about when we go to bed?

Susan: I'll sleep on the floor.

Robert: [surprised expression] Really?

Susan: Yeah. You guys and Cheryl are my only friends. Ever. I would include Todd, but we haven't been able to able to hang out since he was promoted to leader. In any case, if someone is bullying Terrence, damn right I am gonna protect him.

Terrence: Calm down, everything's okay. It is already taken care of.

Robert: [smiles] Susan... you have a good heart. But Terrence can take care of himself. I mean, he didn't even need me and I was getting ready to knock Jack out.

_More like piss him off. Or accidentally kill him._

Susan: Well... [frowns] Okay. I'll put my faith in you. I just hope you know what you are doing.

Robert: It’s almost Day Time, meaning it is almost time for breakfast then the meeting. We should go get Cheryl and ask her about what Zoey said before then.

Susan: [nods] Right. Oh and Terrence?

**_To my surprise, and to Robert's shock, Susan leaned toward me and gave me a kiss on the cheek._ **

Susan: [smiles] Thank you for telling me. I bet it couldn't be easy especially after what happened with Jack.

Robert: [jaws dropped] Wow. You are aware that since he is a sociopath he won’t be able to share any feelings back right?

Susan: [frowns] Don’t read too much into it. I'm just happy that he is willing to trust me with this. I am in as much love with Terrence as I am with you.

Robert: [nervous smile] Heh, sorry. It is just I never really seen anyone displayed such affection to another person unless they are family or attracted to said other person.

Terrence: As Terri would always tell Joshua, get your mind out of the gutter.

Robert: Heh. Sorry.

Susan: [smiles] Everything's all sorted out? Then let's go get Cheryl.

Announcement: DING DONG DING DONG!

Terrence: 7:00 already huh?

[Screen cuts to a nearby monitor that shows Ms. Monokuma sitting in a chair while holding a jar of honey]

Ms. Monokuma: Attention bastards. This is a lovely message from your Assistant Headmaster.  It is now 7:00 meaning Day Time is now active. Kitchen and storage room are now available for access again. Good luck to you all having a pleasant day plotting, and maybe even committing, murder.

[Screen returns to normal]

Robert: [shaking] Oh m-man, W-we better hurry before Cheryl and Zoey realize you aren't there to escort them to the cafeteria.

[Automove to Dormitories]

Robert: [grabbing sides of his head] [the word "stupid appears 4 times around him] Oh man, I just realized we didn't think about considering the time needed to take showers!

Susan: [hides behind hoodie] [pulls side of hoodie] Ugh, I knew I was forgetting something! I'll be right back. [leaves]

Robert: Yeah me too. [leaves]

_I will go take a quick shower, I guess._

__

**_I quickly went back to my room and grabbed some random clothes, doesn’t matter what pants or shirts I grabbed, they're all the same, and took a quick shower. As I got dressed and exited my room, I found Zoey standing outside of Cheryl's room._ **

Terrence: Zoey, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be waiting in your room for me to come get you?

Zoey: [back turned]

Terrence: Zoey?

Zoey: ... I'm hoping to see Cheryl before we head to breakfast and apologize.

Terrence: Didn't you do that already?

Zoey: I'm gonna apologize for everything and tell her I forgive her.

Terrence: What?

Zoey: I'm gonna do whatever it takes to get her back. And if it means forgiving her for covering up what her sister did and refusing to admit it for so long... then I will.

Terrence: Well Joshua always said that if you want to keep friends, it is best to forgive them for mistakes that they make.

_Although he only said that as a joke in response to Terri getting mad at him convincing my barber to give me this, what did he call it, Ahoge. I don't know why she's got so mad. I like it. And it is not like he did it as a joke, since he has one too._

Zoey: I bet your friend didn't anticipate another friend participating in blatant animal cruelty.

Terrence: Okay you may be turned away from me, but I can still hear that hostility in your voice. Do you forgive her or not?

Zoey: It doesn't matter. She only has to think that I do.

Terrence: Wait what is to prevent her from hearing us now?

Zoey: [still has back turned] [waves note] She left this.

**_I read the note and found that it was from Cheryl asking to be left alone for fifteen more minutes and that she will apologize to Jasmine for making us late again._ **

Terrence: Got it.

_Great, now we don't have to deal with this anymore. Sure I won’t learn what that hospital thing was about, but honestly I was starting to lose interest over that. Now I just have to wait for the tearful reunion and then go tell Susan and Robert that it sorted itself out in the end. Right?_

[flashback]

[Camera shows a boy around Terrence's age with short blue hair with an Ahoge sitting in a chair holding his hands together]

???: Terrence. Here is something you need to understand if you really don't want to give in to your condition. You can't let everything be decided by whether it would be more interesting to do it or if it would be more convenient. You need to think everything through and try to decide which choice is best for everyone.

???: And if you have trouble with that, just think how Terri and I would respond and use it as a basis for your own choice.

[flashback ends]

_...damn you memory of Joshua. Why now... I guess I should think this over. And the best way to do that will have to be Joshua's trademark Logic Dive._

[Screen fades to black]

_Joshua: [off screen] Listen up everyone! I am here to tell you about a little something I call the logic dive! With this powerful technique you can be able to solve most of life's mysteries!_

__

_Joshua: First, you must clear your mind of all distractions! Breathing noises._

__

_???: [off screen] Did you seriously say breathing noises out loud?_

__

_Terrence: [off screen] Terri, this is Joshua we are talking about her._

__

_Terri: Sorry, but you are the one who hangs out with him all the time. I'm not used to him and his... personality yet._

__

_Joshua: You will have everything cleared away once you focus on something. For me it is driving down a series of platforms. That is trademarked by me, I will sue you if I learn that you are using driving a car as a way to use the logic dive!_

__

_Terri: ..._

__

_Joshua: Concentrate on whatever you want to use. Concentrate! Then prepare to go down those series of platforms! Sometimes obstacles will appear, those are just your mind trying to bring you out of your mindscape._

__

_Terri: Good lord. Terrence are you seriously taking notes?_

__

_Terrence: You said to take notes of whatever you and Joshua say that will help me not be a sociopath._

__

_Terri: I am starting to doubt Joshua's way of thinking will actually help you._

__

_Joshua: Eventually you will come upon the question you need to answer with 2-4 long platforms that are the best answers your mind can come up with. You just need to decide which is the best answer. If you do this right, your mind will force to reset on your choice if you choose the wrong one. At the expense of you using up more of the precious energy you need to concentrate on the Logic Dive._

__

_Joshua: But if you are a pro like me, there will be a string of numbers on the bottom like this._

__

_6: 3,2,3,2,1,3,2,2,2,3,2,1,1_

__

_Joshua: With the number at the far left, you move down the string until you which you the place where that previous number was. For example, here you would be looking for the sixth number in the string. Then you look at that number and see which solution path fits it. For example, the number in this string that is in the 6th place is a 3. So the answer is the third solution path._

__

_Joshua: Any questions._

__

_Terri: Yes. How does this actually help Terrence?_

__

_Joshua: There will come a time where he needs to figure out an answer to a situation. But doesn't have all of the immediate tools or the like on hand. So the Logic Dive will aid him in figuring out the answer in about a couple minutes or less depending on how experienced he gets at it._

__

_Terri: I really doubt it._

__

_Joshua: How about we make a bet. If I'm wrong I will do whatever you say for a month. And if I'm right, you give me a kiss. On the lips. And longer than ten seconds._

__

_Terri: No. Just no._

__

[Screen returns to normal]

_Ok, let's see. Is Zoey's plan actually the best way to go and if not, what is then..._

[LOGIC DIVE COMMENCING]

[Screen shows Terrence looking ahead at a series of platforms while riding a scooter]

[START]

1\. Is Zoey's plan actually a good idea?

****  
  
  


(No/Yes/Does it really matter?)

****  
  
  


7: 3,2,2,2,1,3,1,2,1,1,3

****  
  
  


2\. Why would that be the case?

****  
  


(It just is/"Two friends can't actually still be friends if they still resent each other"/Because Susan still wants to know what is up with the whole animal cruelty thing)

****  
  
  


9: 3,1,3,3,2,2,1,3,2,1,1,1,3,2,2,3

****  
  
  


3\. What should be done next?

(Learn more about the situation/Let Zoey continue with her plan/Give up)

****  
  
  


5: 1,3,3,2,1,3,3,1,2,1,1,2,3

****  
  
  


**Answers** : No/"Two friends can't actually still be friends if they still resent each other"/Learn more about the situation

Terrence: [Mini Close-Up] This will clear everything up.

[Screen returns to normal]

Terrence: Zoey.

Zoey: [still has back turned] What?

Terrence: Don’t go with this. It isn't gonna end well.

Zoey: What do you care? This will get you off guard duty, right? Me and Cheryl being friends again? Everyone's happy.

Terrence: Remember what Cheryl said?

[flashback]

Cheryl: [waving Zoey off] Go ahead. You're the one who doesn’t understand the truth.

  
Zoey: That bullshit about how we can't be friends anymore because of what happened?

 

Cheryl: [places palm to her face] No, that if two people still have resent each other deeply over something, then it is gonna just ruin any friendship they had.

[flashback ends]

Zoey: So?

Terrence: Well... what are you gonna do if she finds out you were lying about forgiving her?

Zoey: [exclamation point appears over her head] !

_...I thought that only happens with Joshua._

Terrence: Well?

Zoey: [shaking] ... she won't find out.

Terrence: You sure?

Zoey: ... What do you care? You made it clear yesterday that you only cared about getting out of this as soon as possible.

Terrence: I simply forgot that I need to start thinking of others is all.

_Which is very hard to do even with 9 years of trying to think of alternate ways to do so since I can't empathize with people. Didn’t help that Joshua wasn’t exactly supportive of this path until a few years after I met him._

Terrence: So, I thought it over and realized that this might be a good short time fix, but not a horrible idea in the long run.

Zoey: ... [turns around] [crying] Then what am I suppose to do?

Terrence: Leave it to me, Susan, and Robert. We'll figure it out. For now, just wait.

Zoey: [wipes tears with arm] ...promise?

Terrence: Sure.

Zoey: I suppose you are right. I'm just getting desperate. [cute smile] Thanks.

Terrence: Oh and you are gonna sit with the leaders this time. Susan, me, and Robert want to talk to Cheryl about what you revealed yesterday.

Zoey: [frowns] If you are planning on getting her to admit that she helped with her sister killing animals, then forget it. One of the things Cheryl and I have in common are that we can be very stubborn.

Zoey: [saddened expression] ... I suppose that is how things ended up like they did.

_No, I think Cheryl will be upfront and honest about this. I can't remember when exactly, but I am certain she already admitted to being in the wrong on this._

Terrence: Oh by the way, once we get everything sort out, please don't give us a kiss as thanks. Susan had to learn the hard way that people can take it the wrong way.

Zoey: [cute smile] If you can convince Cheryl to be my friend then I will just give you guys a great big bear hug. Somehow prove it is one big misunderstanding, then I will give you a thank you kiss.

_This is why I don't try to tell jokes. Unless they heard it before, people always takes me seriously._

Zoey: [winks] But don’t get your hopes up, there is no way in hell that would be the case.

_Wait, I'm confused. Was she just joking right now? Being serious? Teasing like Joshua and Terri would to people they like? ...I need to pay more attention. I can already pick up social cues by concentrating, I just need to actually use it._

Jasmine: [off screen] ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!

Zoey: [shaking] Oh no...

  
  
Jasmine: [raising book over head] [temple pulsing] It has been almost 30 minutes! What is taking you guys so long?! [rubs head with book] And where's Cheryl?!

  
  
Terrence: Oops, we were suppose to get her 15 minutes ago...

  
  
Jasmine: [one eye suddenly goes red] ...

  
  
Zoey: [concerned expression] Uh, Jasmine? Your eye-

 

Jasmine: I'm aware. It is just a simple blood vessel bursting due to stress. Stress I wouldn't have if you guys didn't keep me worried all the time!

 

Terrence: Okay, we'll just go get Cheryl and head to the cafeteria-

 

Jasmine: [eyes closed] [book lowered] [temple pulsing] No. You will go straight to the Rec Room.

 

Terrence: What? But the plan-

 

Jasmine: Yeah, should have thought of that instead of messing around.

 

Terrence: I wasn’t messing around, I was stopping Zoey from messing up again.

 

Zoey: [eyebrow raised]

 

Jasmine: Dammit Zoey!

Zoey: [looks down dejectedly] Sorry, I just really want to be friends with Cheryl again.

Jasmine: I understand and I don't mean to be rude, but all of your efforts just seem to make things worse unless someone else stops you.

Zoey: I know...

Jasmine: [rubs forehead] [sighs] Anyway, breakfast is waiting for you two and Cheryl. Please hurry before it gets cold. Also, we won’t be starting the meeting until you get there, so please be mindful of the others. [leaves]

Terrence: She's certainly a bossy person.

Zoey: Well, she is the Ultimate Mayor. Though I personally get a bit of a motherly vibe from her.

Terrence: How so?

Zoey: [shrugs] Well for one thing, the only thing stopping her from getting me and Cheryl talking things out is because Todd has faith you will take care of it. Plus, she was acting like a Mom last night when she came to see how we were doing.

__

_...I wonder, would things end well if Jasmine tried to handle things personally? Or would it just end up worse? Honestly all I really know is that she heavily dislikes Susan and she gets outvoted by Lag and Todd a lot._

Cheryl: [flustered] [adjusts dress] You fucking assholes! I said fifteen minutes! Not over half an hour!

Zoey: [depressed] Sorry...

Terrence: Hey, all I did was stop Zoey from messing up again and then get yelled at by Jasmine.

Zoey: [eyebrow raised] Terrence?

Terrence: Yeah?

Zoey: Fuck you.

Terrence: What? I was just letting her know what was taking us so long.

Cheryl: Jasmine showed up?! Okay, we'll just have to talk about what Zoey was planning later, let's hurry to the cafeteria!

Terrence: She said to head straight to the Rec Room and that breakfast is waiting for us there.

Cheryl: Then what are we waiting for?!

Zoey: For Terrence to throw me under the bus some more, apparently.

Terrence: I never did that. I simply told Jasmine and Cheryl what they needed to know.

Cheryl: [annoyed expression] Let's settle this later! We have to hurry now!

[Move to Hallway 2]

Frank: [shirtless] [waves hello] Hey guys!

Cheryl: [blushes] Uh... why are you not wearing a shirt?

Zoey: [turned away] [playing with her fingers] Not that we're complaining.

Cheryl: Z-zoey! [muttering] I didn’t want it to be obvious.

_I can understand why they are acting like this. He's got the body of one of those male models that Joshua and Terri would fawn over._

Frank: [sticks tongue out] ["rock out" hand sign] Hey, no need to get so flustered. I don't mind if you stare. [clears throat] In any case, apparently there is an air conditioner in there and someone thought it would be a great idea to turn the temperature up a lot. I was sweating. Didn’t want to get my favorite shirt all wet. So I took it off.

Terrence: I did notice it was warmer than usual, but-

Frank: [singing pose] You are just feeling hot air from the Rec Room. [sticks tongue out from side of mouth] [peace sign] Apparently the Rec Room's temperature control is independent from the rest of the school. No idea why.

Zoey: That is certainly odd.

Martha: [wipes sweat from forehead] You telling me. I'm sweating more than after completing an average workout.

_This is just assuming that your workouts are above average in comparison to other people's, but how hot is it in there?_

Susan: [holding hoodie in her hands] [sweating] Hey, you aren't the ones who was wearing clothing that is absolutely not suited for hot weather.

Jack: [rubs hair] Ugh, the heat is messing with my improvised hair gel.

Terrence: Huh?

Susan: [nervous smile] You don't want to know. It's not exactly healthy.

Jack: [hearty laugh] [rapid clapping] You are just jealous that you don't have the guts to use it!

Susan: [glares] ...

Frank: [holds out a glass of root beer] Anyone thirsty?

Jack: [holds both hands out palm first] No, I hate root beer. I don't understand why anyone would like that stuff.

Frank: [shrugs] I think it is the best drink in the world myself.

Terrence: Where is everyone else?

Susan: Rec Room or cafeteria. Hey what took you guys so long? Jasmine was pretty mad. Even Lag looked peeved.

Terrence: Zoey.

Zoey: [shouting pose] For crying out- seriously?!

Terrence: I think I went deaf for a second.

Zoey: [hands on hips] [angry expression] Are you gonna go around telling everyone how it was all my fault?!

Terrence: It was your fault. And only if anyone asks.

Susan: [frowns] Terrence? Mind if I talk to you real quick?

Terrence: Well, I was thinking of grabbing breakfast first.

Susan: Now.

Terrence: Okay.

_My lecture senses are tingling._

[Automove to Laundry Room]

Terrence: I kinda forgot this was here. Maybe I should take care of laundry later.

Susan: [shrugs] Give it to me after Jasmine manages to get through the meeting. I'll take care of it. [serious expression] Now then...

Terrence: Here it comes...

Susan: [unamused expression] ...

Terrence: I said that out loud didn't I.

Susan: Trust me, I would have been able to tell anyway. You're not very subtle.

Terrence: Not unless I put on my poker face.

Susan: [smug look] Ha! Betcha I would still be able to guess what you are thinking. [glares] Wait, are you trying to change the subject?

_Dammit, that usually works. Note to self, ask Joshua to teach my new ways to get out of lectures._

Susan: Terrence, this is serious.

Terrence: I know, I just find lectures to be so boring.

Susan: Well, are you aware that you are acting like a hypocrite right now?

Terrence: What? How am I being a hypocrite?

Susan: [wringing hoodie] Well, I guess it was unintentional. But remember how you got mad when Cheryl, in your own words, threw you under the bus?

Terrence: I didn’t get mad, just lost respect for her. It takes a lot to actually get me mad.

Susan [stretches hoodie] [grits teeth] You know what I mean!

Terrence: This is different.

Susan: [places hoodie over shoulder] Yeah. Because Cheryl was actually a bit justified in telling Jasmine. Not I am saying we should let her know. God knows she will not react well.

Terrence: Death by being hit by a book doesn’t sound that appealing to me.

Susan: But with you and Zoey? It really comes off that you are trying to save your own skin while shifting all of the blame on herr.

Terrence: Why? She was in the wrong, not me.

Susan: Terrence? Didn't you say you want to not be a sociopath? Because it sounds like you are gleefully jumping into the role the more and more you defend yourself.

Terrence: But, I'm not channeling past Joshua right now.

Susan: [unamused expression] ...I don’t even want to know what that means. Anyway, you are clearly hurting Zoey's feelings right now.

Terrence: Well-

Susan: ["stop" hand motion] Stop and think that thought over. And think how Terri and Joshua would react to it.

Terrence: Wow, you catch on-

Susan: [annoyed expression] [stretches hoodie] We don't have time for idle chit chat! We still have that meeting, remember?!

_Idle chit chat? ...oh. Oops._

Terrence: ...oh. I guess I did end up talkng longer than necessary after I stopped Zoey. Not to mention that it took longer than it should have to convince myself to stop Zoey from going through with it.

Susan: [confused expression] ... [shakes head] [places hoodie over shoulder] Okay a story for another time. Let’s go back outside.

Terrence: Okay. And you look nice without your hoodie by the way.

Susan: [smug look] [holds hoodie tightly] Yeah, I know. But I can’t help wearing it, it's my lucky hoodie. First time I took it off since we got here actually.

Terrence: Even when you take a-

Susan: We can talk about it later. Meeting remember?

Terrence: Okay.

[Automove to Hallway 2]

Susan: [surprised expression] Hey, where did everyone go?

Terrence: Not sure, but there is a note on the door to the Rec Room.

Susan: [wears hoodie like a scarf] Let's see... apparently Jasmine got fed up with the delays and left this note to let us know who the guards are. And also this.

Susan: [mocking impression of Jasmine] PS. Whoever messed with the AC, please do us all a favor and go fuck yourself. Sincerely Jasmine.

Terrence: Was it necessary to do a mock impression? I don't want to get yelled at anymore for the rest of my life.

Susan: [pouts] Fuck Jasmine. Besides you heard Lag, she thinks you're cool. Apparently she hates only me.

Terrence: I'm pretty sure I am not winning any points with being late all the time.

Susan: [rolls eyes] Considering what you did to Zoey...

Terrence: Oh, right. ...oh, I just realized I abandoned Cheryl and Zoey to talk to you.

Susan: [eyes widen] Shit! Terrence, I'm so sorry! I forgot that-

Terrence: It’s okay, I'm sure they are in their rooms right now.

Susan: [shakes head] [wrings hoodie] No, it isn't! Here I am saying how rude you are being to Zoey and how you should feel bad for it! And I probably got you in trouble as soon as Jasmine finds out!

Terrence: There is no need to stress. I'll just go to their rooms and check to see if they are fine.

Susan: Okay. Oh and Terrence?

Terrence: Hmm?

Susan: [tries to wrap hoodie over her face] Uh...is there a reason you said I looked nice a minute ago?

Terrence: You mean considering I'm a sociopath? I thought it over and decided that I should give you a compliment as thanks for putting up with my bull. It is what Terri and Joshua taught me to do.

Susan: [holds hoodie in one hand] [smiles] Actually, I forgot about that part of you for a second. But enough about me. We should check on Cheryl and Zoey.

Terrence: ...okay, I guess.

[Move to Dormitories]

[Examine Cheryl's Room]

Terrence: ...

Susan: [nervous pose] Cheryl? Are you in there?

Cheryl: [appears] [saddened expression] Leave me alone...

Terrence: Wai-

Cheryl: I said leave me alone. [leaves]

Susan: Wow, she must be stressed.

Terrence: At least we confirmed she is here.

Susan: [sighs] Hopefully she will come out during lunch time.

[Examine Zoey's Room]

Terrence: ...

Susan: [frowns] What did you forget how to knock?

Terrence: ...it just occurred to me. One side of this hallway is dedicated to girls and the other to boys.

Susan: [eyebrow raised] Yeah?

Terrence: You think the placement here is deliberate? I mean, Cheryl and Zoey are right next to each other. Robert's room is next to mine. We live right across from each other. Amy and Tyler also live across from each other. Jack’s and Frank’s room are-

Susan: [scratches head] Okay, I get what you are saying. That is certainly too many coincidences for my taste.

Terrence: Yeah, although of course not all of the rooms placement would mean anything. It is just one hallway with eight set of rooms on either side. It is impossible for all of us to be connected that way, right?

Susan: [nods] Yeah, I can't imagine Jonathan and Valerie being friends just because their rooms are across from each other.

Terrence: ...I haven't seen Jonathan for a while, now I think about it.

Susan: Probably because everyone is sick of him calling them by different nicknames. Remember how some of us are calling Amy, Ms. Non-Emotion?

Terrence: That would be including me. Although I was unaware anyone beside us were also using it.

Susan: He helped popularized it.

Terrence: ...okay, now I'm curious. What does he call me?

Susan: [smug look] Really want to know?

Terrence: I'm just curious.

Susan: Mr. Spike.

Terrence: ...that is all? That's lame.

Susan: [giggles] Yeah, I had a feeling you would be disappointed.

_Didn’t help that you subtly hyped it up._

Terrence: What about you?

Susan: [frowns] Let's go check on Zoey, okay?

Zoey: [arms crossed] You guys are pretty loud, you know.

Terrence: Cool, you are here.

Zoey: Well, Mr. Spike, I wouldn't be if you hadn't let your girlfriend take you to the laundry room and abandoned me and Cheryl. You’re lucky we decided to head straight to our rooms instead of waiting for Jasmine to come find us without you.

Zoey: [eyebrows furrowed] Would have been some easy revenge, you know.

Susan: [sighs] I only took Terrence into the laundry room just so I can let him know how horrible he was treating you. [runs fingers through hair] But still, I'm sorry for letting you worry. I forgot that Jasmine had wanted Terrence to be with you at almost all times.

Terrence: I also apologize for how I been treating you. Hurting you or causing unnecessary friction was not my intention.

Zoey: Yeah, saving your own goddamn skin was.

Terrence: Which was wrong of me. I recognize that, and so I apologize.

Zoey: [eyes closed] [arms crossed] ...just hurry up and fulfill your promise, then we will be cool. Okay? Okay. [leaves]

Susan: [scratches head] ...well unless you plan on staying with me, I guess I will be seeing you.

Terrence: Huh?

Susan: [serious expression] I'm gonna stay here and make sure no one tries to enter their rooms. I mean, you did say you can take care of yourself, right? I'm holding you to that.

Terrence: Okay then, see you.

Susan: [smiles] See you. Oh and your breakfast should be in the cafeteria. I managed to save it along with Cheryl's and Zoey's. In fact, I might head to the cafeteria later to get it if they hadn't gotten it while we were gone.

Terrence: Okay.

**_I proceeded to the cafeteria and ate my breakfast. It was easy to find, Jasmine had wrote my name on it. I knew it was Jasmine who did it because she signed her name on the card in the corner. After finishing it, I looked at the nearby clock and saw that I should have time for some free time before lunch._ **

****

[FREE TIME START]

[Move to Hallway 2]

[Move to Rec Room]

[Talk to Martha]

Terrence: ...

_**What is she doing? She appears to be messing with something... wait, that is the AC. Why is she doing that? ...should I talk to her to find out or leave her alone?** _

__

_**Yes** _

__

_**No** _

__

_**-(Yes)** _

Terrence: Martha?

Martha: [screaming pose] [swinging racket in a defensive position] Kyaaaaaa!

_...isn’t that a stereotypical Japanese school girl scream? Why is she, a girl who is in no way in hell of Asian descent let alone Japanese, screaming like that?_

Todd: [cracking knuckles] I HEARD SCREAMING! EVERYONE OKAY?!

Martha: [innocent whistle] [hides racket behind back] Yeah, just wasn't paying attention and got spooked when Terrence said hi.

Todd: [relieved expression] Good. I'll be in the laundry room if you need me. [leaves]

Terrence: What was that-

Martha: [shush motion with racket] Please don't tell anyone what I was doing.

Terrence: ...were you the one who messed with the AC earlier?

Martha: [innocent whistle] [hides racket behind back] Well... please don't tell anyone.

Terrence: Why?

Martha: [blushes] [grips racket tightly] ...let's say shirtless Frank was worth it.

Terrence: That doesn’t actually-

Martha: [innocent whistle] [places racket on back of head] Hey want to play some pool. I actually had a bit of fun playing it with Susan earlier.

Terrence: ...I'm not really good at it, but okay.

Martha: [pumps fist with racket] Great.

_Sucker..._

__

**_After letting her win for most of the first round, I proceeded to dominate the rest of it and all other rounds. Unfortunately for her, Joshua had taught me to play pool and whenever we were short on cash we would try to play up how much I suck before I got serious. ...I never said Joshua was a saint._ **

****

**_In any case, it quickly became unfair so I decided to give her some pointers. Terri would have wanted me to. She actually managed to get lucky and won a round for real._ **

****

**_Because of this, I think Terri would say that Martha and I grew a little closer._ **

Martha: [grins] [swings racket side to side] That was fun, thanks Terrence.

Terrence: ...

Martha: [frowns] [rubs back of head with racket] Is something wrong?

Terrence: Just thinking of what to talk about or do next. Oh, I know. How did you become the Ultimate Tennis Player?

Martha: [innocent whistle] [hides racket behind back] ...

Terrence: Martha?

Martha: ...it isn't all that interesting is all.

Terrence: I got not much else to do. So I have time to listen.

Martha: [blushes] [plays with netting on racket] I overheard a boy I had a crush on say he liked tennis. I took it up to impress him. And I ended up being very good at it.

Terrence: That's it?

Martha: [sighs] [twirls racket] I told you it wasn’t all that interesting. In fact, mind if I confess something?

Terrence: Got not much else to do, remember?

Martha: ...I'm actually a boring and shallow person. I never had any interests that weren't influenced by others and none that lasted when I stopped being friends with them.

Terrence: Okay...

Martha: In fact, I think I am the closest person to being normal here. Everyone has something to contribute while I'm just here...

Terrence: But aren't you the best tennis player alive? Doesn't that count as interesting?

Martha : [rolls eyes] And Amy's the best skateboarder in the world and she has more personality than I do.

Terrence: Really?

Martha: Have you seen her when she let's her guard down? She can get so passionate about her talent. Me, I have fun playing tennis, but it takes a lot of effort to keep my interest in it. If it weren’t for my parents and coach constantly supporting me, I most likely would have gave up long ago.

Terrence: Oh.

Martha: [covers face with tennis racket] ...I don’t think I'm gonna make it.

Terrence: What?

Martha: I'm the most generic and boring person here. And if this were a story, and I can't help but think of it as such because this situation just doesn't feel real, then I will be dead soon. I'm probably taken here precisely so I can be an easy person to kill off...

Martha: I suppose the one trait that I have that might be interesting is that I'm a bit boy crazy. But really, I am certain that is tame compared to everyone else.

Terrence: Actually you probably have more personality than I do.

Martha: Huh?

Terrence: I'm influenced by my cousin Terri and my best ally, Joshua. Every single interest and almost every single action I do is influenced by them. Otherwise, I just decide things on what is most convenient for me or I happen to find interesting.

Martha: [looks down dejectedly] [grips racket tightly] ...no I am certain you are more interesting than I am. Certainly sounds like you are a bit more complicated than me.

Terrence: Well... Terri always said I should try to be kinder to people. And considering that you are reminding me of, well, me. And I am certain there will be some lags of time without anything interesting in the future...

Terrence: I'll help you find something that you would be interested in without anyone having to constantly keep your focus on it.

Martha: [blushes] [tries to cover face with tennis racket] ...thank you.

Terrence: Oh and once we get out of here, I'll introduce you to Joshua. He will be mad if I pass up a chance to have you two meet.

Martha: Is he nice?

Terrence: He's an odd fellow who has a bit of perverted mind. But if he wasn't nice, then why would Terri still be his friend?

Martha: ... [grins] [twirls racket] Again, thanks. I'll do my best to stay alive and to improve myself as a person.

Terrence: I'll see you later. I need to think on what to introduce to you.

Martha: [salutes with racket] Okay.

_**Weird. I feel like I am treading old ground here even though the only real interactions with other people I had before being taken to this school was with Terri and Joshua. But in any case, I am certain Terri would be proud of me right now. Hopefully I can think of something for Martha before it is too late. That would certainly waste this evening.** _

[FREE TIME END]

[Automove to Dormitories]

Susan: [smile] [waves hello] Hey Terrence.

Robert: [smriks] [hands in jeans] Don’t worry pal, we are gonna do whatever it takes to end this once and for all. No delays on our watch.

Terrence: I'm sure Jasmine will be ecstatic to have me be on time for once.

Zoey: [pouts] This is a bit much. I wasn't gonna try anything.

Cheryl: [places palm to face] Yes. Because you clearly proven that you can control yourself as of late. [places finger to chin] Which is a bit of surprise, actually. Didn’t you use to be the one who was more reserved?

Zoey: Whatever, let's go get lunch already.

[Automove to Cafeteria]

Jasmine: [big grin] Hey Zoey. You will be staying with us for this lunch period.

Zoey: [rolls eyes] [sighs] I know. I know.

Cheryl: [confused expression] What is going on?

Jasmine: You'll see. [scowls] And you will be cooperative.

Cheryl: [raises eyebrow] Okay, now I'm a bit worried.

Terrence: Relax, we just want to talk to you in private for a bit.

Cheryl: ...I am not gonna enjoy this conversation. Am I?

Terrence: Try to cooperate anyway.

Robert: [frowns] You probably shouldn't had told her that. At least in that tone.

Cheryl: [sighs] [crosses arms] What does it matter, no way I can get out of this if the leaders are in on it.

_**With that, we grabbed our lunch and proceeded to the corner of the cafeteria away from anyone who might to eavesdrop on us.** _

Cheryl: Okay, what do-

Terrence: Is it true that you cover up your sister killing animals?

Robert: [jaws dropped] And Terrence goes straight for the throat.

Susan: [shush motion] Robert this is serious.

Robert: [shaking] I j-just thought we were gonna be more subtle first.

Cheryl: [looks down] [depressed expression] ...

Susan: [worried pose] Cheryl. Please tell me you didn't.

Cheryl: ...why. You won't believe me. I mean Zoey told you right?

Susan: Just tell me, is it true?

Cheryl: No. It isn't.

Terrence: Wow, I thought Zoey was wrong about you being stubborn.

Susan: [glares] Zoey is wrong all right. But she is wrong about Cheryl.

Cheryl: [surprised expression] Huh?

Robert: [confused expression] [taps left arm] Eh?

Susan: [concerned expression] So, what really happened?

Cheryl: Y-you believe me?

Terrence: Wait, didn’t you say that you were in the wrong to Zoey at some point yesterday.

Cheryl: [digs nails into palm] [hurt expression] I wasn’t saying I was in the wrong. I was saying I was wrong. About Blaire.

Susan: Is that your sister?

Cheryl: You... actually believe me?

Susan: I can tell when people lie. You aren’t lying.

Robert: Wait, then what really happened then?

Terrence: Pretty sure Susan is trying to get her to say that.

Cheryl: ...it is true that my sister was killing animals. Mostly squirrels and lizards. But she would also hurt the stray cat, dog, and sometimes even pets. But I had no idea.

Cheryl: [crying] I... Zoey was trying to warn me. Let me know what my sister was doing. But I refused to believe her. She was my sister and I loved her. And I was so shocked that Zoey would say such things about her because she considered Blaire to be her little sister as well.

Cheryl: [covering face] I just couldn't handle someone as sweet and innocent as Blaire actually doing such things without my knowing. It got to the point that I thought Zoey as the monster in disguise. I actually thought she was only saying such things because she was growing jealous of Blaire. So I started being mean to her and even hit Zoey when she refused to give up on telling me.

Cheryl: Oh god, I'm such a horrible friend. Zoey just wanted to help and I pushed her away. ...and she still wants to be friends after what I did? Oh god...

Terrence: Didn't you mention that Zoey was being a bully to you?

Cheryl: Yeah, Zoey got vicious back. Even worse than I was. But I can’t really blame her...

Robert: [shakes head] Wait. Why not let her know about this then?

Cheryl: Last year was when I finally caught Blaire breaking the ribs of our pet cat. She just looked at me while I stared at her in horror and she just asked what's wrong. She had no idea what she was doing was wrong. That horrified me so much that I ran straight into my room and locked the door. After a while, I called Zoey without really thinking.

Cheryl: I was lucky that even though we stopped being friends for two years at that point she hadn't changed her phone number or blocked me. But when I told her what I found out... she only sighed and said that she can't believe that after two years I refused to admit that I was hiding her condition. Then she hang up.

Susan: [covers mouth] [horrified] Oh my god. That's terrible.

Robert: [bangs table] Hold it! Why did she even think you were hiding your sister's penchant for animal abuse in the first place?

Terrence: Penchant? Really?

Robert: [glares] Got a problem with the words I use?

Susan: [snaps fingers] Fellas, focus.

Cheryl: ...because I really should have realized that there was something wrong with Blaire. Zoey found out first and it still took me a couple years to finally notice despite sleeping in the same bed as her.

Robert: [jaws dropped] Wow. If you two were that close, I can see why Zoey had such a hard time believing that you were in the dark.

Robert: [bangs table] Hold it. [rubs chin with finger while looks to the side] Then-

Cheryl: [death glare] Please, enough with the Phoenix Wright impersonation! It is not funny, and I doubt that either Terrence or Susan got it.

Terrence: That is a video game, right?

Susan: [pushes fingertips together] I never really got into video games.

Robert: [shaking] S-s-sorry. I j-just s-s-saw the opportunity-

Cheryl: Didn't Phoenix tend to have it reveal that the witness he was pressing was actually the killer? Is that what you are trying to do here?!

Robert: N-n-n-n-n-n-

Terrence: I think you broke him.

Robert: [recomposes self] [bangs table] Hold it!

Cheryl: [digs nails into arms] Grrr...

Robert: [points accusingly] What about the hospital incident?

Cheryl: ...she had a friend beat me up and she joined in. I fought back. We both ended up in the hospital. The end. Now would you excuse me. [leaves]

Terrence: Not as satisfying as the animal cruelty reveal. I give it 6/10 for at least partially justifying why Cheryl was initially against being friends with Zoey.

Susan: [glares] [pulls at hoodie strings] What is wrong with both of you.

Terrence: I blame Robert, his actions caused me to channel Joshua for a second.

Robert: [shaking] A-and I-i j-just a-always w-wanted t-to be l-like P-p-phoenix.

Susan: ...that is still isn't right since you upset Cheryl and you still continued when she asked you to stop. And do I even want to know what you meant by channeling Joshua.

Terrence: Joshua says odd stuff like that. No one knows why and he even says his mind is an enigma even to himself sometimes.

Zoey: [appears] [concerned expression] [plays with fingers] So... you see how hopeless Cheryl is, right?

Susan: [confused expression] What? No, you misunder-

Terrence: So why did you have your friend beat up Cheryl?

Zoey: [glares] Oh, so she still thinks that?! Even though I was trying to save her life, she still thinks that I sent that horrible bitch of a friend after her?! I'll have you know I nearly died trying to keep her off Cheryl! And what do I get as thanks?

Zoey: [grinds teeth] [angry expression] An apology?! An admittance of what she did?! Plans to get Blaire the help she clearly needed?! No, what I get is her saying we were done and that she never wanted to see me again!

Robert: [bangs table] Object-

Zoey: No, fuck all of you! You clearly believe Cheryl that I am the one at fault! I'm out of here! [leaves]

Robert: [grabs sides of his head] [word stupid appears 4 times around him] Dammit Terrence!

Susan: [hides behind hoodie] Actually we were all at fault that time.

Robert: [looks to the side] [innocent whistle] What did I do?

Susan: Clearly that Phoenix thing is doing more harm than good.

Terrence: What did I do?

Susan: Your direct approach clearly didn't help this time.

Terrence: Well, what do you expect? It's me, remember?

Susan: Well how would Terri and Joshua react?

Terrence: That is how Terri would have reacted. You don't want to know what Joshua would have said.

Susan: ...why would Terri-

Robert: [pondering pose] Hold it-

Susan: [removes hoodie] [glares]

Robert: [nervous smile] Poor choice of words. [pondering pose] In any case, what should we do now?

Terrence: Drag Cheryl and Zoey out of their rooms and force them to realize that they were both wrong about each other. Cue tearful reunion and me getting off guard duty.

Susan: [unamused expression] ...

Robert: [raises eyebrow]

Terrence: What?

Susan: I think we should leave them alone. For now.

Robert: Yeah, we did enough damage. We should give them time to vent.

Terrence: That’s dumb, they will be perfectly fine if we have them realize what idiots they are acting.

Susan: Terrence-

Terrence: I meant idiots in the nicest way possible. Unless you are saying that Terri was wrong to refer to Joshua as such whenever he acted completely ignorant about a subject. Or me whenever I-... oh you are saying that I am acting like one again, aren't you?

Robert: [smirks] Hey, you are the one calling yourself an idiot, not us.

Susan: [sighs] But you are acting very insensitive again.

Terrence: To be fair, everyone can be "insensitive" without meaning to sometimes.

Susan: ... [glances at Robert]

Robert: ... [notices Susan] What?

Susan: [rolls eyes] Oh, nothing.

Robert: [confused exprrssion] When have I ever been insensitive?

Terrence: Do you really need an answer? I mean, obviously I would notice since I am, well, me.

Robert: [scowls] ... [softened expression] Okay, I'm gonna let Jasmine know we will be late for dinner since we will corner Cheryl and Zoey then. [leaves]

Susan: [sighs] I'll go make sure that Cheryl's and Zoey's rooms are protected. [leaves]

Terrence: ...wait aren't you gonna- Ah forget it. More lunch for me. I deserved it considering how much progress I am making. That was probably the longest I ever managed to stay expressive after all.

_**With that, I ate as much as I could to make up for the cold breakfast from this morning. Hmm... looks like I have more free time today. Who should I spend it with? Or maybe I should just stay in my room. I think I ate too much...** _

[FREE TIME START]

[Move to Hallway 2]

[Move to Dormitories]

[Examine Valerie’s Room]

_No, she is too eager to want to date me just because I'm a sociopath. I can't risk her letting it slip that I am one to the others. Maybe if it becomes clear that the others won’t try to murder me just because I am one, I'll talk to her then._

[Move to Main Hallway]

[Move to Gym]

[Talk to Robert]

Robert: [eyes closed] ...Carol...

Terrence: Robert, wake up.

Robert: [startled] Gah! Terrence? Why you startled me like that?

Terrence: I'm bored so I decided to spend some free time with you.

Ms. Monokuma: [waves] And if he hadn't startled you, you would have fell asleep. [eyes glow] And sleeping outside of dorms is against the rules.

Robert: Yipe!

Terrence: Yipe?

Ms. Monokuma: [covers mouth] Hehehe, I'm sure your girlfriend says you that is cute of you. [shows black side] Really, you sound like an idiot.

Terrence: Please leave, I don’t need the commentary.

Ms. Monokuma: [depressed] Boo! You suck, Terrence. Fine, I'll leave but I want you to know that your hair makes you look like a tool. [leaves]

Robert: [dusting off clothes] ...

**_Hmmm...should I continue to talk with Robert, or go elsewhere?_ **

****

**_Yes_ **

****

**_No_ **

****

**_-(Yes)_ **

Terrence: So what do you want to do now?

Robert: [stretches] Sure. So what do sociopaths do for fun?

Terrence: Whatever can keep us interested.

Robert: ...you ever think about killing someone?

Terrence: No. I think other sociopaths do that because they are simply bored and they just can. The main difference between me and the ones shown in movies is that I actually was persuaded to listen to my therapist. While others try to pretend that they are normal while their conditions get worse.

Robert: [pondering pose] Interesting...

_**We then proceeded to talk about how we perceived the average sociopath to be and how I differ from them. I'm certain that Terri would say we grew closer.** _

Robert: [scratches head] Terrence?

Terrence: Yeah?

Robert: What do we do now?

Terrence: I don't know. ...the first thing that usually pops to my mind is what brought you to your talent, but I already know.

Robert: You’re a fanboy, aren't you?

Terrence: Eh, I suppose I fall under the category. Though I am only interested in only three genres.

Robert: [interest piqued] Oh. Does that mean you only read a small percentage of my comics?

Terrence: Small percentage is right. You write... I'm speaking out loud aren't I?

Robert: [smirks] Better go fix that.

Terrence: I find it hard to believe you actually have a girlfriend considering how you are acting.

Robert: Carol and I love each other despite our flaws. That is true love right there.

_Yeah...I will probably never be able to comprehend that._

Terrence: What exactly are your flaws?

Robert: [looks down] ...sorry but I don’t feel like I can trust you with that yet.

Terrence: Huh?

Robert: I got to go. See you. [leaves]

_...what was that about. Trust me with what? Eh, I guess I can find out later if I feel like it._

[FREE TIME END]

Robert: [rubbing hands together] [devil's grin] Okay, we ready?

Susan: [shaking] [hides behind hoodie] Eep! What is up with that smile?

Robert: [shaking] I-i'm j-j-just glad t-that we will f-f-finally end this.

Susan: Well don't make that face again!

Terrence: So, how long do we have before Jasmine wants us back in the cafeteria?

Robert: [smirks] As long as it takes is what she said. In fact, we are banned from eating until we sort this out.

Zoey: [eyebrow raised] What? Okay what are you guys conspiring?

Cheryl: [arms crossed] [unamused expression] Yeah.

Terrence: Okay-

Susan: [removes hoodie] ["stop" hand motion] Sorry Terrence, but I am-

Terrence: You guys were both wrong.

_Why are you guys so against just telling them what is going on right away?_

Robert: [jaws dropped] And Terrence is just going for the throat once again despite-

Susan: [unamused expression] Please enough with the commentary.

Zoey: [confused expression] And what do you mean we are both wrong?

Cheryl: [tilts head] I have to agree with Zoey on this one.

Terrence: Zoey, Cheryl really was ignorant of what her sister was doing. In fact, she most likely subconsciously ignored what her sister was doing because she couldn’t comprehend it.

Zoey: [digs fingers into palm] [grinds teeth] You-

Terrence: And Cheryl, Zoey was trying to save your life when you had gotten beaten up. Not joining in.

Cheryl: [taken back] W-what?

Zoey: [confused expression] Wait, what are you guys saying?

Susan: [scratches head] [nervous smile] It is as Terrence said. You were both wrong about each other.

Zoey: [shaking] Wait... but... Cheryl is too smart to not have seen it. Hell, Blaire didn't even hide it when I found out and asked if I wanted to join since I loved animals so much.

Cheryl: [crying] ...I guess my mind refused to believe until I saw it for myself. Sometimes I still try to think that when I saw Blaire's true side, that it was a nightmare...

Zoey: [crying] ...oh my god. You were always telling the truth to me, weren’t you? Cheryl, I'm so sorry! I'm such a terrible friend!

Cheryl: No, I'm the horrible friend! All you did was try to warn me, but I kept pushing you away! And despite everything, you still try to save me when I was getting beat up. And I...

Zoey: No! It was my fault! I kept on hurting you and accusing you of being so happy with what your sister was doing. In fact, Lizzie might have never put a hand on you if I hadn't been so loud about how I thought you were being-

Cheryl: [covers face] That wasn't your fault, I see that now. You were just so frustrated because I was so goddamn stubborn! And despite all that, you still wanted to be friends again! And I...

Zoey: [trembling] Cheryl. I should have done things differently. I should have realized you would have a hard time accepting Blaire as doing something like that. Hell, it took me weeks to finally acknowledge that what I saw and heard was real. And I expected you to do that in an instant? What kind of friend am I?

Cheryl: ...little kitten?

Zoey: ...big puppy?

[Screen shows Cheryl squatting down as she and Zoey hug each other]

Cheryl & Zoey: I'm so sorry!

Zoey: I love you so much, big puppy!

Cheryl: I love you more, little kitten!

Zoey: Do you forgive me?

Cheryl: Of course I do! You never did anything wrong! But how could you forgive me for what I have done?

Zoey: Because I really was in the wrong! I just kept on pushing and pushing when my actions were clearly breaking you! Plus, I love you so much! It began to hurt not being with you!

Cheryl: Same here!

Zoey: Friends forever?

Cheryl: For real this time! Nothing is gonna take my little kitten away from me again!

Zoey: And nobody's gonna touch my big puppy without my permission!

[Screen cuts to normal]

Terrence: Anyone have any insulin? Ouch! That was uncalled for, Susan.

Susan: [annoyed expression] Well, that wasn't funny. [smiles] Anyway, glad that you two are friends again. It hurt seeing you two being so depressed and hostile to each other when it was obvious that you still love each other.

Robert: [confused expression] Am I the only one who notices that they are little closer than being just-

Cheryl & Zoey: [hugging each other] Don't finish that sentence! We are just friends!

Zoey: [hugging Cheryl] Big puppy and I are just very comfortable with each other is all.

Cheryl: [patting Zoey's head with one hand and holding her tight with the other] Plus, little kitten and I have known each other since I was three and she was four. And we have done almost everything together from then to... well the Blaire incident.

Zoey: [big grin] Thanks for keeping your promise though. Now it is time to keep mine.

_**I then remembered Zoey's promise of giving all of us a thank you kiss. And on instinct, I grabbed Robert and placed him in front of me. Before he could protest, Zoey was giving him a kiss on the mouth. I had no idea at the time how I knew, but something had told me that is how Zoey thanks people.** _

Robert: [blushes] [hands in jeans] I-i-i have a g-girlfriend!

Zoey: [smiles] No need to be embarrassed, it was just a quick "thank you" kiss. It doesn't really mean anything.

Cheryl: [places palm to face] Little kitten, you are suppose to ask people first. Not everyone is gonna be okay with that.

Zoey: [shrugs] I know that. I was planning on asking Susan first. But does it really matter with Terrence and Robert? They are both boys.

Robert: [grabs sides of head] [word "doomed" appears four times] I will be dead if Carol knew I kissed another girl! Dammit Terrence!

_I'm not sorry. ...well something tells me that I still wouldn't be sorry even if I could care about your plight._

Susan: [eyes widen] Wait, you were gonna ask me what?

Zoey: Come on, it is just a quick kiss. It doesn't really mean anything.

Susan: But I'm straight...

Zoey: So am I. What is the big deal?

Cheryl: This is why we have to ask permission. Not everyone sees that like us.

Terrence: ...and I am starting to see why you two were apparently confused as a couple in the past.

Zoey: [waves Terrence off] It is people like you who can't tell the difference between deep platonic love and romantic.

_Even I can tell that you and Cheryl are toeing the line._

Cheryl: [sighs] We should still be mindful of others anyway, little kitten.

Zoey: [pouts] Okay, big puppy.

Robert: Why do I feel like we are being scolded for being insensitive right now?

Susan: Don’t look at me, I'm still a bit caught off guard by this.

Cheryl: [grins] Anyway, how about a group hug for now?

Robert: [blushes] [hands in jeans] I don’t know...

Zoey: [rolls eyes] It isn't like your girlfriend will ever find out.

Robert: [grabs sides of head] [word "no" appears four times] That sounds like an excuse infidels use to convince themselves it is okay to cheat!

Terrence: Infidels?

Zoey: How old are you?

Robert: 16.

Terrence: ...you are both older than me? For real?

Zoey: [laughs] It was rhetorical, but it was worth it to see Terrence looks so confused.

Robert: [blushes] [glances to the side] Yeah, I'm a bit on the short side. Carol doesn’t care, so why should I?

Susan: [giggles] Well, at the very least we should go to tell everyone the good news.

Terrence: Yeah. Plus, now all we need to do is find Frank’s key...

Robert: [confused expression] What is it?

Terrence: Nothing.

_...huh. It just occurred to me that the only friction in this group was Zoey and Cheryl, Jasmine and Susan, and the possibility of someone having stole Frank's key. We solved the first problem. Both Jasmine and Susan seem aware to not let their distaste for each other go too far._

_Well for now at least. And since we have no real distractions, we can now fully focus on Frank's problem. We might be able to last here long enough for Sam to break into the Mastermind's office and take him out._

__

_...I better hope the Mastermind doesn’t suspect Sam and is planning on boredom causing us to snap... We just need to hold out a bit longer._

Zoey: [grinning] [holding Cheryl's hand] Let's go!

[Automove to Cafeteria]

Amy: [neutral expression] Hey. I'm guessing you two are friends again?

Cheryl: [holding Zoey tightly] That obvious, huh?

Todd: [hearty laugh] FANTASTIC! THIS CALLS FOR A CELEBRATION!

Jack: [big grin] [thumbs up and peace sign] Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey buuuuuuuuuuds! We should go to the Rec Room and have Frank sing! It will be a like a party!

Frank: [excited expression] [hand over heart] ["rock out" hand sign] I will not disappoint!

Jasmine: [reading book] [content expression] I see why not. [closes book] Okay, let's do it.

Tyler: [examining makeup kit] Hey, Amy. You never really heard Frank sing before, right?

Amy: [neutral expression] No.

Tyler: [smiles] Trust me, you are gonna have a great time. Frank is without a doubt worthy of the title of Ultimate Singer.

Frank: [sticks tongue out] ["rock out" hand sign] You can bet on it!

Amy: ... [blushes] I'm sure if I'm with you, Tyler. I will always have a good time.

Tyler: Same with you. But trust me, you are gonna love Frank's performance.

Amy: ... okay.

Jonathan: [jumps up and down] What are we waiting for?! To the party room!

Lag: [shakes head] I refuse to call it the party room.

Valerie: [examining nails] Shame that we can't move the karaoke machine to the gym. But I'm sure the cramped space won’t affect Frank’s performance.

Garcia: [examining camera] Hold on, I want to take a video of this moment!

Jonathan: [surprised expression] Ms. Filmmaker! You had a camera this whole time?! [disappointed expression] I'm so disappointed. You could have been documenting our entire stay here. Maybe even make some money off it.

Garcia: [frowns] I don’t make films for the money. And I refuse to exploit other people just for the entertainment of others. [readies camera] But this moment? This happy moment here? I believe it is worthy of being recorded forever.

Cheryl & Zoey: [smiles] [holding hands] Thanks.

Martha: [twirls racket] So, to the Rec Room?

Susan: [smiles] I see no reason not to.

**_As everyone began to file out of the cafeteria, I stopped by the kitchen to grab something to eat first, along with Robert, and Zoryl. As we got out, I saw an odd sight of Jasmine and Susan shaking hands and seeming to not being hostile in any way to each other. As Jasmine left, Robert didn't hesitate to pick up on it._ **

Robert: [jaws dropped] Okay, what did we missed.

Susan: [shrugs] Jasmine and I making peace.

Terrence: And she would do that because?

Susan: She apparently had a bad experience with a con artist and has a grudge against them. I guess I finally managed to gain her trust because she apologized and wanted to start all over.

Cheryl: [holding Zoey tightly] Heh, I did mention to Jasmine that you aren’t as bad as she thought you were. Glad to see she believed me.

Zoey: [holding Cheryl tightly] Um... Susan? I'm sorry for doubting you as well.

Cheryl: [looking down at Zoey in shock] Wait, you too?

Zoey: I was scared that she was gonna take you away from me...

Cheryl: [smiles] [rubs Zoey's head] Well, no need to worry about that anymore. I'm not gonna let anyone separate us again, little kitten.

Zoey: [playing at Cheryl's hand like a cat] Meow! I know that big puppy! Because I am gonna make sure of the same thing!

_I am starting to regret getting them back together. Of course I better keep my mouth shut. I got lucky that Susan didn't realize I was being serious when I asked if anyone had any insulin._

__

_...okay the way I worded it was a joke, but this is too sickeningly cute for me._

Susan: [smiles] Well, let's go to the party.

[Automove to Rec Room]

_**We barely exited the cafeteria and we could already hear Frank’s singing. It actually sounded decent. Never really was into music in the first place, but it certainly sounded pleasant.** _

Robert: [pleased expression] Man, he sounds better in person.

Susan: [interest piqued] Oh you heard Frank sing before?

Cheryl & Zoey: [arms around each other] He sells album silly! [look at each other in surprise] Wait, you bought his albums?!

Terrence: Well, Frank only became famous a couple years ago...

Cheryl: [rubs Zoey's head] Well, glad to see we still have the same taste even after being away from each other for so long.

Zoey: [snuggling against Cheryl] Well, why wouldn’t we, big puppy? We're best friends. Even when we fought, I never actually hated you.

Cheryl: Woof! Same here. I love you little kitten.

Zoey: Love you more big puppy.

Cheryl & Zoey: [arms around the other while throwing a victory sign with the other] Enough standing around, let's go join the party!

Susan: [smiles] Don’t forget to eat. You kinda skipped out on lunch after all.

Terrence: All of four of you did. Of course that just meant more free food for me...

Robert: [points accusingly] Wait, you did eat my lunch?! Dammit Terrence, I was coming back to get it! And here I was thinking Lag threw it away.

Susan: [frowns] I did as well.

Cheryl: [scratches behind Zoey's ear who plays at it like a cat] Hey, the past is the past! We should just go and join the party before it gets too late.

Zoey: [still playing at Cheryl's hand like a cat] No need to worry, big puppy! We can stay up as long as we want! We just have to return to our rooms if we want to sleep is all!

Cheryl: [still scratching behind Zoey's ear] [puts finger behind chin] Hmm... well I don't want you to be too tired in the morning.

Zoey: [sticks tongue out at Cheryl] Hey, I’m the older one! I should be caring about how long you are staying up, not the other way around!

Cheryl: [kisses Zoey on the forehead] Sorry little kitten, but I am not gonna let anything or anyone harm you or ruin your health. Not even yourself.

Zoey: [hugs Cheryl tightly] Okay. Okay. We will leave sometime after the Night Time announcement. And big puppy?

_Huh, where did Robert and Susan go?_

Zoey: Is it okay if I sleep in your room? I missed sleeping in the same bed as you.

_Why did they leave me alone with the borderline love birds?_

Cheryl: [hugs Zoey tightly] Of course! The rules only say we have to sleep in our dorms. Not which one we get to sleep in!

Zoey: [looks down] [saddened expression] ...even after what Blaire did. I still miss her. I wish we could all sleep in the same room together, like we use to...

_Yeah, I'm leaving before I die of annoyance._

[Move to Rec Room]

[Screen shows Terrence entering the Rec Room as everyone does various activities. From listening to Frank sing. To sitting on the couch watching a movie. To playing the arcade machine in the back. To finally placing bets at the pool table between Lag and Susan.]

Todd: TERRENCE! FEELS LIKE I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO TALK TO YOU IN FOREVER!

Terrence: You are pretty busy being leader and all.

Todd: Having fun?

Terrence: Meh. Just got here.

Robert: How about we watch a movie?

Terrence: Is it sci-fi, superhero, or a mystery film?

Valerie: Friday the 13th.

Terrence: Not interested.

Susan: How about you play pool with us! I'm just about to dominate against Lag.

Lag: Not likely.

Jonathan: Come on Mr. Spike! Free root beer for everyone!

Terrence: I don't remember you being this excitable.

Robert: I convinced him to cut loose when we checked out the student store yesterday.

Jonathan: I have been pretending to be more professional than I actually am that I forgot how to relax! Thanks Flip-Flop!

Terrence: Flip-Flop?

Robert: I-it's a r-r-reference to how I-i-i can g-go from stuttering w-wreck to a-assertive at the d-drop of a hat.

Todd: HEY AT LEAST THAT IS MORE CREATIVE THAN MY NICKNAME!

Jonathan: I just go for whichever characteristic stands out most to me, Big Guy.

Amy: ...Frank is good.

Tyler: Yeah, though I am disappointed that he chose this genre to start out. But as long as I am with you, I don’t mind.

Amy: ...thanks. I'm glad I met you.

Jonathan: Aw, look how much Bristles is making Skater Girl blush! Hahaha! So cute!

Amy: ...Skater Girl? Not Ms. Non-Emotion?

Jonathan: I decided that it fits you more. Why, do you not like it?

Amy: No, I prefer it. ...Tyler you mind calling me that from now on?

Tyler: Only if you call me Bristles, Skater Girl.

Amy: You got it, Bristles.

Jasmine: Terrence? Sorry for doubting you. I have just been feeling stressed out even before we got here.

Todd: I KEEP ON TELLING YOU, YOU SHOULD TAKE A DAY OFF AND RELAX! WE DON'T WANT YOU TO BE WORKING YOURSELF TO DEATH!

Jasmine: Well... I suppose one day off can't hurt. After all, with Jack protecting Frank.

Jack: You can count on me, buuuuuuuuuuuud!

Jasmine: And since Cheryl and Zoey are friends again and thus we don't have to worry about anyone trying to harm either of them to frame the other... I guess I can take one day off.

Lag: Well, we wouldn't mind if you try to help find Frank’s key.

Jasmine: Hey, I am not gonna become a total slouch! Just will leave most of the decision making to you and Todd.

_I thought that was what was already happening?_

Valerie: I have to say, I am actually having fun. And usually that is when I am hosting the parties.

Garcia: Yep! Best part is, once we get out of here, we can be able to look back on this moment whenever we want. As soon as I can find someone to edit and make multiple DVDs of the footage I am getting.

Jonathan: Oi, Ms. Filmmaker! Why is Jack holding the camera and not you?

Garcia: I'm the Ultimate Director, not Ultimate One Woman Filming Army! You know there is multiple roles required to make a movie, right?

Frank: Hey, before I do my next bit, has anyone seen Cheryl and Zoey?

Zoey & Cheryl: Sorry! We were busy making up for lost time!

Jonathan: They even speak the same sentences at the same time?! So cute! I hearby change your name from Shooting Star and Tiger Face to Zoryl!

_...what a coincidence that is the same name I gave them. Only it was a bit more mocking. ...wait. Am I being too much like me right now? Am-_

__

???: Aw, you are all cutie wuties in my eyes, my darling little bastards!

Zoey: NOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT HER!

[Screen returns to normal]

Ms. Monokuma: [triumphant pose] Aw, it is so sweet to see everyone getting along!

Jonathan: [frantic hand gestures] Gah, it's She-Bear!

Ms. Monokuma: [dejected look] Aw... that is the best nickname you can cook up for me? [shy pose] Why not, Ultimate Little Sister?

Jasmine: [unamused expression] What do you want?

Ms. Monokuma: [triumphant pose] Report to the gym immediately! I have a special announcement!

Frank: [points accusingly with microphone] What are you planning!

Todd: [cracks knuckles] If it is too harm us. KNOW THAT I WON'T DIE EASILY AND YOU WILL HAVE TO KILL ME BEFORE GETTING AT THE OTHERS!

Ms. Monokuma: [neutral pose] Oh no. My plans are ruined. Whatever shall I do. [cutesy pose] Oh wait, I am not here to hurt anyone! Just to make you all resort to the wonderful activity of them all?

Valerie: [sarcastic pose] Planning elaborate parties?

Ms. Monokuma: [dejected] Waaah! Valerie is being mean to me! Someone please protect me! ... [depressed] Waaah! No one is coming to protect me?! You are all a bunch of meanies!

Valerie: [examining nails] You obviously don't really care how we treat you. Let's just hurry up and get this farce over with.

Ms. Monokuma: [cutesy pose] Okie dokie, artichokie! [leaves]

Martha: [twirls racket] Okay...I guess we go to the gym now?

Jasmine: [rubs forehead] We got any choice? [leaves]

Cheryl: [comforting shaking Zoey] It is okay, little kitten. I'll protect you.

Zoey: [holds onto Cheryl's arm tightly] No! I'm suppose to be protecting you, big puppy!

Cheryl: We can protect each other then.

Zoey: ...okay.

Cheryl & Zoey: I love you! Jinx! [leaves]

Todd: [assertive pose] DON’T WORRY EVERYONE! AS LONG AS I AM HERE, NO ONE IS GONNA DIE! [leaves]

Jonathan: [scratches chin] Although I wouldn't mind if one of us die. I could finally put my skills to the test! Oh man, if there were a crime, I can be able to more realistically pretend I am on my favorite show! Hahahaha! [leaves]

Terrence: ...I think he was better when he was more reserved.

Valerie: [shivering] That guy just has a childlike innocence when it comes to disturbing stuff. At least I recognize the difference between fictional and reality. He believes it will be the same as that stupid CIS show or whatever. [leaves]

Robert: [looks down dejectedly] ...I was just trying to help Jonathan. [leaves]

Tyler: [concerned expression] Stay by me, Skater Girl.

Amy: [slight smile] No, you stay by me, Bristles. I'll keep you safe.

Tyler: [grins] Well, let's do what Cheryl and Zoey are doing and keep each other safe.

Amy: [neutral expression] ...I love you.

Tyler: [confused expression] Huh? I didn't catch that.

Amy: [blushes] Nothing, let's just go to the gym already. [leaves]

Tyler: [flustered] W-wait Am- I mean Skater Girl! Wait up! [leaves]

Susan: [smiles] Those two are certainly a cute couple.

Terrence: I wouldn’t know. I have never was attracted to anyone and no girl ever asked me out.

Susan: Well... it is not like you care, right?

Terrence: Just saying that I am unfamiliar with how couples would actually work in real life. Although I don't really need a girlfriend. The allies I have are more than enough to keep me stable.

Susan: That is great to hear.

Terrence: Of course you would say that. You are one of them after all.

Susan: [grins] Terrence, you have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that.

Terrence: Eh, you didn't already know?

Susan: [smug look] Oh, I already knew. You wouldn't have told me about yourself otherwise, right? [smiles] It is just makes me happy to hear you say that.

Terrence: Wasn't my intention to do that. But okay.

Susan: [giggles] Terrence?

[Screen shows Susan kissing an emotionless Terrence on the cheek]

Susan: [whispering] I have two things to say. One, you are the sweetest sociopath ever. And I am gonna make sure you stay that way.

Terrence: Okay.

Susan: Also. I know about Sam. Apparently we are part of the same group.

[Screen returns to normal]

_...what?_

Martha: [innocent whistle] Wow, everyone is hooking up today.

Susan: [annoyed expression] I was just thanking Terrence for being so nice. No need to read any deeper than that. Plus, only Amy and Tyler are becoming a couple.

Martha: [scratches head with racket] [uncertain expression] Yeah... I suppose Cheryl and Zoey are just really close friends then.

Terrence: I didn’t see how they were acting earlier.

Susan: Please, don't go gossiping around about those two. They already had been through enough.

Martha: Well, I suppose I should leave then. See you at the gym. [leaves]

**_It was then that I noticed that everyone else had left. Susan, me, and Martha just happened to be the last people remaining._ **

Terrence: Wait, you know-

Susan: [shushing motion] Big sister is watching.

Terrence: Oh.

Susan: [smiles] Hey you mind if I sleep in your room for tonight.

Terrence: I'm pretty sure that would cause people to- oh. Okay.

_That's right, Sam said he would explain why he thought it would be a good idea to talk to Susan after I told her about my condition. Was this what he was gonna tell me? We are both part of this so called "Future Foundation"?_

Susan: Great! You mind if I stop by my room first to gather some clothes, blanket, and the like? And you open your door so I can put in there? Makes it easier than waiting for later tonight.

Terrence: Sure.

[Automove to Gym]

**_With that, the two of us stopped by our rooms to make the living arrangements and ran to the gym as fast as we can so we don't keep everyone waiting any longer. Susan also made sure to bring some of our dinner so we don't starve while listening to what Ms. Monokuma had to say._ **

Jonathan: [excited pose] Mr. Spike! Ms. Hoodie! What took you so long?

Susan: [relieved] Thank god, he changed his nickname for me.

Valerie: [jealous expression] Maybe they were confessing to each other?

Robert: [shakes head] Trust me, they are just friends and will only ever be friends.

Valerie: [relieved] Oh, okay.

Ms. Monokuma: [brandishes claw] Hey, you bastards, you are suppose to be listening to me! [flustered] Ah, I'm so sorry for snapping! I'm just so nervous!

Tyler: [rolls eyes] Just hurry up and tell us.

Ms. Monokuma: [cutesy pose] Okay, by the way, it is perfectly okay for you to eat while I talk. I don't want my darling little bastards to starve to death.

Ms. Monokuma: [depressed] Anyway, it is getting close to the end of the third day, and everything is so boring! All hostilities have ended already, not like there was too many of those in the first place.

Ms. Monokuma: [covers face] And the killer amongst us is taking way to long to plan out their kill! I understand that you want to make sure you can get away with it cleanly, but this plan of yours would take too long to enact!

Jasmine: [rolls eyes] Yeah, the longer we stay here, the more I am starting to doubt the whole "someone is planning to kill one of us" shtick.

Ms. Monokuma: Part of why they are taking so long is precisely so they can trick you into thinking they aren't planning anything. [triumphant pose] That is why I am gonna introduce a motive to convince either our future culprit to go ahead and kill, kill, kill! Or get one of you lazy bastards to kill, kill, kill!

_Dammit, I had a feeling something like this would happen._

__

Valerie: [examining nails] And this motive would be?

Ms. Monokuma: You ever heard of Rex Morton?

Valerie: The hack who supposedly created life from a pineapple?

Ms. Monokuma: Whether you believe that or not, Rex's inventive genius skills is for real! In fact, he was accepted to this school as the Ultimate Inventor! In fact, you ever notice how weird your soundproof rooms are?

Terrence: You referring to how sound can come in but it can't get out?

Ms. Monokuma: Ding, ding, ding! Correct! And it was all invented by Rex! Want to know what else he made? Nano-bombs.

Todd: [eyes widen] ...excuse me?

Ms. Monokuma: [cutesy pose] Yep, yep! Nano-bombs! They are like regular bombs but are the size of a nanobot!

Lag: [places goggles on forehead] [eyes betray shock] Why would he make that?

Ms. Monokuma: Rex only cares about himself and inventing stuff. So it was easy to stop by and ask him to whip some up. [neutral pose] Now why would I mention this? [red eye glows] Because I sprinkled every food since this morning with them. And now there are thousands, maybe even millions of tiny little bombs in your body just waiting to explode.

_**Most of us were stunned by this. A few of us even attempted to make themselves vomit in an attempt to remove what they ate. But they are forgetting that it has been since breakfast that Ms. Monokuma had been secretly feeding us bombs.** _

Ms. Monokuma: [covers mouth] [chuckles] Ah, too late. The bombs should have attached to your blood stream by now. Ah, but know this might not be lethal! There is a chance you will survive the explosion and just have to deal a few days of intense internal bleeding and some of your organs being damaged beyond repair.

Jasmine: [raises book] You monstrous bitch!

Ms. Monokuma: [shakes finger disapprovingly] Ah, ah, ah! This won't solve anything! Anyway, the bombs are remote detonated to ensure your body suffers maximum damage. I will push the detonation bottom at 10:00 PM tomorrow.

Tyler: [angry pose] You’re lying!

Ms. Monokuma: [tilts head] Oh?

Tyler: You are just trying to trick us, aren't you? There is no bombs, and you have nothing to prove it!

Ms. Monokuma: Would you like to say that to my face?

Amy: [shaking] B-bristles! Don't listen to her!

Tyler: Relax, nothing is gonna happen! Listen you guys, we have been shaking in fear over what this bitch can do to this, but what has she actually done to-

Ms. Monokuma: [bored] Go, Spears of Gungir.

[Screen shows Tyler as he surrounded by spears, one even stabbing part of his arm]

Amy: Tyler!

Tyler: W-what?

Jasmine: Tyler, don't move!

Todd: ARE YOU OKAY?!

Jonathan: Doesn’t look like it hit anything fatal.

[Screen returns to normal]

Ms. Monokuma: [displeased] You're right. I didn't do anything to prove I was serious. But I was hoping you would all realize that I am serious because I managed to sneak you all in here and had Rex redesigned this school.

Amy: [crying] Tyler! Are you okay?

Tyler: [shocked] [surrounded by spears] ...

Ms. Monokuma: [waves Amy off] Relax, he's gonna be okay. He didn't break any rules, I just decided to use him as an example.

**_And with a wave of her hand, the spears went away._ **

Ms. Monokuma: [cutesy pose] Ah, but I spoiled the mood of the party you were having, didn’t I? Well, parties don't tend to end well at these games anyway. But hey, we should always get a chance to have a good time, right?

Ms. Monokuma: [triumphant pose] That is why, tomorrow I am hosting the biggest party yet! In fact it will be so big, I will open the shutters to the second and third floor! Isn't that just lovely? You bastards get a sneak peek at what the other floors have to offer. Upupupu.

Lag: [places goggles back in place] [single sweatdrop] And you would do this because?

Ms. Monokuma: Well, the party will be from 7:00-10:00. So unless a murder happens by the end of the party, it will be your last chance to be friends with each other before the bombs goes off! Aren't I the best host ever? Upupupu!

Ms. Monokuma: [looks down dejectedly] Ah, but I have some rules. Namely, the other rules are still in place. And this is a party restricted one, so I won't be adding it your ElectronicIds. At least two people must be on all three floors at the same time. And no more than 4 people are allowed in the same room unless a murder has happened. Understood?

Ms. Monokuma: [covers mouth] Oh, and attendance is mandatory. No hiding yourself in your rooms.

_...I get it now. This party is just a cover so one of us can try to kill another without getting caught. I see now why Sam said murder is inevitable. Because people like Ms. Monokuma will do anything to ensure this game goes through._

**_Ms. Monokuma then ordered us to go to sleep as night time had been active while we were talking. She gave the usual night time announcement and we all headed to our rooms. Except for Zoey and Cheryl, a shocked Tyler and concerned Amy, and Susan and I. The latter went into the rooms of the former._ **

****

**_Though something tells me that Amy is only having Tyler come into her room to make sure he is okay. Must have been Tyler's first real close brush with death because he barely acknowledge anyone. In any case, Susan got her pillow and blanket ready on the floor and began to sleep. I'm guessing when we wake in the morning, Sam will be there to explain what is going on with Susan and this Future Foundation group._ **

****

**_Maybe he will even give us pointers how to get out of this trap that Ms. Monokuma laid. Whatever, I'm tired and I need my sleep._ **

MS. MONOKUMA THEATER

[curtains open up to reveal Ms. Monokuma on stage]

Ms. Monokuma: My brother is so big on traveling. In fact, America is actually just a recent stop.

Ms. Monokuma: In case you can't tell by the name, Monokuma is from Japan. But he doesn't want to spend all of his time there.

Ms. Monokuma: He has traveled to museums, other schools, a huge hotel, owned his own city, and even went to space!

Ms. Monokuma: My big brother is such an outgoing person. But sadly he didn't take me to any of those places.

Ms. Monokuma: I was born here in the US, you see. And it is the only place I know.

Ms. Monokuma: But maybe one day big brother will take me someplace for his mutual killing games!

Ms. Monokuma: At least let me participate. Instead of locking me in the basement.

Ms. Monokuma: Like an amusement park! Or another city! Or a haunted house!

Ms. Monokuma: The possibilities are endless, don't you think?

[curtains close]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The subplot with Cheryl and Zoey was planned to run on just a bit longer. But I decided that you guys may get sick of it if it runs on too long, I really wanted to write the part where they become friends again and how they interact with each other afterwards, and I find it hard to find any excuse for the subplot to run longer than this part. So, I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> And I hope you enjoyed the motive. Oh, and Rex may or may not be used again. In either this story or Brand New Era. To be honest, one element that I lay out in either story could end up being used in the other.
> 
> Also, is it me, or does Dangan Ronpa hate parties? Literally every party that happens in both the actual series and other stories has parties leading to death or hurt feelings. Obviously mine is no exception since next chapter will indeed have a murder.
> 
> Who is gonna bite it?! WHO WILL COMMIT THE KILLING?! Who will get the last free time event (Yes, only time for one next chapter), and will that person happen to be either the victim or the culprit?! Make your votes now!
> 
> Oh, and Gspawn believes that Robert will die and Jonathan will kill him. You agree or you have your own theories?
> 
> And apologies for Koma and Call Me Raven for not leaving shout outs to their works in the Ms. Monokuma Theater. I saw no reason that Ms. Monokuma would reference Koma since his story doesn't really have Monokuma and I have no idea what setting Raven's story takes place in.


	8. Chapter 1: Ultimate Talent Showdown (Ab)normal Days Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this a day earlier than planned because... well read the ending notes.
> 
> Anyway, as promised this chapter will have a murder. But who will die? And who will be the killer? And how will things go with the motive hanging over everyone's heads? There will definitely a few moments that shows what several characters are like in the dark...
> 
> Winner for final free time by random choice is Amy.

[Screen goes black]

???: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

_**I woke up, confused and still very tired. It took a couple of seconds to figure out where the scream came from. It took me a couple more to remember that Susan was sleeping on my floor so the two of us can talk to Sam in the morning.** _

Terrence: Susan, was that you?

Susan: Stop hurting me! I love you back okay?! Just please, stop hurting me!

Terrence: Huh?

Susan: Please, stop Alex! I'll be your little sister forever! I won't leave you! Just stop!

Terrence: Uh...

Susan: Please!

Terrence: Susan? I think you just had a nightmare. There is no one-

_**As I go to touch Susan, she immediately jumped on me and began to choke me.** _

Susan: I hate you! I hate you! I fucking hate you, you fucking monster! I hope you die! I hope... you...

_**And just as suddenly it began, Susan let go of me. Next thing I knew, the lights were on in the room.** _

[Screen returns to normal]

Susan: [tear stained face] [covers mouth] [eyes widen] Terrence?

Terrence: Ow.

Susan: [tearing up] Oh my god! Are you okay?

Terrence: You nearly choked me to death.

Susan: I'm sorry! I thought you were someone else!

Terrence: Still almost killed me.

Susan: I didn’t mean to! Please believe me! I would never intentionally hurt you! You're my best friend!

Terrence: Your best friend is a sociopath? You have one mess up life.

Susan: [looks down dejectedly] That isn’t funny. Please, believe me when I said I didn't mean to almost kill you. I really want to continue to be your friend and to help you stay on the path your cousin set for you.

Terrence: ...are you gonna try to do that again?

Susan: [covers face] I'm sorry, okay? I want to be your friend forever.

Terrence: Poor choice of words.

Susan: Well I mean it this time.

Terrence: Oh?

Susan: ...I only said that to Alex to make him stop. But I swear I am not lying to you! I promise I will never lie to you!

Terrence: Just don't try to kill me.

Susan: I promise.

Terrence: Hey, you won't try to kill anyone else, right? Despite the motive?

Susan: I have no reason to go back out there. The only thing waiting for me is Alex and I rather die than return to him.

Terrence: You hate him that much?

Susan: [shakes head] More like fear him. ...Terrence? Want to know why I decided to help you despite your condition?

Terrence: Because you promise to be my friend?

Susan: And because I decided that I rather move you away from the kind of person Alex is as much as possible.

Terrence: Oh.

Susan: [concerned] ...Terrence? You aren’t gonna kill anyone, are you?

Terrence: I'm not scared of dying. Even if I weren't a sociopath, I doubt dying would scare me at this point.

Susan: [surprised expression] What?

Terrence: You aren’t the only one who was abused by family. Though, I suppose I have the advantage of both Terri and the fact my condition prevented me from really caring about the abuse.

Susan: [horrified] Oh my god!

Terrence: It isn't a good idea to sympathize with me just because we both obviously suffered horribly from those we shared blood with. After all, it isn't like I became a sociopath because of what happened. Plus, I only told you that because I was just saying I have been so close to death since I was about five, that it would probably have lost all meaning by now.

Susan: [shakes head] Trust me. No matter how much death surrounds you. It never gets easier.

Terrence: Well everyone is differ-

_**It was at that moment that Susan pulled me into a tight hug.** _

Terrence: What are you doing?

Susan: [giggles] It's called a hug. What, you never had one before?

Terrence: All the time from Joshua and sometimes Terri. But I mean why are you giving one to me right now?

Susan: [relieved] Because we both can use one.

Terrence: Except that it makes no real difference to me.

Susan: [pouts] Okay, so I needed one. Badly.

Terrence: Your brother never hugged you?

Susan: [saddened expression] After he would beat me and saying he still loved me despite his actions. But I would like to have a hug from someone who isn't so nuts.

Terrence: ...

Susan: [rolls eyes] Oh trust me, I bet even at your worst, you're still a better person than him.

Terrence: ...that bad?

Susan: The worst human being alive. ...you mind hugging me back? Please?

Terrence: Does it really matter?

Susan: [annoyed expression] It isn't a real hug unless we both participate.

Terrence: Fine.

_**I then wrapped both arms awkwardly around Susan who sighed in response. Not sure what that sigh was about, but she squeezed me tighter for a second.** _

Susan: [relieved] Thanks.

Terrence: ...I'm curious. You think we would still become allies if we weren't here? For example if we had gone to Top Star properly? We would have been in the same class if it weren’t for this.

Susan: [uncertain expression] ...I'm not sure. I'd hope so. Terrence?

Terrence: Yeah?

Susan: [saddened expression] I have something to confess. I was actually planning to kill myself on the first day.

Terrence: Really?

Susan: Yeah. Everyone was treating me so badly just because of my title. Sure Todd was trying to help. But it felt like he had to rather than he wanted to. And once Ms. Monokuma revealed herself, I realized that to everyone else I am the least likely to be trusted. So I thought I might as well just end it all. I had no reason to get out and someone is most likely gonna kill me.

Susan: [smiles] But... then you and Cheryl had shown me actual kindness. Okay, it turned out that it wasn't  actual kindness from you, but considering your condition, I say close enough. In any case, I thought that if I hadn't tried to kill myself once while living with my brother, why do it now and leave behind two possible friends.

Susan: So... thank you for saving me.

Terrence: You’re welcome.

Susan: No seriously, thank you.

Terrence: I know you are serious. And I want you to know that you are probably the best ally I may ever get.

Susan: [relieved] ...thank you so much. Oh and Terrence? I'm still allowed to sleep here, right?

Terrence: I will have to kick you out if you try to kill me again. No matter how unintentional it is.

Susan: [smiles] Deal!

Terrence: And I don't think I can let you sleep here tomorrow night. Or any other night. If we survive the bombs of course.

Susan: [sighs] I understand.

Terrence: ...so are you gonna let go of me any time soon?

Susan: [giggles] Nope!

Terrence: Well, it's kinda late, I'm tired, and you are hugging me for an amount of time that I'm certain would leave others uncomfortable.

Susan: [annoyed expression] Well, that is why I'm hugging you. You won't ever get uncomfortable.

Terrence: Except that even I can get tired.

Susan: [pouts] Ten more seconds. It has been forever since I had a decent hug.

Terrence: Joshua pulls that too many times on me for me to fall for it again. You'll let go now and go to sleep.

Susan: Fine... [smug look] I suppose I won’t be sleeping in bed with you tonight? So I can have someone comfort me in case I get that nightmare again?

Terrence: One. I do not want to risk waking up to you choking me. Two, in your own words "That's not funny".

Susan: [nervous smile] Heh, sorry. That was in really poor taste of me and probably hypocritical.

Terrence: ...seriously let go now.

Susan: [frowns] No.

Terrence: Now.

Susan: No!

Terrence: You’re acting worse than Joshua.

Susan: [eyes closed tight] [sticks tongue out childishly] Let me be selfish just a little bit longer!

Terrence: What is wrong with you?

Susan: My brother. What is wrong with you?

Terrence: My dad and my condition. Now let go.

Susan: Just a little bit longer!

Terrence: Fine, I'll let go.

Susan: I'll just keep on squeezing and squeezing until you start hugging me back again!

Terrence: Aren’t you tired as well?

Susan: [pondering expression] Hmm... keep on hugging a sociopath that is slowly getting pissed off. Or go back to sleep where I might dream about how abusive my brother was. [smiles] I choose you! Definitely and always you!

Terrence: ...how about this. For the last five minutes until 10:00 tomorrow. I'll be hugging you non stop until the bombs go off.

Susan: Make it ten minutes!

Terrence: Fine. Wouldn't be the worse way to die.

Susan: It's why I agreed. At least, I will die feeling good. [unsure expression] ...wait what if a murder happens before then?

Terrence: We'll discuss it then. Or at least after we deal with whatever Ms. Monokuma will throw at us should that happen.

Susan: [pouts] Fine... letting go. You better keep your promise.

_**Susan let me go and stepped back. I could tell that she seems much happier than earlier. Can a hug really do that much for people? Or is it because Susan is trying to offset the trauma she has endured?** _

  


Terrence: I'll keep it only if you don't try to choke me again.

Susan: [annoyed expression] Please drop it.

Terrence: I nearly died.

Susan: Okay, I only choked you for not even twenty seconds. You don't even have marks on your neck. Plus, don't you think I feel horrible at myself for doing that?

Terrence: ...

Susan: You not being empathize with me is not an excuse if you have the means to figure out how I'm feeling! And knowledge of how you are suppose to react to it!

Terrence: Okay, that last part is harder to achieve than you think. Even with years of therapy and family support. ...I just don't want to die by someone I want to trust is all. In fact it is because I am willing to trust you is why I am letting you sleep next to my bed instead of the bathroom.

Susan: [giggles] Yeah, sleeping on the floor would be preferable. Thank you for tolerating me by the way.

Terrence: If you are thinking of thanking me, do so by going to sleep.

Susan: [smiles] Okay. No hard feelings?

Terrence: One benefit of my condition.

_**Finally, Susan and I went back to our sleeping arrangements. She is a lot more of a little kid than I originally thought. But considering the fact she obviously suffered heavy abuse from her brother for who knows how long, can you blame her?** _

[Screen fades to black]

_**There were no more incidents that night and I managed to get some much needed rest. When I woke up though, it was because someone was shaking me awake. In a very annoying way.** _

Susan: I hate you Alex! I hope you die! I hate you!

Terrence: ...really?

[Screen returns to normal]

Susan: [innocent smile] Aw, that is all you have to say?

Terrence: Get out.

Susan: I was getting ready to, so that is why I decided to spook you first.

Sam: [examining and cleaning goggles] I tried to warn her that the best she could get was you being annoyed.

Terrence: Oh, hey Sam. Before you answer some questions to the best of your abilities, I'm gonna ask Susan what she was thinking.

Susan: [innocent smile] I was just pulling a prank!

Terrence: What kind of prank is that?

Susan: I just wanted to see if I can get a reaction out of you.

Terrence: Here is my reaction, you are definitely not allowed in my room again.

Susan: [pouts] What do you care?

Terrence: Blame Joshua. He made it clear I need to punish annoying behavior like this.

Sam: [places night vision goggles back on head] [adjusts tie] Hey, come on! No need to be so hostile! We are all coworkers here! Well of course you two are closer than that.

Susan: [curious expression] ...you implied we all lost of our memories. So...

Terrence: Implied? He outright said so to me.

Sam: [shrugs] I realized I had to be careful once Terrence made it clear that you two got your memories wiped. But since you two are together again, I suppose it wouldn't hurt for you two to know what the other knows.

Terrence: Which isn't much. All I got was lost memories, I am part of some organization, and this is not the first Mutual Killing game.

Susan: Ms. Monokuma also implied that was the case for that last part. [nervous smile] Uh... Sam? The memories we lost? Did they include us going to Top Star for real?

Sam: [thumbs up] Just so you know, the reason I didn't let either of you know about the other at first was because I didn't want you guys to risk figuring things out that may lead to odd behavior that Ms. Monokuma would notice. One of those being that you two did go to Top Star and were even friends back then.

Terrence: So why are you telling us now? Also, I can't-

Susan: ["stop" hand motion] Terrence. Mind doing me a favor and just roll with it when we refer to you as a friend. We know that you don't see as such. But we do see you as one.

Sam: [nervous pose] Uh... I am actually more of Robert's friend than you two. We only really ever talked to each other during the Burning Man incident and when we worked at the Future Foundation.

Susan: [raises eyebrow] Burning Man... That serial killer who inspired a shit ton of copycat killers?

Terrence: I don't know why he is called the Burning Man. From what I read, he burns the bodies to make any evidence hard to find. Not kill his victims by burning them.

Susan: Does that matter?

Sam: No... fortunately.

Susan: [shocked pose] Wait, did a copycat go to Top Star?!

Sam: The original actually. But that doesn’t really matter because that monster isn’t here. Trust me.

Terrence: A serial killer and a sociopath went to the same school. Wow.

Sam: Two sociopaths actually.

Terrence: Huh?

Sam: It turned out there was a second one. Only that person was more of a typical one compared to Terrence. And way more aggressive. Trust me, there are a lot of messed up people that went to Top Star. [shocked expression] WAIT, YOU SHOULDN'T KNOW THIS STUFF!

Terrence: We'll keep quiet. Isn’t like either one is here.

Susan: [proud pose] I'll be sure to make certain Terrence doesn’t let slip about this.

Sam: [puts night vision goggles on] Yeah... I guess we are lucky in that regard.

Terrence: Actually, you didn't answer my question earlier. Why are you telling us this now?

Susan: [rolls eyes] Because we are friends now. [frowns] Don't even say it! [smiles] Anyway, if Sam had told us this, or if we managed to figure that out by learning that we became members of the Future Foundation, it would affect how we saw each other. But since we became friends in spite of not knowing we knew each other already...

Terrence: Wait. How did you know I was a part of the same group last night if you didn't know when I went to tell you the truth about me?

Sam: [thumbs up] I told her after the meeting.

Susan: [smiles] Sam was waiting in my room. He simply said "Things go great between you and Terrence? In that case, you should know he is also part of the Future Foundation. Bye." [frowns] ...me being shocked didn't even begin to cover my reaction to that bombshell.

Terrence: ...huh. ...speaking of bombs, is it true that there are bombs inside of us?

Sam: [shrugs] Better to go the safe route and say most likely. Rex is an absolute narcissistic, homophobic, racist, sexist, basically insanely prejudiced asshole. Only reason we ever tolerated him is because his skills as an Inventor are no joke and he doesn't mind inventing stuff for anyone since he enjoys it so much. So, he is capable of making nano-bombs without worrying about the consequences.

Susan: [giggles] Hey, if he is so good. Does that mean he did create life from a pineapple like Valerie said?

Sam: [shivering] The truth to that is actually far more insane, ridiculous, and if it were something revealed in a story it would reek of jumping the shark material. And thus is a major reminder why you don't mess with Rex.

_...I have no words for this._

Susan: [shivering] So... we are gonna die?

Sam: [shakes head] No. Someone is sure to kill. It is terrible, but we don't have the means to stop the Mastermind yet. Or the resources to contact HQ.

Susan: [eyes widen] But we have to stop them, right! Sam do you know who it is? You have been moving throughout this entire place, you must have notice someone planning to kill!

Sam: I can't tell you information you will try to act upon.

Terrence: How about you stop them? You are the Ultimate Spy, right?

Sam: And risk you two dying? Sorry, but your lives are more important than the others. Even Robert's.

Susan: W-what? What are you talking about?!

Sam: Just think about avenging the fallen. And getting revenge against the Mastermind.

Susan: Wait, are you saying you can stop a murder?! But you are gonna let it happen just so we can live?!

_I think I get Sam's logic. Though I am not entirely sure since he has yet to say what is the point of the Future Foundation. But letting someone die just to save yourself... that isn't what Joshua and Terri taught me._

****  


Sam: I don’t regret this decision. I had to make similar ones several times over. Just be glad you don't have to make such a sadistic choice.

Susan: NO! I refuse to let anyone die! Just help us!

Sam: [frowns] Susan. Are you saying you would let everyone die just to prevent only one dying? I thought you learned that lesson a long time ago.

Susan: [hurt expression] Sam... are you the Mastermind?

Sam: [angry expression] No! If I were the Mastermind, I would be encouraging you to kill to get out! I didn't realize you were so naive-

Terrence: Sam? Get out. Now.

Sam: [raises eyebrow] Terrence? You understand right?

Terrence: I do.

Susan: Terrence?

Terrence: But I also understand that you are just as guilty of the murder if you could have prevented it and refuse to.

Sam: I'm okay with that. My hands are already stained with blood. What is a few more?

Terrence: ...I didn't realize you were this cold.

_I am starting to doubt being allied with Sam is actually a good idea. Yeah, it would be easy for me to follow what he is saying. But... Joshua, Terri, and now Susan wouldn't be okay with this. And I trust all of them more than Sam right now._

****  


Sam: [furrows eyebrows] If you knew the truth. You would understand. Susan, I suggest you get back in your makeshift bed while Terrence lies back in his. Otherwise Ms. Monokuma will be wondering why you two suddenly went from being asleep to being in the middle of the room.

Terrence: ...

Susan: [shocked] ...

Sam: ...you should know why you guys shouldn't kill. It is a rule that hasn't been revealed yet. But I am certain that it exists since so far all of the rules are similar to the other games. Please try to not to reveal you know this. Killing a student will get you out. But if you kill and managed to not get caught.

Sam: Then everyone dies while you escape the school. And if you get caught? You will die a horrible, horrible death.

Terrence: ...

Susan: [horrified] ...

Sam: ...I will see you tomorrow. [leaves]

_**We watch as Sam entered our bathroom while we got into our respective sleeping arrangements. I close my eyes waiting for sleep to come. I have to say, one good thing that being me brings is no restless nights. Worst stress does to me is cause me to speak my thoughts out loud, and that is a cause of Terri going a little too far into making sure I am not good at lying.** _

  


Susan: [off screen] Terrence?

_What now? ...I shouldn't be thinking those thoughts. This is Susan, not some random person. She wouldn't be bugging me unless it is for a good reason._

__

_...or to prank me._

****  


Terrence: Yeah?

Susan: [shivering] ...I had a nightmare about Alex again.

_...you mean you are bothered by what Sam said, don't you? After all, it couldn't have been that long since he left._

Terrence: So?

Susan: ...you mind holding me for a bit?

Terrence: I kinda want to sleep...

Susan: Please, I promise I won’t bug you again.

Terrence: ...I suppose it is close to the Day Time announcement anyway.

[Scene cuts to Susan and Terrence holding each other tightly]

Susan: Thanks.

Terrence: ... [whispering] Sam shook you up that badly huh?

Susan: [whispering] More like everything is finally taking its toll on me. Sam was just the final straw I guess.

Susan: ...sorry for lying about why I wanted this.

Terrence: Neither of us lied. We were talking in code.

Susan: ...so you actually weren’t reluctant? I was worried that I was just seeing what I wanted to see.

Terrence: Susan, if there is anything I care about it is my code. And that code includes doing right to those who do right by me. Including-

Susan: Making sure they stay happy. I remember. ...you really are the sweetest sociopath ever. You know that?

Terrence: I try.

Susan: ...you’re also a great friend. Sorry about earlier. I just wanted to have some fun.

Terrence: I don't like pranks. I find them almost as annoying as stereotypes.

Susan: Sorry.

Terrence: Don't be, you didn't know.

Susan: ...are you empathizing with me?

Terrence: I dealt this kind of situation before with Joshua. He didn't know how much I found pranks to be annoying. So I am learning from my mistakes then.

Susan: Wait, Joshua didn't make you hate pranks? Who did?

Terrence: Terri.

Susan: Wow, really?

Terrence: It was before she knew I was a sociopath. She thought she could make me crack a smile by pulling one whenever she came over. ...actually, she still pulled them even after she found out. She grew out of it.

Susan: She sounds like my kind of girl. ...Terrence?

Terrence: Yeah?

Susan: If we did lose our memories and we are actually out of school. Then how come we don't look older.

Terrence: ...that's a good point. But if our memories are gone, then it should have been taken by a machine made by Rex. And it sounds like he is a miracle worker.

Susan: What, like he altered the way our minds think so we think we are still teenagers?

Terrence: ...okay that is more realistic than my thought.

Susan: ...you thought he deaged us, didn’t you?

Terrence: He apparently did something more ridiculous than making a pineapple come to life. You think Sam was lying about that?

Susan: That thing that worries me is that Sam didn't lie once. ...is it wrong that I wish he was the Mastermind even though he makes good points about why he isn’t?

Terrence: Yes. You should be focusing on who the real Mastermind is instead of focusing your energy on one individual.

Susan: You have a point. ...Terrence?

Terrence: Yeah?

Susan: I really want you to know that you are a great friend. And the fact that apparently we were still friends when we went to Top Star for real? Learning that was one of the happiest moments of my life.

Terrence: ...I'm sure Robert would make a better friend. He doesn’t at least have to remind himself to treat you as a person. Or as close to one as possible.

Susan: The fact you do that is why I admire you a little. You have the odds stacked against you since you were born. And you still are trying to become a good person.

Terrence: Funny. Part of why I want you as an ally is because despite the trauma you have endured, you are still a nice and caring person. If anyone can teach me to not be a sociopath, it would be you. ...don't tell Terri I said that. I am sure she would get jealous and I don't want to face her wrath.

Susan: ...

Terrence: Susan? You okay?

Susan: ...Terrence? Are you sure you are a sociopath?

Terrence: Of course. I been checked more than one.

Susan: Because you are too sweet to be one.

Terrence: ...are you flirting with me?

[Screen returns to normal]

_**Susan pushed me away while her face glowed a bright red as soon as I asked that question.** _

Susan: [taken back] [blushes] What?! No!

Terrence: Sorry, it was just something similar to what Joshua would say to anyone he wanted to be with.

Susan: [flustered] I see you as a friend, nothing more! I mean, yeah you are cute, but I am not sure it would exactly work out.

Terrence: Okay. Because I would have to remind you that I wouldn't be capable of loving you back no matter how hard I try. Not sure how that would make me good boyfriend material.

Susan: [pushes fingertips together] [blushes] Aw, don't say that. I think you can make some girl out there happy.

Terrence: Oh. Who?

Susan: Valerie seems to like you.

Terrence: ...I don’t trust her.

Susan: Well. How about Cheryl?

Terrence: I am sure she is with Zoey.

Susan: [frowns] Not funny.

Terrence: Wasn't a joke.

Susan: They are just friends.

Terrence: Hey, there is nothing wrong with it.

Susan: ...are you still bitter about Cheryl throwing you under the bus.

Terrence: More like I don't want to cause another break up between Cheryl and Zoey.

_No matter how much I wish they would._

Susan: [horrified] ...

Terrence: ...stop reading my facial expressions.

Susan: Why would you think that?!

Terrence: Because I find them too annoying now.

Susan: That is not something you should be thinking!

Terrence: ...it isn't like I'm planning to break them up.

Susan: That was still a horrible thought to have!

Terrence: ...well what should I do?

Susan: [rolls eyes] Just ignore them. They're just really happy to be friends again.

Terrence: Hrmm... In any case, I am not really interested in dating. We should probably focus on getting out.

Susan: [pondering] Yeah... but what real luck would we have considering everything?

_Huh? Oh she means what luck would we have if Sam can't do it despite clearly having more freedom. ...we need to figure out a code or something so we can talk freely without Ms. Monokuma figuring us out._

__

_...well us hugging each other and when Susan kissed me on the cheek lead to us giving each other info without being suspicious. After all, she clearly refuses to do quick hugs. ...but that might be awkward for her if we constantly do it. I think she is self conscious about how we interact now thanks to me asking if she was being suggestive._

Announcement: DING DONG DING DONG!

[Screen zooms in on a nearby monitor that shows Ms. Monokuma sitting in a chair eating from a jar of honey]

Ms. Monokuma: Attention bastards. This is a lovely message from your Assistant Headmaster.  It is now 7:00 meaning Day Time is now active. Kitchen and storage room are now available for access again. Good luck to you all having a pleasant day plotting, and maybe even committing, murder.

[Screen returns to normal]

Susan: [saddened expression] ...mind if I use your shower?

Terrence: I kinda want to take one now.

Susan: [annoyed expression] It is common courtesy to let a girl go first. And a guest.

Terrence: Well, I'm a sociopath so I don't really care about being courteous.

Susan: Except you are trying to not be one.

Terrence: When it come to shower rights, I am perfectly okay with being one.

Susan: Oh, so do you act like this to Terri?

Terrence: Yes. She gets mad, but eh, don't care.

Susan: You are acting more like a little kid than an actual sociopath.

Terrence: Well let me be selfish a little while longer.

Susan: [frowns] ...I thought you didn't do revenge.

Terrence: What is this revenge you speak of? I really do want to take a shower first. ...oh. Didn’t I mention that when I talk to others, I look at the way my allies act and adapt them?

Susan: [annoyed expression] So you are throwing my own words at me just so you can... yeah, mind not doing that?

Terrence: ...rock, paper, scissors.

Susan: ...

Terrence: It is how Terri and I would-

Susan: [curious expression] Out of curiosity, why did you and Terri fight over showers if you two are cousins.

Terrence: I got adopted by her parents when my Dad died.

Susan: [pondering pose] ...did her parents and Terri already know about you?

Terrence: Terri fought her parents to take me in.

Susan: [smiles] Wow. She really loved you, didn’t she?

Terrence: Can we discuss this later? I think Jasmine and the others are getting fed up with waiting and I really dislike being yelled at.

Susan: [serious expression] ...I'm taking first shower.

Terrence: No I am.

_**We ended up arguing a couple seconds before settling on rock, paper, scissors. And then we ended up arguing even more when no matter how many times we play, I ended up winning. She even accused me of cheating when she was clearly trying to read my face to figure out which one I was going with.** _

__

_**Unfortunately for her, I never really think what hand movement to make. I just do it. Guess you could say it is the work of being an Ultimate Luckster since I always win at this game without ever trying.** _

Susan: [pouts] Seriously, you had to have cheated!

Terrence: Why does everyone always say that?

Susan: Whatever let's just go get breakfast.

[Move to Dormitories]

Valerie: [furious expression] Hey, what have you two been doing?

Terrence: Fighting over who gets to use the shower and Susan whining over me winning rock, paper, scissors.

Susan: [annoyed expression] I wasn’t whining!

Terrence: So Jasmine had you come get us?

Valerie: [furrows eyebrows] ...things are looking bad.

Susan: [confused] Oh?

Valerie: The three leaders are divided on what to do and it is starting to affect everyone else.

Terrence: Oh? Divided on what?

Valerie: Whether we should have one of us die or not.

Terrence: What.

Susan: [horrified] What?!

Valerie: [hands trembling while looking down] It is so disgusting. I... don't get it. We were becoming so united yesterday. Even I was starting to change my tune. Then the motive happened and now Lag starts talking about whether we should do a death lottery.

Terrence: Lag did what?

_I thought Jasmine would be doing the suggestion to have one of us be sacrificed._

Susan: L-lag said that?! [concerned] Valerie, tell us everything! What happened?!

Valerie: [angry] Lag started asking everyone in the cafeteria to vote for whether we have one of us die. Todd was against it immediately and called him out on it. So was I.

Terrence: Really?

Valerie: [furious] Hey, Susan is a good person despite her title, right?! Well I am the same way! So, don't go thinking I would like to see someone dead just because I am into horror! [crosses arms] [looks to the side] I have fun watching people die on screen because I know it isn't real. It is just there to get a chill up your spine. Have you worry about the hero or heroine, hopefully both, as the killer or monster chases after them. [shouting] That does not mean I would be okay with it in real life!

Susan: Valerie...

Valerie: [crosses arms] [looks to the side] ...the thing that shocked me is that Jasmine seemed conflicted. I thought she would rival Todd in keeping us from falling for Ms. Monokuma's tricks.

Terrence: I think it is odd that she is so conflicted for the opposite reason.

Valerie: Tcch. ...I also learned how few people I can trust here. I could tell almost everyone was for it, but they didn't want to risk being selected.

Terrence: Wait... who wasn't for it.

Valerie: Todd, me, and Jonathan. Tyler didn't vote because he is still traumatized from yesterday. And as I said, Jasmine is heavily conflicted since she doesn't want anyone to die but can't figure out how to stop the bombs.

Susan: [horrified] Wait... only you three?

Terrence: And a half if we consider Jasmine. ...wait, that also means Robert...

Valerie: Yeah, he was for it.

Susan: R-robert was for it?!

Terrence: That is surprising.

Valerie: ...this is why I don't have friends. He is willing to potentially throw your lives away to just to save himself. ...there are some exceptions like you two, but in the end don't get too attached to anyone here. It will just make the betrayal hurt even more. Should it ever happened. [leaves]

Terrence: I didn’t exactly expect Valerie to be morally good.

Susan: [saddened] Well, I suppose you could say the same for the both of us. ...I'm not hungry anymore.

Terrence: I can still eat. But I won't if you aren't gonna be there.

Susan: I don’t mind sitting next to you while you eat. ...do you think Robert will kill?

Terrence: I don't know. I have no idea how much he is willing to go for his girlfriend. She seems to be his real motive to get out, and dying will take that away.

Susan: [serious] But he said he doesn't want to kill because he can't hide it from her.

Terrence: That is why I said I don't know. To be honest, neither of us really know his breaking point.

Susan: [hides behind hoodie] Oh god! I can't believe this is actually happening! I can't! I just can't!

Terrence: Well. I guess you are right, I make a better friend than Robert.

Susan: [pulls sides of hoodie] THAT ISN’T MAKING ME FEEL BETTER!

Terrence: ...you see what I meant last night that I can't be always be able to know how to properly react to others even if I can figure out what they are feeling?

Susan: This isn’t the time or place to talk about that.

Terrence: ...let's get breakfast and think it over.

Susan: ...okay. Sorry for snapping.

Terrence: It's fine, you're just stressed.

[Automove to Cafeteria]

Susan and I sat in silence as she just stared at the table while I ate. The only other people here was Amy, Tyler, and Jasmine. Amy is simply comforting Tyler while he blankly eats his food. And Jasmine... she seems to be writing pros and cons. I don't think she slept once since last night.

_...I can't help remember Sam's words about how he believes that it is wrong for all of us should die just to prevent only a single person dying. He's got a point. After all, would our families understand if they knew? I doubt all of them would._

Susan: [saddened] ...I need to find Robert. Please be safe. [leaves]

Terrence: Stay safe as well. ...guess I have some free time.

_Good thing I can't actually see everyone as people unless I pretend to. I am not sure how I would be able to act in this situation otherwise. After all, these might be my last interactions with anyone. ...I might as well go talk to someone to pass the time anyway._

[FREE TIME START]

[Talk to Amy]

Amy: [sullen] Leave us alone.

Terrence: I am not gonna try anything. I just feel like talking.

Amy: [neutral] I am not leaving Tyler's side.

_Isn’t like he is gonna say something right now. He barely seems aware of anything right now._

_**Should I spend free time with Amy?** _

__

_**Yes** _

__

_**No** _

__

_**-(Yes)** _

Terrence: Okay. ...how is Tyler doing?

Amy: (sullen) Not well...

**_I sat down and listened as Amy tells me about how Tyler refused to speak or acknowledge anything when he came to her room last night. Apparently the only time Tyler did anything was when Amy started to cry and he held her and said that he was sorry. ...Amy probably deserves to tell this to someone who isn't me, but I am sure regardless Terri would say we grew closer a little._ **

Terrence: Hey, you want to talk about skateboards?

Amy: [eyes sparkles] Yes. [neutral] But not with you.

Terrence: Huh?

Amy: You just want to pry into my past, right?

Terrence: No.

Amy: You’re a terrible liar.

__

_...maybe I should have worked on that._

Terrence: Well I am just curious is all

Amy: My past is my past. I have the right to not reveal anything. ...and sorry for hitting you last time.

Terrence: Well... it did hurt.

Amy: You just got me so frustrated when you refused to leave me alone. I usually try to keep everything under control but you just refused to stop.

Terrence: ...do you have anger management issues?

Amy: ...I just try to keep my cool at all time. That's all. Though I admit it is very hard to do so, especially whenever someone mentions skateboarding.

_Hmm... I think I heard about this kind of thing before. I believe this means that Amy is ..._

****  
  


(A Psycho/A Stoic/Amy)

 ****  
  


11: 3,3,1,3,2,1,1,1,2,3,2,3,2,2,2,1,1,3

 ****  
  


_**Answer: A Stoic** _

Terrence: So what you are saying is that you are trying to do the whole stoicism thing, but you are not very good at it?

Amy: Yeah. ...no I won’t say why I am trying to practice stoicism and I won’t stop practicing.

Terrence: Okay. Bye then.

Amy: Bye.

_At least I didn't get hurt that time. But I learned an interesting thing about Amy. Hmm... wonder if her desire to keep her emotions hidden is linked to what got her into skateboarding? Questions for later. Gonna need to figure out a way to have her open up._

[FREE TIME END]

_...I think I have time to talk to one more per-_

Martha: [places racket on shoulder] Hey, Terrence.

Terrence: Hey Martha.

Martha: How are you holding up?

Terrence: Okay. Don't have much to do.

Martha: ...you want to hang out?

Terrence: Whatever. Where?

Martha: [twirls racket] Maybe the Rec Room?

[Automove to Rec Room]

_**Martha and I went to the arcade in the rec room and took turns. ...this feels like how I spend free time with others, only she initiated it. It is interesting to see the other side of this. In any case I suppose Terri would say we grew closer a little.** _

Terrence: That was interesting.

Martha: [examining racket] Yeah, it was fun... Terrence, why are you so cold and distance even though you try to talk to everyone?

Terrence: Trying to be less like me. It is best after all, don't want anyone to be worried that one loner in the corner might be trying to kill them.

Martha: [scratches back of head] ...are you worried about this situation at all?

Terrence: Nope. I don't scare easily. Was I taken back by it? Yeah, I wasn't expecting any of this.

Martha: ...

Terrence: Hey don't give me that worried look.

Martha: Sorry. It is just...

Terrence: Most of the time I seem emotionless?

Martha: [taps floor with racket] Not all of the time.

Terrence: Well... trust me. I am not gonna kill anyone. And if a murder does happen, I will solve it.

Martha: Hmm...you like mysteries don't you?

Terrence: I enjoy solving them. ...this doesn't mean I want someone to die.

Martha: [laughs] [waving racket] Hey, I am not accusing you of anything!

Terrence: ...well it is getting late. See you in the cafeteria.

Martha: [innocent whistle] [twirls racket] See you.

[Automove to Cafeteria]

_...I learned nothing about Martha. But something tells me that she had a big impression of me. ...I wonder how that will impact things going forward._

 

**_Meanwhile... the cafeteria had so much despair that even I can notice it. None of us want to die. But it looks like none of us are planning to kill. Unless Ms. Monokuma was telling the truth after all..._ **

Susan: [saddened] ...Terrence...mind if I stick with you? From until the day is over?

Terrence: Okay. ...I feel compelled to ask what is wrong.

Susan: Robert has been avoiding me the whole time. I think he is planning to do it and doesn't want me to expose it.

Terrence: ...I think the rules say that suicide will count as a murder.

Susan: So?

Terrence: If I kill myself, we don't have to worry about anyone killing another.

Susan: [horrified] What?!

Terrence: Wouldn't be a bad way to go. Sacrificing myself to save everyone else. Would prove that I have finally managed to break the mold. Terri would most likely be proud.

Susan: Terrence, you are confusing the way your cousin would think! She would be horrified and heart broken if she found out!

Terrence: How would you know?

Susan: Because the way you describe her and the description of the way she acts with you... why do you think she works hard to keep yourself from becoming an actual sociopath?

Terrence: Because she is that kind of person?

Susan: I don’t think that is it. I think she loves you and wants you to be as good of a person as possible. So, no. She won't be proud that you sacrificed yourself to everyone. ...I'm an ally of yours as well, right?

Terrence: Yeah?

Susan: [saddened] Then... live for my sake. I don't know what I would be do if you die.

Terrence: ...

Susan: And I don't care how you see me. I only care that we all make it out. Somehow...

Todd: [serious] Hey. Did you guys hear what happened?

Terrence: Oh, hey Todd. You mean what Lag proposed?

Todd: ...what is your opinion?

Terrence: Susan and I are against. We won't be killing anyone. And we don't want anyone to die.

Susan: [nervous smile] Trust us. We are on yours, Valerie’s, and Jonathan's side.

Todd: [temple pulses] Don’t mention Jonathan.

Terrence: Eh?

Todd: Only reason he is against it is because he prefers a murder would happen naturally so he can try to solve a mystery.

Terrence: Todd are you okay?

Susan: [shaking] Todd? Is something wrong?

Todd: Is someth- [angry] OF COURSE SOMETHING IS WRONG!

_**Everyone immediately turned towards Todd as he shouted that.** _

Todd: ONLY A FEW OF YOU ARE ACTUALLY NOT OKAY WITH A MURDER! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE HUMAN ABOUT THIS, BUT I GUESS I AM WRONG!

Robert: [shaking] W-woah! I-it's just as m-much a human r-reaction to n-not w-want to die!

Amy: [neutral] ...he's right.

Todd: BUT TO KILL SOMEONE OVER IT?! THERE IS NO EXCUSE FOR IT! NONE!

Lag: [clutches right shoulder] Isn’t it just as much a murder to let ourselves die?

Todd: YOU ARE PLAYING INTO MS. MONOKUMA'S HANDS! SHE WANTS THIS! WHY CAN'T ANYONE SEE THAT?!

Jack: [terrified] Hey, buuuuud! Calm down!

Todd: ... [tranquil rage] If anyone here kills. I hope you die yourself. That is my belief. That only killers deserve death. After all, they didn't think about whether their victims deserved to go on for another day. [leaves]

Garcia: [shaken] ...wow. ...

_**Everyone was stunned over this. I was certainly surprised that Todd would go this far.** _

Ms. Monokuma: [appears] [dancing] Why so gloomy, my cutie patooties? Everyone enjoying their lunch?

Amy: [neutral] Ms. Monokuma.

Ms. Monokuma: [tilts head] Yes?

Amy: Whoever is controlling you. I want that person to know. I will find and kill you. I'm gonna bash your head in for doing this to us. And I am gonna enjoy it.

Ms. Monokuma: [shaking] Oh how scary! [cutesy pose] Too bad no one is controlling me! And you will find my head harder to bash in than a human's.

Amy: ...I'm gonna kill you no matter what.

Ms. Monokuma: Feel free to try at any time! Just remember what happened to your precious Tyler Wyler! [neutral] Anyway. I am here to tell everyone to go lock yourselves into your rooms until 7:00. I need to time to prepare for the party.

Jonathan: [excited] Ooh! Ooh! Will there be games?! Food?! Prizes?!

Cheryl: [holds Zoey tightly with one arm] [places palm to face] Jonathan... please shut up.

Zoey: [holds Cheryl tightly with one arm] [shouting] Yeah, shut the fuck up! This party could end with either one of us dead or all of us! So please stop being so fucking happy about it!

Cheryl: [looks down frowning at Zoey] Okay, you need to stop swearing so much. Didn’t you use to tell me it isn't right to swear?

Jonathan: [joyous laugh] Hey! Don't start arguing because of me! Plus I much rather go out celebrating than being down in the dumps! Celebrate good times, come on! It's a celebration!

Amy: And we would be celebrating what exactly?

Jonathan: Whatever we want!

Ms. Monokuma: [red eyes glow] Grr... I'm gonna break your spirit. [shy pose] Oh! I'm sorry that was very rude of me! Anyway, please go to your rooms. Any rooms. You can all bunk in the same one for all I care. [leaves]

Tyler: [thousand yard stare] ...guys?

Amy: [shocked] Tyler?

Tyler: Please. Don't kill each other. It is just a bluff.

Jasmine: [stressed out] I don’t think she's bluffing.

Amy: [angry] Wait until he finishes what he has to say.

Jasmine: [terrified] O-okay.

Tyler: Amy, calm down.

Amy: [close eyes, shallow breathing] Sorry.

Tyler: I talked to Ms. Monokuma. Because I wanted to know why she puts us in here.

Garcia: [nervous] Uh... Didn’t she say it was because she, and whoever Monokuma is, love playing this? [flinches] Please don't hurt me, Amy!

Amy: [tilts head] Why would I hurt you?

Tyler: Relax, Amy just wants to protect me. But she won't be hurting anyone.

_We would probably believe that if she weren’t starting to reach psycho levels of protection._

Amy: [neutral] Except for whoever put us in here.

_That sorta proves my point._

****  


Tyler: In any case, she said that the main goal is to spread despair. That is all she cares about. So, it would be a waste of effort to kill all of us just because we refuse to play. That and I think it would bring the killer to even more levels of despair if they learn that it was just a bluff this whole time.

Lag: [clutches right shoulder] I am not sure that theory is worth risking our lives over.

Amy: [cute smile] I believe you Tyler.

Valerie: [rolls eyes] You would believe in anything he says. [shrugs] Makes no difference to me though. Bluff or not, I am not killing.

Tyler: Just trust me. Everything will work out in the end.

Amy: [comforting] It's gonna be okay. At the very least, I will make sure no one hurts you. Never again.

Tyler: [looks away] I'm sorry for worrying you.

Amy: All that matters to me is that you are okay. Bristles.

Tyler: ...I love you, Skater Girl.

Amy: [blushes] I love you too.

Susan: [whispering] Geeze, I know I said they make a cute couple, but now I am worried about how stable Amy is.

Terrence: She was clearly not stable from the start. But I think we should be safe as long as no one touches Tyler. ...or if any of the other girls starts showing interest.

Susan: [shivering] For Tyler's sake, I hope Amy isn’t like that. I know all too well what it is like to have someone obsess over you to the point they will hurt anyone who gets near you. Or even hurt you if you don't return their feelings back.

Ms. Monokuma: [appears] [angry] YOU BASTARDS STILL HERE?! REPORT TO YOUR ROOMS NOW! [leaves]

[Automove to Dormitories]

Todd: [arms crossed] Valerie, Terrence, and Susan? Mind coming into my room?

Terrence: I don't mind.

Susan: [concerned] Okay...

Valerie: [yawns] I kinda want to sleep. Might be the last one I get it. Well, of my own power.

Todd: Please. You three are the only ones I can trust.

Valerie: [stretches arms] ...fine.

[Automove to Todd's Room]

[Screen shows a room that is fairly ordinary. The only thing in the room that is different from Terrence's room is a single photo. Todd, Cheryl, and Valerie are also in the room]

[Examine photo]

_It is a photo of Todd smiling with some guy... wait I think this is his Dad. Wow, he is so small compared to his son. But he definitely looks older and they have too many similarities to not be related._

[Talk to Susan]

Susan: [saddened] ...

Terrence: Cheer up, Susan. Everything is gonna be alright.

Susan: ...sorry, guess everything is finally taking a toll on me.

Valerie: [examining nails] Hey, buck up. You heard Tyler, Ms. Monokuma wants us to fall into despair. You are just doing what she wants.

Susan: [sighs] ...I guess I can't give up now.

Todd: [roaring pose] THAT'S THE SPIRIT!

[Talk to Valerie]

Valerie: [disgusted expression] I still can't believe everyone is so willing to resort to murder. How can they be so selfish.

Terrence: Is it all that selfish to want to live?

Todd: [roaring pose] IF IT MEANS TO TAKE ANOTHER PERSON'S LIFE, HELL YES! THERE IS NO EXCUSE!

Terrence: What if someone were to commit suicide?

Todd: STILL NOT EXCUSABLE! YOU ARE RUINING ANY CHANCE OF TURNING YOUR LIFE AROUND AND MAKING YOUR LOVED ONES SUFFER!

_...okay I guess there is no easy answer to this situation._

****  


Valerie: The only thing I can forgive is if it were an accident. And even then it depends on how much it could have been prevented.

Todd: [nods] Me too.

_...these two have surprisingly similar beliefs. Even if their personalities are very different._

[Talk to Todd]

Todd: [roaring pose] OKAY, GAME PLAN TIME! HOW DO WE PREVENT A MURDER!

Valerie: [files nails] ...find a way out. [clutches file] [angered] ...but there is little chance of that. Is there?

Todd: MAYBE THERE IS A WAY OUT ON THE ROOMS ABOVE!

Susan: [hides behind hoodie] But Ms. Monokuma obviously put a lot of thought into this. If there is a way out, I don’t think we will have enough time to exploit it.

_Plus, Sam seems certain that we need to take out the Mastermind before we can leave._

Valerie: [pondering pose] ...maybe if we find the Mastermind? And stop them? We could have all the time we need then to escape.

Todd: [pounds right fist into left palm] YEAH! THIS MS. MONOKUMA APPEARS TO HAVE A BIT OF AN EGO! MAYBE THE MASTERMIND IS HERE IN THIS SCHOOL, WATCHING US FROM A ROOM SOMEWHERE.

Valerie: And maybe the whole "any restrictions to exploring is for your own protection" is just a ruse to try to hide the room where they are in without us knowing.

Terrence: I agree.

Susan: Me too.

_Sam said that it will take him over a week to break through though. Even if it is because he has to constantly keep on moving, I am not sure what luck we would have._

Todd: [pondering pose] But we should also figure out a way to prevent anyone from killing each other while we find a way out.

Valerie: [smiles] We will work on that. Terrence, is it okay if you and Susan find out where the Mastermind is?

Susan: [removes hoodie] [confused expression] You would be okay with that?

Valerie: [quizzical look] Why wouldn’t I be?

Susan: It is just, I thought you would want to team up with Terrence.

Valerie: [laughs] I'm that obvious, huh? All well, not like I care if anyone knows. In any case, I think you two would have more luck together than me and him. [teasing smile] Just don't put any moves on him.

Susan: [nervous smile] Hey, Terrence and I are just friends.

Valerie: I can see that, dummy. You gotta learn to take a little teasing. [yawns] Okay. Let’s make some plans before I collapse.

Todd: OPERATION STOP THE DESPAIR! LET'S GO!

_**We proceeded to discuss ways we could stop the others. We have no idea how many are planning to or who. We aren't even sure Lag would try to make a move even if he did suggest a lottery. I can tell that these three make great allies. Guess I have no choice but to make sure none of them get hurt.** _

Announcement: DING DONG DING DONG!

[A nearby monitor turns on to show Ms. Monokuma sitting in a chair eating from a jar of honey].

Ms. Monokuma: Attention bastards. Party time! That is all.

[Screen returns to normal]

Todd: [roaring pose] OKAY! TERRENCE! SUSAN! EXPLORE THE UPPER TWO FLOORS! VALERIE!

Valerie: [cleaning out one ear] I can hear you loud and clear. Now let's stop this farce once and for all. [leaves]

Todd: THAT’S THE SPIRIT! [leaves]

Susan: [plays with hoodie] ...you think Tyler is right about the bombs.

_If he is, then Sam would have let one of us die for nothing. If we don't stop one ourselves that is._

Susan: [nods while frowning]

_...I wonder if we can be able communicate this way without Ms. Monokuma knowing._

Susan: [shrugs]

_Of course, I don’t have the same level of facial reading as you._

Susan: [giggles] I'll teach you if we can get out of here.

Terrence: One more motivation to not play this game then.

Susan: Ready to go partner?

Terrence: Ready.

[Move to Dormitories]

[The hallway is now covered in party declarations with balloons and the like hanging on the ceiling and littering the floor. Jasmine is here]

[Examine party declarations]

Susan: [shivering] These balloons...

Terrence: They all appear to be male versions of Ms. Monokuma. You know, remove all the parts that make her female?

Susan: Is that Monokuma? Her brother? ...I wonder if your cousin is okay.

Terrence: She's a strong girl. She wouldn't resort to murder and she is most likely rallying everyone to get out.

Susan: [curious expression] ...Hey what is her title?

Terrence: Ultimate Manager.

Susan: [giggles] Yeah, she sounds like she would deserve that.

Terrence: She does. But more for being able to manage Joshua from going too far than me.

Susan: He sounds like a trouble maker.

Terrence: I think we can all agree that anyone that wanted to hang out with a sociopath just because they are a sociopath is not normal at all.

Susan: True.

[Talk to Jasmine]

Jasmine: [adjusts glasses] Hey.

Susan: [smiles] Oh, hey Jasmine. Nice to see you.

_Yesterday you were saying "fuck Jasmine" and now you think it is nice to see her? And Joshua wonders why I have a hard time trying to not be a sociopath some of the time._

Jasmine: [hangs head in shame] ...I bet you two think I am a horrible person for even thinking that killing is a valid option.

Terrence: This is a complicated situation.

Jasmine: Not helping is Tyler's theory that it is all a bluff. I need to make a tough call. But I am not sure what is the right choice. Let all of us die? Or only one of us?

_Actually, according to Sam, it gets a lot more complicated if a death happens. ...thank small miracles I didn't say that out loud._

__

Susan: [comforting] Jasmine, everything will be okay. Terrence and I will work out how to stop it.

Jasmine: [shakes head] No, you two have fun. It should be up to me to make the hard decisions.

Susan: [saddened] ...I'm sorry about what my brother did to you.

_Huh?_

Jasmine: [comforting] Hey it isn't your fault. I'm just glad you aren't like him after all.

__

_Double huh?_

Jasmine: But seriously have fun. I'll think of something. I'm the Ultimate Mayor, right? [leaves]

Terrence: Wait-

Susan: [shakes head] It's between the two of us. Sorry. I'm just glad we can be friends despite that.

Terrence: What?

Susan: Just keep moving.

[Move to Hallway 2]

Susan: [shivering] Yep. The shutters are gone.

Jonathan: [jumps up and down] Party time, baby! OH I WONDER WHAT WAS DONE TO THE REC ROOM?! See you later, Mr. Spike and Ms. Hoodie! [leaves]

Susan: He would be such a nice guy to be friends with if he isn’t capable of freaking even Valerie out.

Terrence: I find his joyfulness to be out of the ordinary in the first place.

Susan: So... second floor?

[Move to Second Floor hallway]

Susan: [frowns] ...this doesn't exactly match the structure of the first floor.

_I can see what she means. This place is just one long hallway with the stairs at the other end. I suppose the rooms are expansive, but still. The first floor did have you take a turn to find the gym and student store._

ElectronicIds: BEEP!

Terrence: Huh?

Susan: [surprised] Oh! We got an update! Looks like the map is updated. And a new rule. ...what?!

**_I took out my device and examined what the new rule is._ **

****

**_RULE THIRTEEN: ANYONE WHO ATTACKS MS. MONOKUMA, AND GETS KILLED WITHOUT ANYONE ELSE KNOWING ABOUT THE SITUATION WILL STILL BE INVESTIGATED WITH THE DEATH BEING TREATED AS A SUICIDE SITUATION._ **

Susan: [horrified] Did someone try to attack Ms. Monokuma?! After what happened to Tyler?!

Terrence: Question is, is if someone dead right now?

Garcia: [pained] No, everyone is okay.

Terrence: Wait, you tried to attack Ms. Monokuma?

Garcia: I may be a little depressed, but I haven't reached suicidal levels yet. No, that was Amy. I got hurt trying to stop her.

Susan: [concerned] Are you okay?

Garcia: Yeah, though I am more shocked that Amy actually spent several minutes saying sorry and trying to treat me.

Terrence: Wait, Amy? Really?

Garcia: Yeah. I'm okay, just bruised right now. But she seemed horrified that she struck me.

Susan: Maybe you should lie down.

Garcia: That’s the plan, just didn't want anyone to worry about a death happening so soon. [leaves]

Terrence: I feel like Amy is an enigma.

Susan: [sighs] I wonder why she tried to attack Ms. Monokuma?

Terrence: Maybe she mocked Tyler?

Susan: I can see that being the case.

_Okay... let's examine the map.  Two classrooms, two more sets of bathrooms with each being for a different gender, a Teacher's lounge, a library, and..._

Susan: [confused] A Tennis court?

Terrence: Ms. Monokuma did say Rex redesigned this whole school.

Susan: ...okay how did you remember that?

Terrence: I wasn’t being freaked out by the bombs like everyone else.

Susan: ...how much time did they have to do this though?

Terrence: Better question is, why did nobody stop them from messing with the infrastructure of Top Star.

Susan: [giggles] Well... Martha is sure to be happy. She was looking for one, right?

Terrence: Point.

[Examine Tennis Room]

[Inside was a regular indoor Tennis Court with some of kind machine lying in the corner. There is also a table with food on one end and party declarations all over. Martha and Lag are in here]

[Examine Tennis Court]

Terrence: It's an ordinary court.

Martha: [raises racket in victory] Yeah, better than nothing. [bounces ball on racket] Anyone up for a game after me and Lag?

Lag: [crosses arms with one hand holding a racket] Winner gets title of Ultimate Tennis Player.

Martha: Which just means I won’t be going easy on any of you. Sorry.

Terrence: I'm good.

Susan: [nervous smile] I prefer Pool to anything else. Sorry. Well maybe Poker.

Martha: [rolls eyes]

Susan: [annoyed] I have fun playing them okay. I don't just go around waiting to con people out of their money.

Martha: [shrugs] I am not accusing you of anything.

Terrence: You kinda are by rolling your eyes.

Lag: [taps goggles] That is why I almost always wear these. People like Susan can be able to tell what are you thinking just by looking into your eyes.

Susan: [smug look] And your facial expressions.

Lag: [tugs at bandanna wrapped around lower part of the mouth] Got that covered too.

[Examine machine]

Terrence: Isn’t this one of those baseball things where it shoots out baseballs at the batter?

Martha: [places racket on shoulder] It works with tennis balls as well. The purpose of it is to help you practice your swings.

_I better examine this more closely some other time._

[Talk to Martha]

Martha: [twirls racket] Sorry, can't talk. Gonna play a game with Lag.

[Talk to Lag]

Lag: [swings racket] Mind talking to me later? I am about to beat the best tennis player ever.

Martha: [rolls eyes] In your dreams.

Susan: [frowns] I don’t think there is anything useful in here.

_Certainly not some hiding spot for the Mastermind._

[Move to Second Floor Hallway]

[Move to Teacher's Lounge]

[Inside was a couple couches, a vending machine, a table full of food, more party decorations, a counter with coffee on it, and a single shelf placed near the ceiling and opposite the door with a bucket on top. Amy and Tyler are in the room]

[Examine shelf]

Susan: [curious expression] Wonder what is in that bucket.

Terrence: No idea. Can't reach it. But I don't think it is important right now.

[Examine coffee machine]

Susan: [closes eyes tightly] [sticks tongue out childishly] Coffee? Bleh!

Terrence: You don't care for it either?

Susan: [face goes green] After what happened that day, I don’t think I can look at, let alone drink, coffee again.

Terrence: It is one of those "you don't even want to know" situations, is it?

Susan: Yeah.

Tyler: [thousand yard stare] You just need to add cream and sugar to it.

Amy: [depressed] I like mine black and bitter actually.

Terrence: That is something you and Terri have in common.

Amy: ...Aren’t you worried about her?

Terrence: Nope. I mean, she can handle herself.

Tyler: I nearly forgot that there are apparently others trapped in this game elsewhere. I wonder how they are faring.

Terrence: Who cares.

Susan: [frowns] Terrence.

Terrence: ...I'm sure they are fine as long as Terri is there. I suppose.

[Talk to Tyler]

Tyler: [thousand yard stare] Hey...

Susan: [concerned] He is out of it, huh?

Tyler: [looks down] ...

Amy: [comforting] It's okay, Bristles. Everything is gonna be alright.

Tyler: Thanks, Skater Girl. I just hope everyone holds on to see I was right.

Amy: Don’t worry, I'll stay with you to make sure you stay safe.

Tyler: No, I'm gonna make sure you stay safe. You almost got killed because you wanted to keep me safe. So you sit back and relax.

Amy: [depressed] ...

[Talk to Amy]

Amy: [depressed] ...did you see Garcia?

Terrence: Yeah.

Amy: Is she okay?

Susan: [nervous smile] She seems to be okay. Just in shock a bit.

Amy: I hope she doesn't think I am a bad person.

Terrence: Trust me, your declaration to kill is what caused her to think you are-

Susan: [angry] TERRENCE!

Amy: [shocked] What?! But it was just the person who put us in here I said that to!

Terrence: You clearly are okay with killing.

Susan: Terrence, I think you need to stop.

Tyler: [anger flashes in eyes] I seriously suggest you stop. Or things will get messy.

_...yeah these two are perfect for each other._

Susan: [whispering] I agree. Let's go before you piss either one off.

Amy: Wait! [closes eyes, shallow breathing] ...please believe me when I say I was just issuing a threat. I never really thought of killing anyone for real before. But the fact that someone actually put us in here. And is trying so hard to get us to kill each other. And is throwing a party just to mock us? I kinda just snapped.

Amy: I won’t kill anyone else for any reason. I promise.

Susan: [flustered] Well, it was nice talking to you. See you.

[Automove to Second Floor Hallway]

Terrence: What was that about?

Susan: You were about to ask Amy what she would do if Tyler started to get interested in another girl, weren’t you?

Terrence: Yeah-

Susan: Are you not aware that if you push her too far she will probably snap and attack you?

Terrence: But you and Tyler would be witnesses.

Susan: Well, the rules say you can kill two people and I doubt Tyler would be willing to out Amy.

Terrence: ...I could have taken her.

Susan: [facepalms] Whatever. There is still one more floor to go. Plus we aren't done exploring this floor.

[Examine Library door]

Terrence: Huh? It's not opening.

Frank: [off screen] Occupied! Please come back later!

Susan: [confused] What?

Frank: Hey, there is food in here. Some fun party games. Jack and Robert are here. I have every right to lock myself up in here with them. Rules don't forbid that.

Terrence: That is creative.

Susan [sighs] Well, as long as all three stay in there, we don't have to worry about any of them dying.

[Move to Third Floor Hallway]

Terrence: Well, at least it isn't a straightforward Hallway.

ElectronicIds: BEEP!

Susan: [curious] Guess our map is updated.

**_I took my device out and read the new map._ **

****

**_No bathrooms, but it looks like this has some dedication to the more scientific minded students. There is a room labeled as "Air Purification Chamber", an infirmary, a chemistry lab, study hall, and..._ **

Susan: Rex's Invention Station Extravaganza?

Terrence: Someone has an ego.

Jack: [appears] Hey, buds. [leaves]

Susan: [distracted] Hey.

Terrence: ...that was random.

Susan: ...oh, I wonder how Frank is doing since Jack left the library.

Terrence: Worried that Robert might try something?

Susan: I believe Robert won’t try anything this soon ... let's go to the chemistry lab.

Terrence: That was where Jack went though.

Susan: [serious] It is also where the poisons are most likely kept.

Terrence: What you think he is gonna try to pull something?

Susan: I don’t trust him.

Terrence: Why?

Susan: Because he beat you up for no reason.

Terrence: I am pretty sure he was justified.

Susan: [frowns] Still a jackass.

Terrence: Did you just make a pun?

Susan: ...not intentionally. Come on.

[Automove to Chemistry Lab]

[Inside are a series of tables filled with food and Bunsen Burners. There is a cabinet that appears to be locked. A station in the background dedicated to mixing chemicals. And a bookcase filled with various books. Jack is in the room]

[Talk to Jack]

Susan: [frowns] I rather we focus on the room first, if you don't mind.

[Examine bookcase]

Jack: [big grin] Sorry, buds, can't let you do that.

Susan: [suspicious] Oh?

Jack: Yeah, in fact I am thinking of burning all of these books right now.

Ms. Monokuma: [appears] [brandishes claws] I am afraid I can't let you do that.

Jack: [victory sign and thumbs up] Why? Because you want someone to know how to make poisons.

Ms. Monokuma: [cutesy pose] More like I don't support book burnings. The fact these books details ways to create complex poisons is a bonus.

Susan: So, the reason you don't want us near the books is because you don't want us to find out how to make poisons.

Jack: [menacing stare] Well... since it is just the three of us, I suppose I don't mind saying I don't trust either of you.

Susan: [glares] Well I don't trust you. So guess we are even on that front.

Jack: [smug look] Just so you know, I know what you are doing. You are playing the long con. Getting everyone to see you are a nice girl. Even getting the little sociopath here to trust you.

Susan: If you are trying to scare me by revealing Terrence's condition, I already know.

Jack: Yeah. And why would you accept someone like him? Because you are trying to use him. I'm on to you.

Terrence: I am pretty sure I could figure out if Susan is pretending to be nice.

Jack: Except you are not the master manipulator that most people like you are. I can respect that. You're not a typical sociopath. Good for you. Just be careful who you are friends with. Ciao. [leaves]

Susan: ...see? He is an asshole.

Terrence: Except, he makes a good point. From his point of view.

Susan: [confused] What do you mean?

Terrence: I know you are a good person because I have been interacting with you enough to determine your actions are genuine.

_Along with what happened last night and this morning with Sam._

Terrence: But to Jack, you two probably never really exchanged any words. All he really knows is that you are a con artist. And-

Susan: [pouts] I get it, from an outside point of view, I am just trying to play everyone to get them to like me. Why you are trying to defend him?

Terrence: Because it is a waste of time to focus on one person. And one person alone.

Susan: [sighs] You got a point. ...I suppose Todd and Valerie are on this floor. There are suppose to be at least two people on every floor, right?

Terrence: We never really saw where Garcia went. But yeah those two most likely went up here. Though uncertain if they are still up here.

Susan: We better make note of this room. Might be important later.

Terrence: Though will it be important today or some other day? Sounds like we are suppose to do something to unlock these floors and Ms. Monokuma decided to do so early just for this party.

Susan: [shrugs] In any case, I doubt we will find anything useful here.

Ms. Monokuma: Yeah, I bet the Mastermind is sure to be in the other rooms!

Terrence: ...

_We forgot the freaking cameras. Darn, that is one plan down the drain._

Ms. Monokuma: [depressed] Aw, you forgot I existed, didn’t you? Waah, how mean! Like you care, though. You don't care about anyone after all. You are just a heartless monster pretending to be good. [determined] Well, you should give in to your true self! Think how easy it would be to force Susan against a table and force her to drink the various chemicals in here! Imagine-

Susan: [glares] Shut up! You are not gonna be able to tempt Terrence to do anything!

Terrence: For one thing, I don’t really care about this game enough to even try. Plus, Susan is a trustworthy ally. If I were planning to kill, I would keep her around to help convince the others to back off of me.

Susan: [annoyed] That is a messed up reason to let me live, you know that?

Terrence: It is only hypothetical.

Susan: [rolls eyes] Whatever. Let's leave.

Ms. Monokuma: [blushes] Ah, are you two gonna try to find a closet? Or maybe go in one of the stalls in the bathrooms?

Susan: What are you talking about.

Ms. Monokuma: I saw you two last night and this morning. I was glued to the screen the entire time thinking "Are they gonna do it?! Are they gonna do it?!"

Susan: [annoyed] Hmph, except that Terrence is a sociopath so he wouldn't care to... you know.

Ms. Monokuma: Ah I bet Terrence would be okay with it if you were. After all, not caring goes both ways.

Terrence: She does have a point.

Susan: [blushes] Well, we are just friends in the first place, so-

Ms. Monokuma: [tilts heads] Ever heard of the term "friends with benefits"?

Susan: And I'm out. [leaves]

Ms. Monokuma: [cutesy pose] Aw, she's shy. But Terrence, you are a growing boy and you still haven't done it yet, right?

_To my knowledge, no. But if I lost my memories, who knows._

Ms. Monokuma: Well, you can't be a real human being if you don't adequately explore-

Terrence: And you are boring me now.

[Automove to Third Floor Hallway]

Valerie: [confused] Hey, why was Susan running out of there with her face all red.

Terrence: Ms. Monokuma tried to convince me to kill her and when that failed started talking about what we did last night and this morning.

Valerie: [jealous] ... you two are just friends. Right?

Terrence: Yeah.

Valerie: Then... [shrugs] I don’t really care what you two were doing. Though you should probably go find and calm her down. She went into study hall.

Terrence: Okay... yeah I suppose that is the best course of action. Also, let Todd know that Ms. Monokuma knows about our plans.

Valerie: [frowns] Dammit. I thought she would be too busy with the party to overhear us.

Terrence: Todd is pretty loud.

Valerie: Dammit Todd.

_I feel like that is starting to be a thing. At least it isn't being said towards me this time._

Valerie: I better go find and inform him of this. [concerned] And Terrence? Please stay safe. And keep Susan safe as well.

Terrence: Huh?

Valerie: Just keep each other safe when Todd and I aren’t around to do so. [leaves]

_Huh. I think I misjudged her._

[Move to Study Hall]

[Inside was what appeared to be a regular classroom only with four round tables instead of desks. There are also bookshelves with various books on various subjects and topics. There is also another locked cabinet. One of the tables has more food and party decorations are everywhere. Susan is also here]

[Talk to Susan]

Terrence: You okay.

Susan: [blushes] Yeah, I didn't want to hear what she had to say.

Ms. Monokuma: [appears] [dejected] You guys are so mean.

Terrence: Go bug someone else.

Ms. Monokuma: [cutesy pose] Wow, you really are "the sweetest sociopath ever" to defend your lady like that. Ah, I bet Valerie would be so jealous if she were here. Maybe I should tell her! [leaves]

Susan: [hides behind hoodie] ...thank you.

Terrence: Well, Ms. Monokuma knows about the plan. But we can't just give up, right?

Susan: [removes hoodie] [determined] You’re right. Forget about Ms. Monokuma, we can still-

 

**_It was at that moment that a loud blaring noise poured into the room. It sounded like music turned up to the highest volume possible. Then two more notches above that._ **

__

Susan: [grabs ears] [shouting]

Terrence: What?!

Susan: [puts hands around mouth]

Terrence: What?!

_My eardrums feel like they are gonna burst for real!_

Susan: [nods] [clutches head]

_This is too painful, I can barely make out what she is trying to say. Well, yeah obviously she is saying she agrees with me and is getting a headache. But that is mostly because I am experiencing the same thing._

__

Robert: [appears] [waves paper]

Terrence: What?!

_Wait... what does this paper say?_

**_I took the paper and read it along with Susan. It says "This is a distraction. Someone is using it to hide them committing a murder"_ **

Susan: [horrified]

_What are we waiting for? Noise or no noise, we need to stop this. Or at least catch them in the act._

Susan: [nods]

Robert: [thumbs up]

__

_At least we can trust Robert again. After all, why would he be bringing this to our attention when obviously this music is meant to keep our minds occupied._

[Move to Third Floor Hallway]

**_Robert made plans for us to split up and search each of the rooms on the third floor. I got chemistry lab, Robert got the air purifying thingy chamber, while Susan got the workshop. We agreed to meet in the infirmary. Good thing we can communicate by paper._ **

[Automove to Chemistry Lab]

_Gah! The noise is even worse in here! Must be the source! Looks like no dead bodies, but I should at least turn that blasted thing off!_

[Examine bookshelf]

_Nothing out of the ordinary. Except... the noise is clearly coming from here!_

Terrence: FOUND YOU!

_**I reach into the shelf and pulled out a speaker. I fumbled with it as it blared out at me at full volume, but I managed to find the off button.** _

Terrence: There must be more than one of these because that music is still insanity inducing loud. At least it isn't as loud as before.

[Move to Third Floor Hallway]

_Huh. The music on this floor has reduced in volume. ...Susan and Robert must have found the other speakers. ...guess no murders this floor unless someone died in the infirmary._

[Automove to Infirmary]

Susan: [annoyed] [shouting]

Terrence: Still can't hear you.

_**We took a good look around and determine that no one died here. Robert also convinced us to not look for the speaker since we need to focus on whatever this is being used to cover up.** _

[Move to Second Floor Hallway]

_**There are several students running around yelling at each other. Or trying to. This is seriously loud right now. Fortunately some of the speakers were found so it is a little tolerable. We agree to meet in the Teacher's Lounge since that place doesn’t seem to be touched yet.** _

[Automove to Teacher's Lounge]

_**...and what we saw in that room...** _

**[Play for full Dangan Ronpa effect](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W4kxEAVJjSM) **

 

[Screen changes to reveal Zoey lying against a wall near the corner bleeding from the head. And right next to her was a bucket with blood on the bottom portion and a knife a couple feet from said bucket]

**_Was the body of Zoey Tier the Ultimate Veterinarian._ **

[Screen returns to normal]

Susan: [horrified] Oh god! Zoey!

Terrence: Finally, I can hear again. Oh and Zoey is dead. Poor Cheryl, I suppose.

Susan: [angry] TERRENCE!

Robert: [annoyed] Guys, she's still breathing.

Terrence: Oh? Oh yeah, her chest is moving.

Susan: [relieved] That is good to hear.

Robert: [concerned] But we need to wake her. She probably has a concussion.

Jonathan: [excited] WEE WOO! WEE WOO! Jonathan to the rescue!

Cheryl: [crying] Please save her!

Terrence: What is he doing here? Shouldn't Jack be a better choice?

Cheryl: I couldn't find him!

Jonathan: I may not have much medical experience, but I have dealt with concussions myself a lot, so I'm aware of how to treat it.

Terrence: What do you mean by that?

Jonathan: I have been hit over the head probably thirty times in my life. Well ones that caused me to have a concussion. Even went into a coma for three days once! Man that was so fun!

_This explains so much right now._

Jonathan: Better go find that dead body though. OH MAN, I NEED TO FIX ZOEY QUICK SO I CAN GO SOLVE A CRIME!

Robert: [shaking] H-how c-can you b-be so sure someone is d-dead?

Jonathan: [triumphant pose] There are six of us in here right? Two more than the set limit? Yet Ms. Monokuma isn't here to kick us out. Meaning someone died.

Susan: [horrified] Oh god, he's right!

Robert: [shaking] Y-you t-two g-g-go on ahead! I want to find what h-happened here!

Terrence: Let's hurry.

[Move to Second Floor Hallway]

[Move to Hallway 2]

Susan: [worried] Where?! Where should we go?!

Terrence: Laundry room in case they are trying to clean any evidence.

[Automove to Laundry Room]

Susan: NO ONE IS HERE!

Terrence: I know. Maybe the kitchen. Someone could have been lured there and been stabbed by one of the kitchen knives.

[Automove to Kitchen]

Terrence: No one is here.

Susan: But a knife is missing!

Terrence: Guess we know what the murder weapon is.

Susan: Terrence! Someone could be- [facepalms] Oh right. Sociopath.

Terrence: You should calm down anyway. You can't focus right if you are acting like a chicken that got its head cut of.

Susan: I guess we should check the Rec Room before heading to the other rooms...

Terrence: Right.

[Move to Cafeteria]

[Move to Hallway 2]

Susan: [worried] Who do you think it is?

Terrence: We already met a bunch of people who couldn't have been killed. Though we shouldn't write any of them off as potential culprits except for Robert.

Susan: Yeah...

[Move to Rec Room]

**_As soon as we entered the room, we found the worst case scenario._ **

**[Play for full Dangan Ronpa effect](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W4kxEAVJjSM) **

 

[Screen shows Jack lying on the floor with vacant eyes, his cap lying just behind him. There is blood soaking the front of his shirt.]

_**Jack "Dues" Lepszy, the Ultimate Jack of all Trades, was dead. But most surprising of all was who was already there.** _

[Screen zooms out to show Frank hunched over near Jack's body holding a blood stained knife]

Susan: F-frank?!

Terrence: What do you think you're doing?

Frank: It isn't what it looks like!

Announcement: DING DONG DING DONG

Ms. Monokuma: Attention bastards. A body has been discovered!

_**Chapter 1: Ultimate Talent Showdown** _

__

_**(Ab)normal Days End** _

__

_**15 Students Remaining** _

__

_**Terrence = Ultimate Luckster** _

_**Todd = Ultimate Samaritan** _

_**Cheryl = Ultimate Fashion Designer** _

_**Lag = Ultimate Ninja** _

_**Martha = Ultimate Tennis Player** _

_**Valerie = Ultimate Monster Enthusiast** _

_**Tyler = Ultimate Makeup Artist** _

_**Zoey = Ultimate Veterinarian** _

_**Robert = Ultimate Webcomic Creator** _

_**Jonathan = Ultimate Forensic Scientist** _

_**Amy = Ultimate Skater** _

~~_**Jack = Ultimate Jack of all Trades** _ ~~

_**Garcia = Ultimate Director** _

_**Frank = Ultimate Singer** _

_**Jasmine = Ultimate Mayor** _

_**Susan = Ultimate Con Artist** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...read Koma's Ultra Dangan Ronpa Chapter 7 (Actually read the whole thing. It isn't that long, it will give much needed context, and it is a very good story) then come back.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> You back? Okay, yeah. Bascially I released this a day early because I thought "Damn, this is similar to what I did. Except I gave people less time to think it was actually true." So I got insecure and decided to post this as soon as possible before anyone could accuse me of copying. I get like that sometimes.
> 
> Now, onto that murder. At least one reader managed to predict it (Not to mention the other almost murder. Damn, wonder if Darkblade will predict the correct killer as well) while both Gspawn, my proofreader/betareader, didn't. He certainly didn't see it coming and expected Jack to be the second victim.
> 
> Also, did I fool anyone into thinking Zoey was the victim? I certainly got Gspawn.
> 
> Now for the important matters. Who did you think killed Jack? What happened with Zoey? Did the killer try to kill two people? Or was it a separate matter altogether? Maybe a third option? Basically how much relation does Zoey's almost death and Jack's actual one have? What was up with the music? And who do you think are exempted from the list?
> 
> Gspawn's theories are that Jonathan is the most likely suspect but is open to the possibilities that others might have done it. He also thinks that Zoey was attacked by someone else entirely than whoever killed Jack. He believes the music is just as Robert said, it was simply a distraction and to drown out the screams of Jack being killed. Terrence (Obviously), Cheryl (doubts she would hurt Zoey and would probably too busy worrying about her to attack Jack), Zoey (Reasoning being she was most likely too KO at the time), and Susan (Also obvious). Robert he isn't too sure about despite Terrence's and Susan's reasoning for why they trust him.
> 
> Everyone else is on the maybe list. He even outright stated that he thinks Todd and Valerie were pretending to be against the murders. (He also thinks Todd is a douche for some reason. Never got a reason why.)
> 
> So what do you think? Is he right? Is there something he might have missed? What are your theories?
> 
> Oh and what are your impressions of the characters due to their actions before the murder? Especially Sam... Just... Sam.


	9. Chapter 1: Ultimate Talent Showdown Abnormal Days Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be split in half due to length. There was more ground to cover than I originally thought. Which gives me hope that I will be able to dish out a decent and lengthy trial.
> 
> Edit: Accidentally forgot to record a piece of evidence. Oh and I will be posting a chapter with all of the truth bullets for your convenience.

_**Chapter 1: Ultimate Talent Showdown** _

__

_**Abnormal Days** _

[A nearby monitor turns on to show Ms. Monokuma sitting in a chair eating from a jar of honey]

Ms. Monokuma: Attention bastards. A body has been discovered! To celebrate, and because I promised to explain the rest of the rules should this happen, I would like you all to report to the gym on the first floor right away.

[Monitor turns off as the screen returns to normal]

Terrence: Put the knife down and let's head to the gym.

Frank: [frantic] I didn’t do it!

Terrence: I'm neither believing you definitely did or that you are completely innocent. But in either case-

Susan: [annoyed] You are messing with the crime scene. You should have told us instead of investigating on your own.

Terrence: I was not gonna say that, mainly because I would be doing the same thing as Frank. ...I said that out loud didn't I?

Frank: [scared] I'll head to the gym before anyone else stops by and wrongly assume I did it. [leaves]

Terrence: Well, we better-

**_Susan then turned to me and placed her face against my chest. It took me a second to figure out that she was crying as well._ **

Susan: [crying] I'm sorry. But I didn't want anyone else but you to see me like this.

Terrence: What's wrong?

Susan: ...you almost sounded sincere when you said that.

Terrence: Susan, what's wrong?

Susan: Everything. Just-

**_Susan let out a startled yelp as I wrapped my arms around her._ **

Susan: [confused] What are you doing?

Terrence: Giving you a hug.

Susan: ... [smiles] Thank you.

Terrence: So I was right that you needed one?

Susan: Yeah. You're the best friend I could ever ask for. I hope you know that.

Terrence: You only say that every other time we talk to each other.

Susan: [giggles] Yeah but only because the other times, I'm busy being annoyed by the way you act. I want you to know that for every one of those moments, moments like this more than make up for it.

Terrence: I'm surprised that you are tearing up over Jack, though. Or at least this much.

Susan: [saddened] Yeah, I thought Jack was an asshole. But in the end, he was just being protective of the group. So, I wasn't even close to wishing he would die. Heh, there is only one person that I ever wish would have this happen to.

Ms. Monokuma: [appears] [angry] GYM! NOW! [shy] Oh. Looks like I am interrupting a tender moment. I'm sorry for snapping but you should head to the gym now.

Terrence: You are not sorry at all, are you?

Ms. Monokuma: [covers mouth] Oh, you caught me! [angry] AND SINCE YOU CAUGHT ME, HEAD TO THE GYM OR ELSE I WILL ADD A NEW RULE THAT I WILL CLAIM TO BE ACTIVE FROM THE START AND SPEAR YOU BOTH RIGHT HERE! [leaves]

_**I let go of Susan and started for the door.** _

Terrence: Apologies, but-

Susan: [shaking] Sorry for letting go, but I don’t want to die like that!

Terrence: Odd, I was gonna say the same thing.

Susan: Let's leave then.

[Automove to Gym]

 

Jasmine: [frightened] There you two are! I was worried that-

Lag: [arms crossed] The culprit could only kill up to two people. They were perfectly okay as long as they stick together.

Jasmine: [takes off glasses] [sighs] ...it's just... I can't believe one of us is really dead.

Todd: [angry] Well, most of us were okay with a murder in the first place...

Frank: [shaking] I don’t think most of us were actually expecting it to happen.

Robert: [looking away] Probably because none of us heeded Ms. Monokuma's statements that one of us was planning to kill from the start.

Todd: [roaring] THE KILLER COULD STILL HAVE BEEN SOMEONE WHO THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO TAKE JACK'S LIFE TO SAVE THEMSELVES!

Zoey: [clutches Cheryl] [grabs bandaged head in pain] Ow. Please not so loud.

Cheryl: [annoyed] [clutches Zoey tightly] Todd, I would really appreciate it if you try to keep your voice down.

Jonathan: [rubs left arm] [nervous] She should be resting actually. Not being here with us.

Zoey: That damn She-Bear...

Cheryl: [concerned] [still holding Zoey tightly] Little kitten, please stay calm.

Zoey: I'm sorry, big puppy. Just wish none of this is happening at all. And that I could still lie down in the infirmary.

Terrence: Wait, why are you here then?

Ms. Monokuma: [off screen] Because she is okay enough to start investigating.

[Screen cuts to an animation of the remaining students in the gym before zooming past them towards the podium. After a couple of seconds of nothing happening, Ms. Monokuma shyly moves from the side of the podium to the front]

Ms. Monokuma: [triumphant pose] I knew you bastards wastards could do it! And all that was needed was for me to issue a fake bomb threat!

Terrence: ...what.

Susan: [horrified] Fake bomb...

Tyler: [calm expression] [anger in eyes] I told you guys it was a bluff.

Amy: [neutral] Ms. Monokuma? I hope you go to hell.

Robert: [jaws dropped] W-what do you mean fake bomb threat?

Ms. Monokuma: [cutesy pose] Isn’t it obvious! [covers mouth] I lied. Tyler was right, I was bluffing. [shy pose] [blushes] Uh... see... the thing is... I am banned from using explosives. After that one incident... [neutral] Long story short, I can never go back to Kansas ever again.

_...now I'm curious about what happened._

Ms. Monokuma: [shows black side] Don’t start talking yet! You don't want to miss this piece of news! Time to update the rules!

_**I heard my ElectronicId beeped and I took it out to check the new rules along with everyone else.** _

__

_**RULE FOURTEEN: AFTER THREE STUDENTS HAVE DISCOVERED A BODY, A BODY ANNOUNCEMENT WILL BE MADE TO ALERT THE OTHER STUDENTS. THE KILLER WILL NOT BE COUNTED EXCEPT FOR SPECIAL CONDITIONS.** _

__

_**RULE FIFTEEN: THIS IS AN ELABORATION OF RULE SEVEN! PAY ATTENTION! THERE WILL BE AN INVESTIGATION PERIOD AFTER A BODY IS DISCOVERED. WORK TOGETHER WITH YOUR FELLOW CLASSMATES TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED AND WHODUNIT! BUT BE WARNED, YOUR TIME IS LIMITED AND THE CULPRIT IS FREE TO INVESTIGATE/SABOTAGE AS WELL AND THERE MIGHT BE ACCOMPLICES! REMEMBER, THERE ARE WAYS TO GET AN ACCOMPLICE DESPITE THEM NOT BEING ABLE TO GRADUATE!** _

__

_**RULE SIXTEEN: THIS IS AN ELABORATION OF RULE SEVEN! PAY ATTENTION! AFTER INVESTIGATION PERIOD IS OVER, THERE WILL BE A CLASS TRIAL WHERE YOU WILL HAVE TO DEBATE ON WHO THE CULPRIT IS. THIS IS DECIDED BY MAJORITY VOTE. GET IT RIGHT, THE CULPRIT IS PUNISHED. GET IT WRONG, THEY GRADUATE WHILE EVERYONE ELSE GETS PUNISHED!** _

__

_**SPECIAL STUDENT RULE 1: SUSAN MUST WEAR A BLINDFOLD WHENEVER SHE IS IN THE SAME ROOM AS A STUDENT DURING THE INVESTIGATION PERIOD AND TRIAL. SHE MAY ONLY TAKE IT OFF WHEN ALONE SO AS TO PROPERLY INVESTIGATE. THIS IS SO SHE WON'T BE ABLE TO FIGURE OUT WHO IS INNOCENT OR GUILTY BY READING THEIR FACIAL EXPRESSIONS.** _

Susan: [surprised] Wait, what?

Ms. Monokuma: [chuckles while covering mouth] You read the rules right? Well, that is the breaks. Can't let any of you bastards cheat by having a living lie detector walk around free. [nervous] Although...that one time the living lie detector student did ended up letting the blackened get away because they didn't understand the liar was the one who orchestrated the murder despite not doing it themselves...

Ms. Monokuma: [disgusted] Ugh, blackened. I hate that word. It sounds so... racist. Yet my brother insists on using it anyway. [triumphant pose] But hey, that is why I'm in charge this time! I can use whatever term and that is why I use the term culprit.

_That term seems innocent enough to me. It is your fault if you find fault with it. ...political correctness. Another thing I find annoying._

Zoey: [plays with Cheryl's hand like a cat] [concerned] What does this rule mean by punish?

Ms. Monokuma: [bored] I kill you in a horrible, painful, ironic way that is based on your title.

Terrence: Don't sound so bored when you say something drastic like that.

Ms. Monokuma: Don’t sound so emotionless when you react to something so drastic.

Amy: [neutral] She makes a good point. ...I'm fully aware I am doing the same thing. No need to point it out.

_Doesn't stop you from being a hypocrite. ...although I guess I am one as well. I think. I mean, I already knew about this thanks to Sam so that is why I am not surprised to hear this._

Ms. Monokuma: [neutral] In any case, now that you know, I very much doubt the culprit will reveal themselves now. After all. [red eye glows] They are gonna face a horrible death if they do. [cutesy pose] Although since I admitted the bombs were fake, you all probably think I'm lying about that too. Any volunteers?

Robert: [shaking] N-no t-thanks. I t-think w-w-we all believe you.

**Everyone muttered in agreement, even Tyler. Though considering the whole spear incident, he probably knows more than anyone else that Ms. Monokuma has deadly traps lying around that could be used on us.**

Ms. Monokuma: Any questions then? No? Bye then. [leaves]

Todd: [tranquil rage] So, I'm guessing the killer isn't gonna reveal themselves? ...are you honestly okay with letting us all die just to save yourself?

Valerie: [disgusted] Seriously? You are pretty much gonna responsible for killing fifteen people including Jack. Are you sure you are gonna be able to live with that?

Tyler: [shakes head] Best to start investigating.

Jasmine: [adjusts glasses] Wait. Who found the body?

Garcia: [holding side] Yeah, the rules says that the body announcement won't be made unless three people find it not including the killer.

Amy: [neutral] Except for special conditions. Which I guess means if they manage to sneak themselves back into the group without being noticed for the body discovery, then they will be counted.

Terrence: Susan, me, and Frank discovered the body. Did anyone else find Jack's body?

Jonathan: [scratches chin] Hmm... I don’t even know where Jack's body is. Mind telling me so I may investigate?

Terrence: Hold on, we need to clear some details up before we continue. Besides you, none of us are close to being able to investigate a murder properly.

Zoey: [holding onto Cheryl's arm] I have medical experience. And not just animals, though that is where most of it is focused on. I can try to help with finding out anything odd about the body.

Terrence: ...besides Jonathan, Zoey, and the deceased Jack, none of us have much experience when it comes to investigating. Closest we have are me and Robert, and that is mainly from reading and writing mysteries respectively.

Valerie: [annoyed] If you are gonna include yourself and Robert for that reason, then Todd and I as well.

Todd: [scratches head] Uh, I never actually figured out any mysteries whether real or fictional.

Lag: [tilts head] Huh, but didn't you catch a serial killer?

Terrence: Copycat killers really, and according to reports, he simply stumbled upon the killers trying to claim another victim and stopped them.

Lag: ...them?

Jasmine: [snaps fingers] Hey, focus you guys. Did anyone else find the body? ... [sighs] Okay good. So we can trust Terrence, Susan, and Frank.

Terrence: And before anyone suggests we killed Jack and then came back after the coast was clear, here are some facts. I was with Susan nearly the whole time, and the amount of time we were separated was too small for either one of us to kill Jack and come meet up again.

Terrence: Not to mention I was talking to Valerie during the time we were separated and she saw Susan run into a nearby room which she didn't leave.

Valerie: [nods] Yeah, everything Terrence said is true.

Jasmine: [smiles] Okay, so we won't have to worry about any unnecessary accusations.

Terrence: And Frank was still counted amongst the body announcement even though Susan and I could have easily assumed he was the killer.

Frank: [checking mic] I was just investigating okay.

Terrence: Not accusing you. Just saying why you couldn't have done it.

Todd: [curious] What do you mean two could have easily assumed he was the killer?

Terrence: We found him holding the murder weapon right next to the body.

Robert: [smirks] Classic "corpse stops here" scenario. Glad we don't have to deal with that nonsense. I got sick and tired of that story trope a long time ago.

Jasmine: [pondering] Okay... three people are innocent.

Jonathan: [thumbs up with wide grin] Not to mention you and I were together during the murder Ms. Leader.

Jasmine: [shakes head] Sorry, but I don’t want anyone to make any mistakes. And you didn't find me until a good five minutes during the music.

Jonathan: ...can I still investigate the body despite not being part of the innocent pool?

Personally, I don’t think Jonathan did it since he might have the mentality of not wanting to kill since it would ruin the point of investigating. But can't rule anything out yet. Except for Susan, me, Frank, and maybe Robert.

Jasmine: I have something to address that. But first, anyone else have any alibis?

Tyler: [thousand yard stare] I was with Amy the whole time.

Amy: [blushes] [shy pose] Yeah, we... were a little too busy to do anything else.

_Amy's attitude is a little suspicious._

Susan: [rolls eyes] I think the reason she is acting like that is because they were having some alone time rather than anything sinister.

Terrence: ...shouldn't you be wearing a blindfold?

Ms. Monokuma: [waves blindfold] Oops, forgot to give this!

Susan: [annoyed] ...did you seriously invoked that because I shot down a reasoning of yours?

Terrence: Maybe.

Susan: Again. Acting more like a little kid than... you know.

Ms. Monokuma: [cutesy pose] Aw quit acting like a little baby and follow the rules.

Susan: [putting on blindfold] I'm not being like a little baby...

Terrence: You have to admit, you can act like a little kid yourself.

Susan: [blindfolded] [pouts]

_Exactly._

Jonathan: [thumbs up] Aw, aren't they cute together.

Susan: We are just friends.

Jonathan: You two make cute friends then.

Susan: [blindfolded] [smiles] I can live with that.

Terrence: Makes no difference to me.

Jasmine: [snaps fingers] People, focus. So, Tyler and Amy have alibis. Anyone seen them just to make double sure?

_Aka, one might convince the other to be an accomplice. ...that might make sense if that were the case. If one went to kill Jack and the other tried to kill Zoey, both would be considered the killer and be able to graduate together._

Cheryl: [Zoey is clinging to her arm] [places finger to chin] Little kitten and I went into the Teacher's Lounge together and... well... let's say they left together and shortly afterwards the music came on and...

Zoey: I got hurt. Somehow.

_...okay that theory immediately got knocked down. But what does Zoey mean somehow._

Robert: [frowns] I need to investigate that room. Nothing regarding what was in there make sense.

Jasmine: [glares] You aren’t lying Cheryl, are you?

Zoey: [Cheryl takes steps back while Zoey is in shouting pose] Hey, big puppy would never hurt me! And I will fight anyone who even thinks of accusing her! [grabs bandaged head in pain] [Cheryl holds her in concern] Ow.

Cheryl: Don’t exert yourself too much.

Zoey: Yeah. If I am gonna be forced to participate, I better save my energy for investigating.

Cheryl: I love you my little kitten.

Zoey: I love you more, my big puppy.

Valerie: [accusing glare] Okay. Anyone who thinks either one would hurt the other is a monster. And not the kind I like. Got it.

_Does that make me a monster then._

Susan: [whispers] Yes. So please stop thinking that.

Terrence: Man, I really need to keep track of what I say.

Susan: Actually, you didn't say anything. I'm just getting a good idea of how you think. And you need to really take into account how people act when trying to find out who did it.

Terrence: Can't remove any possibilities unless we have solid proof.

Susan: See, this is what I mean when I said that half of our moments together involves me being annoyed by your attitude. Or in this case, disgusted.

Terrence: Just being practical.

Robert: [whispering] Guys, you are drawing attention to yourselves by arguing like this.

Susan: We need to have a discussion about your attitude later. Both of you.

Robert: [taken back] Huh?

Terrence: She means you potentially trying to commit a murder.

Robert: [looks down dejectedly] ...I didn't go through with it okay. And I panicked when I heard about the motive.

_Did you seriously admit that right now? While we are looking for Jack's killer?_

Susan: [angry] I don’t even know how to react to this.

Robert: I'm sorry okay.

Terrence: Not the time or place to discuss this. ...I see you creeping up on us Lag.

Lag: [looks away] I don’t know what you are talking about.

Jasmine: [temple pulses] We don't have much time to keep on like this. Any other alibis?

Robert: I was on the third floor the whole time. Even made a list detailing where I was, what time, and who was in the room with me.

Martha: [places chin on racket] That is oddly specific.

Robert: Thought it would be easier to write it down then trying to memorize everything.

_More like you were trying to make an alibi for your planned kill._

Susan: [muttering] More like you were trying to make an excuse for why you couldn't have done it when you tried to kill someone.

Terrence: Try to keep it in your head when saying stuff like that.

Susan: Hypocrite.

Terrence: Yes, that is us. The hypocrite allies.

Susan: [giggles] Well mostly on your own end, though I admit I have my moments every now and then.

_Huh, better let Joshua know his joke finally got someone to laugh._

Jonathan: So cute.

Jasmine: [frowns] Martha still has a point.

Terrence: Well, Robert was probably not anywhere near where Jack was when the music came on.

_...wait, third floor the whole time?_

Terrence: Wait, weren’t you in the library the rest of the time, Robert? With Jack and Frank?

Frank: [tilts head] Huh? What library? I was on the first floor the whole time.

Jasmine: [rubs chin] I remember saying hi to Frank about a good while before the music came on.

Susan: [taken back] What?

_Then who was talking to us in... wait. There is one explanation. But why would he lie?_

Susan: This is not making much sense.

Garcia: [confused] Yeah, I could have sworn I heard Frank saying he was holding himself in the library when I tried to lie in there.

Frank: [confused] When was that?

Garcia: I don't remember.

Terrence: Was it after Amy hit you?

Todd: [shocked] AMY DID WHAT?!

Cheryl: [annoyed] [holding a pained Zoey] Todd...

Todd: [embarrassed smile] Sorry.

Amy: [depressed] It was an accident.

Garcia: It was an accident and yeah shortly after I talked to you two.

Terrence: ...we should sort this out at the trial.

Lag: Yeah, we need to focus on gathering clues. We don't have much time remember?

Jasmine: Any alibis?

Martha: [sullen] Uh... no. Lag left the tennis room shortly before the music started. And I was alone in there until the music started.

Lag: [adjusts goggles] And I didn't see anyone when I was heading to the cafeteria to get water. I don't really like soda and that was all Ms. Monokuma offered to the party.

Terrence: ...Lag.

Lag: Yeah?

Terrence: You may not realize this, but you just put yourself as the number one suspect.

Lag: [shocked] What?

Terrence: See, here is the thing. Jack is the Ultimate Jack of ALL Trades. That includes fighting and perception related talents. So, I am finding it hard to figure out who could kill him. And I can only think of only Todd and you. Todd because he could out power Jack.

Lag: [regaining composure] And I could sneak up on him with ease. So what makes me the suspect instead of Todd?

Susan: [adjusts blindfold] A knife was missing from the kitchen. Which you need to get through the cafeteria to enter. And Jack was in the Rec Room.

Lag: ...don't you think if I were the killer, I wouldn't make a slip like that?

Todd: [roaring] BECAUSE YOU ASSUME THAT WE MIGHT THINK YOU ARE INNOCENT PRECISELY BECAUSE WE WOULDN'T THINK YOU WOULD SLIP UP LIKE THAT!

Zoey: [grabs bandaged head in pain while holding Cheryl] Seriously Todd, you are too fucking loud right.

Cheryl: [annoyed] [grips Zoey's shoulder] Someone is asking for their mouth to be washed out.

Zoey: You swear too.

Cheryl: But you are getting too out of control with it.

Zoey: [mutters while looking away from Cheryl] I'll wash your mouth out...

Todd: [embarrassed smile] In any case, sorry Zoey. [tranquil rage] But, unfortunately for you, Lag, I already had that trick pulled on me. So I won't cross you out yet.

Valerie: [arms crossed] Not to mention you were trying to get everyone to vote for the use of the death lottery.

Lag: ...is this really happening. Is this seriously happening?

**_I quickly looked around and saw that I had inadvertently got everyone convinced that Lag was the killer. Dammit, I was trying to warn Lag that he was setting himself up. I don't know if he is innocent. But now everyone is gonna be investigating while focusing on one target._ **

Susan: [annoyed] Dammit Terrence.

Terrence: I know.

Susan: We are screwed if Lag didn't do it.

Terrence: I know. At least you are taking my advice to heart.

Susan: Maybe you should think how to better warn people instead of wording it like you-

Terrence: You did the same thing. To Lag no less.

Susan: ... [smug look] Well we are the hypocrite allies.

Terrence: Not the best time to be one.

Susan: Honestly, it is never a good time to be one.

Ms. Monokuma: [shocked] Gah!

Zoey: [grabs bandaged head in pain] Fuck you, Ms. Monokuma.

Cheryl: [annoyed] Little kitten, you are pushing the line.

Zoey: [looks up at Cheryl while sticking tongue out] Come anywhere near me with soap and you are gonna be unable to taste anything but soap for a week.

_Is she actually older than me?_

Ms. Monokuma: Okay my darling little bastards, I might have messed up. So as an apology, I will extend the investigation time.

ElectronicId: *beep*

_**I took out my ElectronicId to see what Ms. Monokuma added.** _

__

_**...it appears to be an autopsy report.** _

__

_**Ms. Monokuma File 1** _

__

_**Cause of Death: Victim was stabbed once through the chest. Death was instant. The body also appears to have been affected by high temperatures causing time of death to be slightly unsure. D:** _

__

_**Time of death: Sometime from 7:00-7:30 PM. Time doesn't extend beyond that because the victim was definitely alive before the party due to the lovely Ms. Monokuma making everyone stay in doors. ;D** _

__

_**Place of Body Discovery: The Rec Room (Oh no, how can my darling little bastards hold their cute little meetings in there now. ); #icrieverytime)** _

__

_**Other notes: [This is for you to write in, my darling little bastards]** _

_...what is this?_

Jonathan: [annoyed] Hey! What kind of autopsy report is this, She-Bear!

Ms. Monokuma: [cutesy pose] My kind! Doesn’t it have a lot more personality than other reports to it?

Jonathan: This brings shame to all reports out there! You didn't even write the victim's name in here!

Ms. Monokuma: [fuming] You all already know who died, why should I provide info you already know.

Jonathan: [points accusingly] We also already know the body was found in the Rec Room.

Ms. Monokuma: [tilts head] You... make a good point. One sec.

ElectronicId: *beep*

**_Looking at the file revealed Ms. Monokuma deleted anything that had to do with where the body was discovered._ **

Ms. Monokuma: [triumphant pose] Fixed! Upupupu.

Jonathan: [shocked] No! Not fixed!

Terrence: What do you care?

Jonathan: I wanted things to be official! This is gonna put a damper on the whole investigative mood!

Ms. Monokuma: [cutesy pose] You want professionalism then go to a Mutual Killing Game hosted by my brother. I am more about fun than being a pro. Upupupu.

_Even I recognize this "fun" is messed up beyond measure._

Ms. Monokuma: [depressed] Waaah, I can tell you guys don't like my idea of fun. [shows black side] Too bad. I'm in charge and I personally have less empathy than a sociopath for you bastards.

_No way that last comment wasn’t in reference to me._

Ms. Monokuma: Now hurry up, you don't want to waste your precious new time to investigate that I gave you. [leaves]

Jasmine: [adjusts glasses] Okay. So only people with alibis are Terrence, Susan, Amy, Tyler, Cheryl, and Zoey. On account that each one was with the other the whole time.

Terrence: Except that Cheryl had left Zoey at one point.

Zoey: [sarcastic pose] [holding Cheryl's arm] Ah yes. Because it was certainly out of character for big puppy to try to find someone to help me due to the fact that I got hit on the head hard enough to almost crack my skull. No, she totally should have stayed with me with no way to stop the bleeding, wake me up without accidentally causing further damage, or anything medical related despite not even knowing how to perform at the very least CPR.

Cheryl: Calm down, little kitten. Terrence just means that I shouldn't be exempted from the suspect list because I don't have an alibi after the music started. [glares] Which is a dick move to accuse me of considering I would be a little busy trying to find help. But yeah, I acknowledge that there is a chance I would stop to kill Jack and then go back to looking for help, you asshole.

Zoey: ... [sarcastic expression] [looks to the side while pointing at Cheryl] Big puppy made two swears. Someone should wash her mouth out with soap.

Cheryl: [looks down in an annoyed way at Zoey] Really?

Susan: [blindfolded] [angry] Terrence. I thought Cheryl was suppose to be your friend as well. Are you seriously doing this to her.

Terrence: ...I'm trying to not be bias. But I suppose I did go too far. For that I apologize.

Cheryl: [smiles] I forgive you. You aren’t my favorite jerk for nothing. [concerned] Just try to keep that asshole nature of yours under control.

Zoey: [glares]

_Something tells me that Zoey doesn’t forgive me. ...I guess I could have been nicer to her. All well, spilled milk and crying and all that._

Zoey: [sarcastic pose while pointing at Cheryl] Oh, and big puppy made a swear again

Cheryl: [grabs Zoey's shoulder while sighing] Seriously?

Zoey: Yes. Seriously.

Jasmine: [rubs forehead] Okay. Let me rephrase what I said. People we are certain are innocent whether it be alibis or because of the body announcement are Terrence, Susan, Frank, Zoey, Amy, and Tyler. Robert as well once we verify his list is real and not something he fabricated to give himself an alibi.

_Again, I bet he was going to fake one of the listings to make himself not suspicious. Though not right now since he was with me and Susan nearly the entire music thing._

Jasmine: Got it? Good. Frank and Tyler. You two will be guarding the body. Make sure no one messes with it.

Jonathan: [nervous] You mean make sure no one sabotages the body right?

Zoey: Of course she means that. We are gonna have to examine the body after all.

Jonathan: [determined] Yeah! There is no way She-Bear got the autopsy report right! I mean look how unprofessional it is!

Terrence: I am sure she made it based on what she saw on the cameras.

Jonathan: [depressed] Now that is just cheating...

Jasmine: Anything else? Let's go investigating then.

_And it just occurred to me that Jasmine is taking charge. Well makes sense. I am not sure Todd trusts any of us, except for Susan, me, and Valerie, so he probably just wants to observe everything. And Lag is too suspicious for anyone to listen to him. And it is thanks to me that he is suspicious at all._

Susan: [sighs] Terrence, you mind if I investigate on my own. I mean, I can't exactly help if I am forced to wear this 24/7.

Terrence: Sure.

Susan: See you later then. [leaves]

Terrence: Well Robert guess-

Robert: [pondering] Hold on, I want to look at the room Zoey was in. Something just doesn't click. Well unless you want to help me check that out.

Terrence: I think the crime scene should be looked at first. But I will help once I get the first floor done.

Robert: Okay. [leaves]

Martha: [uncertain] [places racket on shoulder] ...Hey Terrence? Mind if I investigate with you?

Terrence: Huh? Why?

Martha: Well the way you and Susan talked to each other after Lag became the number one suspect makes it clear you two don't really think it is him.

Terrence: Yeah, because if he were the killer he would be smart enough to say he was far away from the Rec Room as possible. I was just actually trying to turn things around to make it so the culprit doesn’t try to frame him. Then Todd happened.

Martha: Well, I don’t think Lag did it either. We talked a bit and he feels guilty about the lottery and... I just don't see him willing to kill in cold blood.

Terrence: You have a crush on him, don't you.

Martha: ...I still think he didn't do it.

Terrence: Just try to not get in the way. And remember, you aren't exempted from the list either.

Martha: [salutes with racket] Understood!

_Okay. Time to investigate._

[INVESTIGATION START]

_**EVIDENCE GOT: MS. MONOKUMA FILE 1** _

_**Cause of Death: Victim was stabbed once through the chest. The body also appears to have been affected by high temperatures causing time of death to be slightly unsure. D:** _

__

_**Time of death: Sometime from 7:00-7:30 PM. Time doesn't extend beyond that because the victim was definitely alive before the party due to the lovely Ms. Monokuma making everyone stay in doors. ;D** _

_This unprofessional report also lacks the name of the victim and the place the body was discovered. The latter is missing mainly because Ms. Monokuma deleted it after Jonathan complained about the lack of name. Are future reports gonna be like this as well?_

__

**_EVIDENCE GOT: BODY ANNOUNCEMENT RULE_ **

_This rule was used to exempt Susan, me, and Frank. Frank was definitely innocent since he was found in a position that would make him suspicious yet the announcement was made anyway after Susan and I acknowledged him._

_**EVIDENCE GOT: LAG'S ACCOUNT** _

_Lag states he had left the Tennis Room shortly before the music started and he had went into the cafeteria to get water. The Rec Room is just next to the cafeteria and Susan and I had found a knife missing from the kitchen shortly before we found the body._

__

**_EVIDENCE GOT: FRANK'S ACCOUNT_ **

_Frank claims to have been on the first floor the whole time when Susan and I clearly heard him in the library. To add to the confusion, Jasmine also stated she saw him on the first floor._

Terrence: Okay... evidence recorded. Martha give me your account for what happened.

Martha: [scratches back of head with racket] I was in the Tennis Room the whole time. Waiting for Lag. Then the music started and it was so unbearable that I tried to leave the room but, I still couldn't escape it. I think I saw Cheryl leave the Teacher's Lounge but not much else. Oh, and I remember Garcia running down from the third floor stairs.

Terrence: ...well you just provided an alibi for Garcia at least.

Martha: [nervous smile] Heh, I didn't think much about it. I wonder why Garcia didn't bring up she was on the third floor?

Terrence: Maybe she didn't think anyone saw her. Everyone was panicking when Susan, Robert, and I came down from the third floor. Hmm... she must have been in the infirmary at the time.

**_EVIDENCE GOT: MARTHA'S ACCOUNT_ **

_Martha was in the Tennis Room up until the music started. When she left, she saw Cheryl running to the first floor, and Garcia heading down from the third floor._

Terrence: Okay. Onto the body. Hmm... other points of interest are the Teacher's Lounge and the Chemistry Lab on the third floor. And Frank’s room.

Martha: [confused] Why Frank’s room?

Terrence: Susan and I heard Frank in the library when he claims to be on the first floor. Robert also claimed to be on the third floor when "Frank" said he locked himself in there with both Jack and Robert. I have a feeling something important will be found in his room.

Martha: [shaking] Oh man, you don't think someone was trying to frame Frank, do you?

Terrence: Well, the killer got screwed over in that case. I already proved Frank’s innocence. But yeah, if the reason we heard Frank in the library was because someone was trying to frame him, then maybe his room will have supposedly incriminating evidence that we can use to-

Martha: [raises racket in triumph] Turn the tables back on the killer!

Terrence: ...

Martha: [innocent whistle] [twirls racket] Sorry, got excited.

Terrence: I'm the Sherlock, you're the Watson. Understand?

_Aka, know your place._

Martha: I'm sure Watson helped Holmes figure out important evidence. At some point.

Terrence: Not really. And even then, you interrupted me just so you can have the last word. Not help me figure out important evidence. Now let's head to the body.

[Move to Main Hallway]

[Move to Dormitories]

Martha: [rubs chin with racket] Should we investigate Frank’s room now?

Terrence: ...can't hurt. Frank and Tyler are watching the body.

__

_I went to open the door. ...and found it to be locked._

Terrence: ...oh boy.

Martha: [shaking] Frank? You in there? ...

Terrence: Hold on... I can see just under the crack... the lights are off. And now I am lying on the floor for nothing.

Martha: I think someone doesn't want us in there.

Terrence: We need to- ...No shit, Sherlock.

Martha: [annoyed] Hey!

Terrence: Don’t make stupid remarks. But thank you for giving me a chance to use that joke.

Martha: Asshole.

Terrence: Yeah, don't have time to argue. Anyway, we need to open this door. But how?

Martha: [pondering] Maybe if we ask Ms. Monokuma?

Terrence: Why would she help?

Ms. Monokuma: [dejected] So mean...

Terrence: What are you doing here?

Ms. Monokuma: [turns back] I thought I would help my cute little bastards with their investigating, but it turns out you don't love me.

Terrence: Who would love you?

Ms. Monokuma: [depressed] Waaah. So mean. My feelings are crushed.

Terrence: Good.

Ms. Monokuma: Why can't you see your words are cutting me in two?

Terrence: I do. Just don't care.

Martha: [annoyed] Plus you don't really care yourself Ms. "Less empathy than a sociopath".

Ms. Monokuma: [covers mouth] Oh! I was just joking!

Martha: Just open the door.

Ms. Monokuma: Say please.

Martha: ... [arms crossed while rolling eyes] Please. Open the door.

Ms. Monokuma: [cutesy pose] With actual feeling this-

Terrence: Listen, you are not cute. You are not lovely. No one likes you. In fact we all hate you. And you clearly don't care about anything except for making us kill each other. So we are not gonna bend over backwards to please you. So just opened up the door or else we will have Todd break this door down.

Ms. Monokuma: [neutral] ...I care about my brother. And these doors are stronger than Todd. They can withstand Sakura "The Ogre" Oogami even.

Martha: [confused] Who?

Ms. Monokuma: No one important to us right now. Okay, fine. ...I forgot the password. ...don't tell my brother what I am about to do. He wants everyone to think that you need to do a certain thing and say certain words for us to open the doors.

**_And with that, the door opened._ **

Ms. Monokuma: Please tell no one I can open the doors at any time. [looks down dejectedly] Waaah. I failed to do an impressive display. If my brother were to find out, he is sure to put me through the execution machine.

Martha: [shocked] Wait, your brother will kill you just because you forgot how to properly open a door or whatever you were suppose to be doing?

Terrence: Who cares. Literally, who cares?

Martha: Seems a little cruel.

_I don't know if it is because I have no empathy for anything, but I doubt that if I did, I could muster any for Ms. Monokuma._

Ms. Monokuma: [triumphant pose] Oh, I would survive. I am ten times more durable than the doors and steel plates blocking the windows combined. [worried] But it would still be painful. [leaves]

Terrence: Be careful.

Martha: [raises racket in defense] If anyone is in there, they will learn to fear even an Ultimate Tennis Player.

Terrence: I mean be careful to not step on evidence.

_I don't care if someone attacks you or not. ...and Terri would be yelling at me for a month for thinking that. I have just been slipping hard without her around to keep me in check. And Susan isn't able to take over as long as we are investigating._

Martha: [rubs head with racket nervously] That too, I suppose.

**_Me and Martha carefully entered the room and turned on the lights as soon as we found the nearest lamp._ **

[Automove to Frank’s Room]

[Inside was the same layout as Terrence's room except there are posters of various famous singers from various decades. On a nearby table are a bunch of notes of some kind. A counter has several CDs and a CD player. By the front door there appeared to be a small metallic object]

Martha: [rests chin on racket] A room befitting the Ultimate Singer.

Terrence: Yep.

[Examine small object]

Martha: Huh? What's that?

Terrence: It's a key. ...it has Frank’s name on it.

Martha: [rubs back of head with racket] Hmm... I have to say that-

Terrence: Sherlock and Watson remember.

Martha: [annoyed] Just trying to help.

Terrence: In any case, I say the culprit locked the door and slid the key here.

Martha: [confused] ...but why?

Terrence: ...good question. I would say to make Frank seem suspect. But they had no way of knowing that Ms. Monokuma would unlock the door.

Martha: ...still major evidence.

Terrence: Definitely.

**_EVIDENCE GOT: FRANK'S KEY_ **

_Frank's key was found in his room which was locked. It had been missing since the start of this game. It is believed the key was placed in the room by locking the door and then throwing it under the crack at the bottom of the door._

[Examine closet]

Terrence: ...

Martha: [shocked] What in the world?!

[Camera shows from the inside of the closet looking out. Inside are a group of speakers like the kind Terrence found earlier. Terrence and Martha are outside the closet door staring at them, with Martha clearly surprised while Terrence simply has an eyebrow raised in curiosity]

Terrence: Okay. There are way too many of those things for Frank to not have notice.

Martha: But what does this mean?

Terrence: I don't know.

Martha: Wait... I didn't get a good look at the time since I was too busy trying to turn them off. But I think I saw these at the Student Store.

Terrence: ...huh.

[Camera changes to Terrence holding a speaker while examining. Martha is peeking over his shoulder in an attempt to see what he is looking at]

Martha: It looks like someone tried to scratch something off.

Terrence: I can make out the words "Made by".

Martha: Well, whoever did this seemed to at least not want us to know who made it.

Terrence: I already pointed that out.

Martha: I mean they clearly focused most of their attention on the word that says who made it.

Terrence: ...yeah, the words "Made by" seemed like they were scratched out as more of an afterthought since I can barely read it while the rest is completely illegible.

[Camera returns to normal]

Terrence: Hmm... I would say this is evidence of Frank’s guilt.

Martha: [places chin on racket] But the body announcement clears him of that. So why are the speakers here?

Terrence: We will have to figure that out during the trial.

**_EVIDENCE GOT: SPEAKERS IN FRANK'S CLOSET_ **

_It is a bunch of speakers, the kind used for the "music" earlier, placed in Frank’s closet. On them are the barely legible words "Made by" while the rest is completely scratched out. Apparently there are similar ones in the Student Store._

Terrence: I can't think of anything else to explore.

Martha: [points with racket] Maybe under the bed.

Terrence: ...

_There is nothing under here. Waste of ti-_

Terrence: What are you doing with Frank’s bed sheets?

Martha: [innocent whistle] [twirls racket] Nothing.

Terrence: Were you just smelling it?

Martha: No. ...let's go examine the body.

Terrence: ...

_I will never understand why people do that. I even caught Terri doing something like that._

[Move to Dormitories]

[Move to Hallway 2]

[Talk to Valerie]

Valerie: [face goes green]

Martha: [concerned] Valerie, you okay?

Valerie: I accidentally saw the body. Just... need a minute.

Terrence: Don’t you watch people die on screen every day?

Valerie: There is a big difference between a fake dead body, even a convincing one, and the real deal. Something has to be wrong with you if you think that watching violent movies or playing video games will prepare you.

Terrence: Okay then.

_Valerie doesn’t appear to be faking, so I guess the sight of Jack’s body did make her ill. Though still not sure how watching someone get their head sliced in two isn't worse than a guy just being stabbed through the chest._

_...of course I am incapable of being affected by the sight of dead bodies. Though it wasn’t until I saw Jack's, and I guess Zoey until she turned out to be alive, body that turned out to be right._

[Move to Rec Room]

[The Rec Room is still the same as before with Jack's body lying near the back of the couch. The bloody knife Frank had is right next to Jack. Frank, Tyler, Amy, Jonathan, Cheryl, and Zoey are in the room]

[Examine Jack's body]

[Camera shows Jack body. There is a single slit in his shirt with blood sticking the shirt partially to the body]

Jonathan: This report is stupid. It left out so many details.

Terrence: Huh?

Zoey: Jack was stabbed twice.

Terrence: ...what.

Martha: You kidding right?

Jonathan: Zoey and I doubled check our work. The knife certainly fits the hole in Jack's shirt. Definitely was used to hit there.

Zoey: But the actual spot where Jack was hit... are you guys squeamish?

Terrence: No.

Martha: I guess I can handle it.

[Camera then shifts to Zoey's hand lifting Jack's shirt revealing an oddly shaped bigger knife mark. The knife mark is clean as well leaving a small circle non blood soaked skin]

Jonathan: Before you asked, I did that. Needed to clean the body a bit to get a better look at the wound. Even took a before and after picture to help.

Zoey: I also asked him to clean it so I can get a better look. The wound just didn't look right. And once it was cleaned up, I saw I was right.

Terrence: Yeah, it looks a bit odd.

Martha: What does it mean?

Terrence: And was Ms. Monokuma trying to throw us off? She said he was stabbed once.

Jonathan: Exact words. He was stabbed once.

Zoey: Well the killing blow that is.

Jonathan: But he was stabbed again after death.

Martha: How can you tell?

Zoey: Because most of the knife wound fits the hole in the shirt. The odd nature of the shape suggests someone was trying to make sure the shirt has a similar wound to Jack's death wound but overestimated it a bit.

Terrence: Hmm...

Martha: Hey, Jack has a similar body to Frank.

Terrence: Does that actually help with anything?

Martha: No... just an observation.

Jonathan: Well Jack has to be fit since he is knowledgeable in a lot of fighting styles. So really the only odd thing is why Frank is so well built.

Frank: I need to look good for my fans.

Jonathan: Hmm... think we should roll him over?

Zoey: Maybe pick the body partially up so we can check out the back.

Cheryl: I'll help.

Zoey: It's okay, big puppy. Jonathan and I can handle it.

 

_**EVIDENCE GOT: ODDLY SHAPED WOUND** _

_It is the the wound mark on Jack's body. The reason it is so oddly shaped is most likely because the killer had stabbed the body twice, but attempted to line up both stabs so that one would match the hole on the shirt. Why would they do this? No idea at this time._

[Screen returns to normal]

[Talk to Zoey]

Zoey: [death glare]

_...I have rarely felt terror in my whole life. In fact, I can't remember when I last felt fear before this game. And yet somehow Zoey giving me the evil eye is actually affecting me._

Martha: [shaking] Uh, Zoey? You okay?

Zoey: [whispers] Terrence. For some reason big puppy thinks of you as a friend. I don't get it, but she does. So if you do anything else to harm her in any way, you are gonna get it.

Terrence: ...

Zoey: Until then, I will try to tolerate you. Just watch yourself.

Terrence: Understood.

_What did I do to make you hate me? ...other than those many times I made you look like an idiot in front of everyone._

Martha: [confused] What did she whisper to you?

Zoey: [glares] None of your business.

Martha: [shaking] O-okay!

[Talk to Jonathan]

Jonathan: [pondering] Hmm...

Terrence: Have any useful info for us?

Jonathan: Well... it appears that there is a bunch of glue in Jack's hair.

Martha: [twirls racket] Ugh... that would be his special hair gel.

Terrence: ...oh yeah. He mentioned that when someone turned on the AC to high temperatures that it was messing with his "special hair gel".

Tyler: [shakes head] Which is apparently glue.

Jonathan: Huh, speaking of the AC someone had turned it on earlier.

Terrence: Seriously?

Jonathan: Yeah. It got so hot that I had to run out of here and tried to find Jasmine or anyone else to tell me how to turn it off.

Terrence: ...I clearly remember it being off when Susan and I got in here.

Frank: [holds up a glass of water] Yeah, it was definitely off when I got here too.

Jonathan: Hmm... so the killer must have turned it off. But... why?

Terrence: Who else was in the same room as you?

Jonathan: No one. But they could have sneaked past me.

Martha: [waves her racket around] Actually, the AC control comes with a timer so you can have it go up to either high or low temperatures up to hours at a time.

Amy: [tilts head] And you know that because...

Martha: [scratches head nervously] ...don't tell Jasmine but I was the one who messed with the AC that day.

Amy: ...you ruined my breakfast.

Martha: [flinches] Sorry.

Terrence: In any case, this means anyone could have messed with the AC in an attempt to make sure no one but their target was in there.

Martha: Hmm... if only we can figure out when the AC was turned off...

Terrence: Or if it was turned on in the first place.

Jonathan: [eyebrow raised] What is that suppose to mean?

Terrence: Right now, we only have your word that it was turned on.

Jonathan: Hey, I am trying to help here.

Terrence: A great way to throw us off.

Cheryl: [annoyed] Terrence, you are pushing it again.

Martha: [points with racket] Hey, he is just trying to make sure that the killer doesn't get away by providing fake clues!

 

_...the only reason I can think of that Martha is defending me is because she desperately wants Lag to be cleared. This might be trouble if Lag does turn out to be guilty, but at least I can use this for the advantage of not letting anyone off without a good alibi or good evidence that proves their innocence._

_**EVIDENCE GOT: JONATHAN'S ACCOUNT** _

_Jonathan states that the AC was turned on to high temperatures before the murder. Yet it was turned off when Susan, me, and Frank got there._

**_EVIDENCE GOT: AC CONTROL UNIT_ **

_This annoyance of a creation was apparently used to make sure people left the Rec Room before the murder. It also has a timer meaning anyone could have used it at any time. We have no way of knowing when or if the timer was used or when it was turned off though._

[Examine Knife]

Terrence: Hmm... Frank you were holding onto this knife. Where was it originally?

Frank: [pondering] It was in Jack.

Martha: [taps leg with racket] So definitely the murder weapon.

Terrence: Was there any doubt?

Cheryl: [places finger to chin] You would think they would try to clean the knife and place it back where they took it at least.

Terrence: Clearly they didn't have time to do so since they might have gotten caught.

Martha: Shouldn’t we consider other options?

Terrence: No. There is nothing else to consider. It is the only thing that makes sense. They stabbed Jack and got out of there as quick as possible so they can rejoin everyone during the chaos.

Martha: [nervous smile] I... guess that makes sense.

Zoey: [annoyed] I really want to dispute that, but I can’t think why else they would leave it.

Jonathan: Actually there is evidence that contradicts that idea, but for the life of me, I can't figure out why it happened.

_Well I have an idea for that contradiction but I need to focus on gathering more clues first._

_**EVIDENCE GOT: KNIFE NEAR JACK'S BODY** _

_According to Frank this knife was actually in Jack's body. But he had pulled it out to examine it. Best guess is that this is a knife from the kitchen._

__

[Talk to Frank]

Frank: [holds up glass of water] Yes, Terrence?

Terrence: Did you find- wait isn't that usually root beer?

Frank: What are you talking about?

Martha: [twirls racket] You are holding a glass of water.

Frank: No I'm not.

Terrence: Then what is it?

Frank: Root beer.

Martha: [places racket on shoulder] [eyebrow raised] No. It isn't.

Amy: [neutral] We're out of root beer.

Cheryl: [sighs] And he's in denial over it.

Frank: What are you talking about? I clearly have a glass of root beer right here.

Terrence: Where did you get root beer in the first place?

Martha: [places chin on racket] Fridge in the kitchen.

Terrence: Hmm...

_That reminds me, I need to examine the kitchen. That is where the knife should be from after all._

Terrence: Anyway, did you find anything while you were investigating.

Frank: You and Susan interrupted me just as I took the knife out of Jack.

Terrence: Okay then.

[Talk to Cheryl]

Cheryl: [annoyed] Got supposed evidence that I did it, yet?

Terrence: I thought you forgave me?

Cheryl: In the sense I am still willing to be your friend despite that. In case you aren't aware, accusing the wrong person could get us all killed. Or at the very least you are trying to get me killed.

Terrence: So will letting someone off without hard proof they are innocent.

Martha: [twirls racket] But, Frank is considered innocent without hard evidence.

Terrence: You have any idea why the body announcement was made, then?

Frank: [squeezes glass of water] Hey, I am innocent! Well, so is Cheryl, but don’t try to pin this on me.

Martha: [nervous smile] I-i wasn't accusing you of a-anything! Just pointing out a hole in Terrence's logic.

Terrence: So you have any idea why the body announcement was made when only Susan, me and Frank found the body?

Martha: ...no.

Terrence: Then my logic is sound.

Cheryl: Didn't I say to keep that asshole nature of yours under control.

Zoey: [sarcastic] Swear.

Cheryl: Not now, little kitten.

[Examine pool table]

Terrence: ...what?

[Camera focused on a corner of the pool table showing a line of blood on it]

Amy: Why are you looking at the pool table?

Martha: Because Terrence found blood there!

Cheryl: What, really?!

Jonathan: Let me see!

Zoey: This blood is a little dry but so is the blood on Jack's body.

Jonathan: Hmm... I saw this before.

Tyler: Oh?

Jonathan: Hey, it is consistent with what happens when you slip and bang the back of your head against a table.

Terrence: ...does this have to do with the 30 concussions thing?

Jonathan: No, I actually didn't get a concussion that time.

Amy: ...this is still important evidence.

Zoey: Why is this here though?

[Screen returns to normal]

Terrence: Who cares? At this moment that is. We will figure it out at the trial, we need to gather as much clues as possible.

Martha: [twirls racket] Good eye by the way.

Terrence: I just got lucky. ...I said that out loud didn't I?

Martha: Yeah.

Terrence: I actually said it is because I am Sherlock and you are Watson. Got it. Nothing else.

Martha: [annoyed] You are the king of being humble.

Terrence: Whatever.

 

_**EVIDENCE GOT: BLOOD ON POOL TABLE** _

 

_Blood found on the edge of the pool table. According to Jonathan, it is consistent with someone accidentally falling and hitting their heard on the edge of a hard surface._

[Talk to Amy]

Tyler: [anger flashes in his eyes] Leave her alone.

_Okay..._

[Talk to Tyler]

Amy: [glares] Leave him alone.

_Okay..._

Martha: What did you do to piss those two off?

Terrence: I don't know. I mean I know why Amy would be mad at me. Well if I were talking to her. But she only reacted to when I talked to Tyler.

Martha: ...this might end up being trouble for you during the trial.

Terrence: No kidding.

Terrence: Well. There is nothing else to find in here.

Martha: [pondering] But we are far from done with the first floor.

Terrence: Student Store and kitchen, yeah. Then second floor with the Teacher's Lounge and library.

Martha: [confused] Library? Why?

Terrence: That is where Susan, me, and Garcia heard Frank. And Garcia claimed to have heard Frank in there before Susan and I stopped by the library.

Martha: ...I see. So it is possible someone might have left some evidence?

Terrence: Yes. Now let’s continue investigating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, as you can see this mystery is a little more complicated than it first appeared. And it probably already seem complicated thanks to the Zoey fake out. What exactly did happen to Zoey though now that we got some vague details on the incident? And what about what was found in the Rec Room and the double wounds on Jack's body?
> 
> I will say this. My proofreader still believes Jonathan did it. But now he is starting to think Frank might possibly be the actual culprit. Or at least had something to do with it. I am not saying he is right or not. Just saying what he thinks. He also is not sure if Lag is guilty or just a victim of the whole "wrong place at the wrong time" scenario.
> 
> So yeah, I would appreciate some thoughts on this turn of events though I would understand if you now want to wait until the next chapter comes up which will finish the investigation.
> 
> At the very least, I would like your thoughts on Terrence this chapter and the decision to have Martha of all people be his investigation partner.


End file.
